Dark Secrets & Lies
by Silvermusic384
Summary: Fang: Your most popular jock of Oakgrove Highschool. Doen't care about anything, but hot girls and partying. Max: Your most unwanted loner of Oakgrove H.S. with a dark secret. What happens when Fang gets caught up and messing with Max that he discovers things not meant for anyone, but Max to know. Guess you'll have to read and find out! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So for not updating in a while I've decided to go ahead and post a new story I've had a really good idea about for the past few months. Tell me what you think of the prologue and tell me whether you guys think I should continue it or not. **

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to MR. (or any references I make to the Twilight Saga: New Moon) - Stephanie Meyer and J.P. own these rights and anything related….sadly. **

**(A/N: If your wondering what this story has to do with twilight saga: New Moon you'll understand as the story progresses, but this story is not going to be a crossover between Twilight & MR. It's just about MR.)**

**Okay enough of my rambling. Enjoy the prologue! **

**Read on!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

_The cold night air swept through the forest sending creatures to their dens and nests for warmth. There was not a sound except for the 'THUD! THUD!' of massive paws slapping against the cool earth. The creature's long claws sinking into the dead earth at its feet. The creature raised its long snout and sniffed the air. The scent of fresh fox wafted through the creature's nose. With a triumphant growl the creature lunged. _

_Before the small fox, which was hiding in a pile of nearby shrubs, could run the creatures teeth which glistened in the dark moonlight closed around the prey's throat. Cutting through the fur and flesh as if it were butter. The fox gave a finale wail before a sickening crack was heard and it went limp in the monster's massive jaws. The creature dropped the dead heap to the ground and raised its now crimson stained jaws to the sky and let out a horrendous howl. The howl tore through the silent night air and filled it with renewed fear. _

_Then the creature thrusted its jaws into the prey tearing a huge junk of meat and bone from the bloody mess and chopped down on it with its razor sharp teeth. As the creature ate its kill other animals watched in horror as the evil specimen finished its meal licking the blood off its chops. Then the creature turned and padded away through the forest its dark ebony fur with silver streaks glistening within the shadows as it disappeared into the night without a trace.  
_

* * *

Max P.O.V. **(A/N: Max's P.O.V. will be done in normal writing. Just a heads up.)**

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom with my clothes that I was wearing all torn and hanging on my body in rags. I groaned and sat up as I glanced over at the alarm clock on my mahogany side table. The clock read 5 o'clock in the morning. I groaned again and sat up then using my comfy bed as support I stood up and suddenly got a head rush. I looked in my full-body mirror and cried silently in horror. I looked hideous. I sighed and went to the bathroom attached to my room and locked the door.

Then I tore off the rest of my clothes and hopped into the shower. After a 10 minute shower. I hopped out and wrapped a fluffy gray towel with light blue swirls around my body after drying my hair so it was just damp. Then I went to the mirror and blow dried my hair. After it was fully dry I grabbed my straightener and straightened my tumble weed of hair into smooth layers of golden/ bronze hair that hung just below my collarbone.

After applying a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, I headed out to my room to see my sister, Angel (who was 7 years old), sitting on the edge of my bed still in her pajamas. I smiled at her and asked, "Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early?"

Angel grinned back at me and said, "I woke up when I heard you in the shower. So I thought maybe I could help you pick out an outfit for school today since your normal attire is mainly black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a large wrinkly shirt."

I glared playfully at her for mentioning my wardrobe choice, but then nodded and said, "Sure honey. What do you think I should wear today?"

Angel smiled brightly and told me to sit on my bed and wait. Then she dashed over to the entrance of my room where two bags from GAP were placed. She ran back over to me and pulled out a cute ivory blue shirt with a black hawk outline on the chest. Then she pulled out a black frilly skirt that looked actually pretty nice.

I nodded and asked, "Is this skirt shorter then half-thigh?"

Angel nodded and said, "Yes, but the good part is that it doesn't show any private business and will look amazing with the shirt.

I nodded my approval then walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra. Then I turned to Angel to see she had laid out a blue cami with a grayish- somewhat-see-through cotton shirt to go over it and a pair of faded ripped skinny jeans on the bed. On the floor by the clothes was a new pair of black Adidas with a blue check mark on the outside of the right shoe.

I smiled at Angel and she giggled with happiness because she knew I wouldn't wear anything else. You see that's why I love her so much. She's just well….an Angel.

Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maximum Martinez, but I go by Max. You call me anything else, but that and you're in for a long, long punishment. Just a heads up. I'm 17 years old and am currently a junior at Oakgrove High School in the town of Alton, Illinois. It's a really nice town if you asked me. Anyways, I have tan skin, plain brown eyes, and golden/bronze hair which I'm told by my mother, but I think its just a plain dirty blonde. Not really pretty like most of the girls at school.

I have one little sister, Angel. She has beautiful waist-length golden blonde curly hair. Her eyes are two amazing bright blue orbs. An she has a tan a little lighter then mine. We live with only our mother, Katrina Martinez. She looks nothing like me and Angel. While we have blondish hair and blue and brown eyes. She has fiery red hair, pale skin, and has emerald green eyes. Me and Angel take more after our dads. Yup, you heard me. Angel and I are half-sisters (even though I think of her as my full-sister).

When our mom, Katrina was in college she met my dad, John Arrow. They first started to date then John wanted my mom to move in and then I happened. After my mom found out she was pregnant with me, she told John. He was thrilled I guess and then they got married. After about eight years of marriage of John, my mom, and me being a happy family. John was diagnosed with Leukemia and it was the type that wasn't able to be cured. He lived with the cancer for about another three months before he finally died from his fight.

After John died my mom wasn't the same for a while. She would mope around and stay in bed not even getting up to feed me or pay the bills. I was the one who started paying for food and bills along with other necessities. It wasn't till she met Angel's father, Mathew, about a year after my dad had died; that she gained back most of her old self.

After getting married in February after dating for only a month and a half. Mom and Mathew were so happy my mom seemed to forget all about me. An Mathew didn't even care for me. They both just acted like I didn't exist. Thus leaving me again to fend for myself. The following year after the couple was married, Mom became pregnant in late January, then after nine months, Angel was born. Mathew and Mom were so happy. I was ten at the time.

Angel seemed to be the canter of attention for Mathew and my mom. Me being the forgotten child. At first, I had hated Angel with my whole life. She was perfect and was loved by a mom _and _dad. As to where I was the outsider in my own home. So when I turned 13, I told my mom I was moving out. She didn't even try to stop me. This was our conversation before I had left.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mom, I need to talk to you," said a very annoyed Max. Her mother, Katrina, glanced up at her then went back to rocking her "precious Angel"._

_Max huffed and said, "I've decided to leave and live on my own."_

_Katrina shrugged and said while still looking in awe at her 3 year old, "Whatever."_

_Max felt tears sting her eyes as she looked one last time at her mother then she turned and grabbed the small suitcase she had packed with money, food, water, clothes, a teddy bear her Aunt had given her, and a small silver charm bracelet with a single charm which was a red heart with diamond studded wings which was given to her on her 5__th__ birthday by her dad. _

_With out a single glance, Max slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat before she opened the door and walked out. _

_Katrina didn't even hear the door clothes because all her attention was on little Angel who was giggling as her mom blew on her belly. _

_Max walked down the street with her suitcase in hand. Pulling out her phone in which she had paid for with her own money, she called her friend, Lara._

"_Hello?" Answered Lara on the third ring._

_Max gasped in relief and said, "Hey Lara it's Max. Can I crash at your house for a while?"_

_There was a pause and some distant voices before Lara asked, "How long?"_

_Max thought for a moment then said, "About a month or two?"_

_There was another pause then Lara said, "Sure, are you walking or do you need a ride?"_

_Max sighed again and said, "I'm walking I'll see you in a few."_

_Lara agreed and said, "Okay, see ya Max. Be careful. Bye."_

_Max smiled at her friend's care and said, "I will. Bye."_

_*End of Flashback*_

So you can see that my mom really didn't care for me. So I stayed with Lara for a month or two before my mom had called me saying she was worried about me. I knew she was lying and wanted something so I just got straight to the point and asked. She had sighed and said that she needed to get back to work and needed me to baby sit Angel while she was gone.

I told her no and was about to hang up when I hear angel in the background and ask for me. When my mom gave her the phone Angel had said that she missed me and wanted her big sister home. That had gotten to me so I agreed to come home, but my mom couldn't tell me what to do anymore and I was free to do as I please.

She had agreed with reluctance an so here I am today. If your wondering what happened to Mathew. Let's just say him and my mom got divorced because he had gone off with some chick while my mom and him were married. So yeah. Alright enough of this back to the main time frame.

I watched as Angel dashed out of my room then I went to get dressed. After getting ready, I headed down stairs and grabbed an apple before grabbing my keys and heading out. Mom would drive Angel to school. So I hopped into my Honda Civic and drove to school for a Monday full of torture. You'll see what I mean soon.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue or not? R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter to Dark Secrets & Lies. I love this story so far and I'm glad you guys do to. So enough of me here is Chapter 2.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MR or Stephanie Meyer. However, I do own plot and anything else I came up with. : D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I arrived at school in no time and decided to go over to the little hidden courtyard. I looked around and smiled as I saw no one was over here. Then I found a stone bench beneath a birch wood tree and sat setting my backpack on the ground beside me.

I reached down and pulled out my writing journal and opened it to where there was a clear page. The book was leather bound and on the cover in neat writing was '_Max's Heart'._

I looked through the different pages filled to the brink with so many secrets and words and dreams of mine. I could feel the tears prickle my eyes as I read one page. The first night I figured out my own hidden secret I didn't even know about.

_October 2, 2011_

_I'm so lost and scared. Nobody can help me! I'm all alone. This secret is a curse. It's too horrible to even name. I hope maybe one day I can tell someone what is going on with me. However, I know that is a secret no will ever hear. Not even when I die. If I can even die with this curse…._

_I saw what I turned into just a moment ago. Now, I am scared. I can't hide this for long. However, I must. I have to walk alone now. I'm too much of a danger to be close to anyone. Not even little Angel can know. An she's the only one in this world who cares about me. I must stay strong and alone…._

I felt a few tears fall against the dark grayish paper as I re-read the entry. I was only fifteen when this happened to me. Now I had to deal with it. All on my own.

I shook my head and pushed away the horrible thoughts of that horrendous night. I could never think about it for long. And now I have to live with this curse.

I skipped a few more filled-up pages before I found a small spot to write in. Then I grabbed a pen from my bag and started to write.

_August 7, 2012_

_Last night it happened again. I could still taste the metallic taste. My clothes was in shreds. I could still feel the evil. The curse. _

_No one can help me now. I feel the curse growing. Like it's eating __**me **__alive. I just can't take it anymore. But, I can't give up I have to fight. I just wish __**someone **__will be able to help. _

_Huh…if only wishes came true. However, they don't. Only pain and pure torture…. If only I wasn't so __**alone**__._

Suddenly, I heard a loud ring and realized the school bell to go to class had rung. Gathering my stuff and slinging my bag over my shoulder I made my way through the crowd.

Ignoring everyone who snickered and teased me and made my way to my locker.

As I arrived at my locker, I entered my combo and put my things in it taking out my Adv. English 101 book and a notebook along with a pen. Then as I went to close it, a pale hand shot out and latched on to it holding the metal door back.

I looked up to see the captain of the Baseball team smirking at me. I glared and pinched his hand making him yelp like a girl. Though it made him let go of my locker and I was able to shut it.

Then as I turned to leave the sissy grabbed onto my shoulder and turned me around pushing me against the nearby wall. He then leaned in and said, "Hello, ugly. How was your night you skink?"

I glared and kneed him in the stomach making him move and hunch over gasping for air. I chuckled in my head, but kept my face impassive. Something I learned to do over the years. Never let people see your true emotions. It will only get you hurt.

He was still doubled-over and now curious people were stopping to watch what was going on. I smirked to myself then I leaned down and whispered to the idiot who was named, Jake.

"Dare call me that again or even touch me like that you will be sorry. Don't piss me off," I said with a hint of a growl in my voice.

I was satisfied when I saw fear pass through his blue eyes and he nodded quickly before I straightened up and walked away leaving him in pain.

Then I headed to my first class of the day, Adv. English 101.

I made my way to my seat with time to spare. So I took out my notebook and opened to a fresh page where I began to draw. Not caring what it was I just let my mind wander.

A few minutes later, the bell rang for the start of class and I jumped out of my small daze. Looking down at my paper, I quietly gasped.

Looking back at me on the paper were two massive eyes that were surrounded by a thick-furred animal. I quickly closed my notebook and looked up at the teacher. Pushing the image out of my mind.

The teacher, Mr. Shoot, smiled at everyone and said, "Good morning class I hope you all did your essay like I said. Okay before I collect them it's time for roll call."

I waited for him to get to my name and looked out the window. Then I heard him say my name and turned my attention back to him.

He was looking at a the row-call list and said, "Kinsey Madison, Rebecca Throop, Ethan Emerson, Gabriela Duran, Flynn Page, Max Martinez-"

When he got to my name I said, "Here" and looked back out at the window as he finished up. Then he said to turn in our essays in which I did. Finally we got to just read and do whatever.

I opened my notebook again and drew some more until heard the dismissal bell ring. Everyone seemed to shoot out of the room as to where I just took my time and gathered up my things before heading to my locker.

I arrives in a matter of seconds and opened my locker throwing my stuff except for my notebook in and grabbed my Adv. Social Studies book and headed off to my next class. (closing my locker door of course)

I know what you guys are thinking. What's with all the advanced classes? Well, I'm kind of smart for my age so yeah. Anyways, I arrived at the class and got to my seat just as the bell rang.

My teacher, Mrs. Cal, came in and smacked a ruler on her desk getting everyone's attention. Then she did row-call. I just said here when she got to my name and she glared at me for having an "inappropriate name" (as she puts it) for a lady. Whatever.

I was drawing when I heard Mrs. Cal say, "Xavier Wolfe, Xavier Wolfe? Fang Wolfe!"

I looked around to see who she was talking about and suddenly the class door banged open and non-other then the school player/jock, Fang Wolfe, walked in flipping his ebony hair like Justin Beiber.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my art not caring about what he or Mrs. Cal said/screeched.

Then I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked up to see Mr. Stupid sitting beside me and looking at my drawing. I glared at him and hunched over my work covering his views. I smirked when he glared a little and turned away to talk to his friends, Sam, Dylan, and Iggy.

After a while the class ended and it was time for lunch. Gathering my things. I was one of the first people out the door. Then I went to the courtyard where no one was and started to draw again. Suddenly, a very annoying person showed up…

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought. Hoped you like this chapter. Any advice on this story or criticism would be great. **

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I have some exciting news to tell you guys so read the author's note at the end of this chappie. Alright? : p**

**So with out further due, here is the next chapter to Dark Secrets & Lies. **

***Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon**

***disclaimer: I don't own Wide Awake by Katy Perry or Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Max P.O.V.

* * *

**(Recap)**

_After a while the class ended and it was time for lunch. Gathering my things. I was one of the first people out the door. Then I went to the courtyard where no one was and started to draw again. Suddenly, a very annoying person showed up…_

* * *

**(continuing present)**

I looked up when the footsteps got louder and glared at the new arrival. Looking up, I saw none other then Dylan Switchmen. Another one of the school's biggest jocks, besides Fang Wolfe (of course). He smiled down at me and said, "Hey honey, how are you?"

He sat next to me and slung his arm around my shoulders making me tense up and he seemed to take that as a good sign and moved even closer then before. Then he leaned in and kissed my neck making me shiver with disgust. Though I just sat there not doing anything.

He didn't seem pleased that I wasn't responding to any of his movements so he grabbed my sketch book and threw it to the ground before he pulled me onto his lap so I had to straddle him in order not to fall off. He hummed a soft tune then he bent down and licked my throat before leaving a trail of sloppy sick kisses along the tendon there. I glared at the wall behind him and finally had enough.

With all my force I pushed Dylan away from me and in doing so made me fall on my butt on the ground. He glared at me and hissed, "You're going to pay for that, B****!"

I scrambled to my feet and immediately went into a fighting stance. Then He lunged at me and before he could tackle me I sidestepped and made him run right past me then I dropped to the floor and did a floor kick hitting him square in the stomach.

Dylan flew and smacked his back against the farthest brick wall making him slide down it with a groan. I smirked and walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. Then I grabbed the collar of his green shirt and punched him in the nose hearing a satisfying crack.

I let him go and hissed at his bloody form, "Don't mess with me. An tell your other friends that I'm going to take their sh** anymore."

I watched as he scrambled to his feet and tried to stumble/walk away, but I wasn't done yet. Grabbing the pressure point on his shoulder, I made him yelp in pain. He cringed at the evil smile that had taken place on my lips. I could feel my lips roll back exposing my glistening white teeth.

Dylan cringed even more and I growled, "An dare say anything about this little encounter and I'll be sure to make you regret ever being born. Now get out of my face."

He nodded and scrambled out of my sight in a matter of seconds. I shook my head and felt my lips roll back into place and sighed. I could feel the curse seep away through my body as I glared at the floor. What was happening to me. I couldn't control my anger at Dylan and what he did was just a small annoyance. I sighed and gathered my things.

The bell rang for 6th period and I sighed once again. I quickly ran back to the Cafeteria entrance and hurried along the gray corridors to my Spanish class.

I burst through the door just as the late bell rang and took my seat at the back of the class. Mrs. Ladybird came in shortly afterward and said, "Hola clase. Como estas?"

The rest of the class and I answered back, "Muy bien." I listened carefully and wrote notes till finally the finale bell rang for the end of the day.

**(A/N: I skipped a few periods. It would have taken too long. Ha-ha. Now carry on.)**

I gathered my supplies and dashed out the door and headed straight for my locker keeping my head down. I made it to my locker without embarrassment and hurried to gather my backpack and journal along with my homework. As I closed my locker I felt a pair of eyes on me.

Doing a 360 turn and saw that no one was even looking at me. Shaking my head I walked to my car and got in hurrying up and driving home. I sighed as I felt my anger from today's events boil inside me.

**~That Night~**

* * *

_3__rd__ person P.O.V._

_Paws thrummed against the earth as the creature ran through the forest. It's heart beating twice as fast as a human's. The creature sniffed the air and growled as it smelled the tinge of human blood. Then there was a sound of a girlish squeal. _

_The creature swiveled its massive head to the direction of the sound and narrowed its dark eyes. It growled and padded towards the noise till it was hidden behind a few plants and trees. There it saw a small rocky beach illuminated by the moonlight. _

_It watched as a group of teenagers chased each other around a cap fire while one with strawberry blonde hair & blue eyes & pale skin played quietly on a guitar. The creature watched as two of the teenagers ran around yelling and laughing. _

_One was a small red-head with blue-greenish eyes. She was wearing a short strapless white dress that hugged her curves tightly. Her red hair was swirling like a cloud around her as she jogged and dashed away from the boys chasing her. _

_The boy right behind her was tall with olive toned skin. He had black hair that hung on his head like a curtain. However, the hairstyle was actually called a fringe. _

_He was chuckling and chasing the girl with humor in his obsidian eyes. He had on a tight black shirt with electric blue splatters along the chest and sides with a pair of skinny black jeans on. He too was barefoot._

_When the boy caught up to her, he laughed full out and hugged her around the waist before he dipped his head and kissed her with sick wet kisses. _

_The creature growled at the image of such happiness and turned away. But, then it heard a voice of a male get closer. Turning its massive head the creature saw the boy in black was heading right towards it. _

_Before the boy could see the creature it hurled back into the dark trees and out of sight. Not even a trace of it was left….._

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to the annoying sound of Angel squealing and running around the house. I sat up as she barged into my room screaming like a banshee. I quickly got out of bed and yelled over her, "Angel! Why the hell are you screaming?"

That shut her up for a moment in shock before she said, "Omg! Guess whose coming to see us later tonight! And where we are going!"

I nodded for her to tell me and she squealed again. "Mom's boss, Mr. Crow, is coming and he's taking all of us to a fancy dinner party. Isn't that fun!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head no. She scowled, but then she saw that I was still half-asleep and smiled at me. She then hugged my waist and ran out of the room leaving me to get ready for school. Finally.

I hopped into the shower then I walked over to the mirror and wrapped a towel around my body. Gazing into the mirror I saw my normally dull eyes now were a deep chocolate with a tinge of gray in them. I sighed at this.

Going out to my room I grabbed a pair of black denim shorts that ended about mid-thigh and grabbed a gray tank top. Setting the clothes on my bed I went to my drawers and pulled out undergarments and a pair of white Nike socks.

Heading to my bed I slipped on the clothes along with my worn Nike shoes. Then I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs.

I arrived into the kitchen to see Angel sitting at the table with a plate filled with eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Beside it was a large glass of orange juice.

I glared at the floor knowing that "mom" had made Angel that before she went up to get ready for work. Mom didn't care for me at all and that sent a wave of pain through my heart like a sharp thorn.

I turned away an grabbed a pear before I hopped into my car and drove of to school.

As I drove down the road one of my favorite songs started to play on the radio.

* * *

**(This is one of my favorite songs of all time.)**

**Wide Awake By: Katy Perry**

* * *

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_[Chorus]_

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Outta the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurtsYou made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up onOn the concrete_

_[Chorus]Falling from cloud 9 _

_(it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight _

_(yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I'm wide awake_

_I am trying to hold on_

_I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm wide awake_

_But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awakeI'm wide awake_

_[Chorus]_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 _

_(it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting go tonight _

_(yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake _

**(A/N: This is an awesome song! Okay back to story! :p)**

* * *

As I drove I thought of the song and sighed. I loved that song because it described me so much yet it didn't at the same time. I kept on driving to school when another song I thought I could really relate to started to play.

* * *

**(A/N: This is another good song.)**

**Titanium by: David Guetta ft. Sia**

_[Sia:]_

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_[Sia:]_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, _

_sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titaniumI am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_[Sia:]_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard those bulletproof glass_

_[Chorus:]_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium  
I am titanium _

**(A/N: This is an excellent song! Hope you guys listen to it sometime. I love David Guetta's music! Lol )**

* * *

As the song ended I arrived at school and pulled in. That's when someone I hated with all my life showed up and smashed my window.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought! By the way,thank you for all the amazing reviews! You guys rock!**

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! It is once again time for a chapter update! Yay! So I told you in the last chapter I had great news and I forgot to tell you. So here it is! **

**I am posting a new one-shot called: Triple Wedding. It's going to be great and I hope all of you guys will read and review on it. Anyways, on other news I am settling nicely into my family's new house and we are almost done unpacking.**

**Lol. **

**I would like to give a big thanks to all you guys who review and follow this story. Thank you so much! : D**

**Special thanks to:**

**Lyric22**

**Sarcasm is my native language**

**Serenaisbestezrq387**

**fruitynf**

**Fangs-only-girl**

**Skatzaa**

**Whosaidblondescan'tread**

**And many more of my awesome readers!**

**Okay now that that's out of the way here is the boring disclaimer yet very important.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon**

***Attention: School for me will be starting in a few weeks along with sports practices earlier than that. So to say sorry before hand, I won't be able to update as often as I want, but I promise to update with a lot of chapters when I have the time. **

**Okay without further a due:**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Max P.O.V.

* * *

_**(Recap)**_

_As the song ended I arrived at school and pulled in. That's when someone I hated with all my life showed up and smashed my window._

* * *

_**(Present Time)**_

I gasped before I felt my heart slow it's stampeding rate. Then I growled and looked into the face through the shattered window of none other then Mrs. Wannabe, herself. Alissia Wood. Also known as Lissa.

She was smirking at me and turned on her 5" heels to head back towards the building. I glared and stepped out of the car. Then with lighting speed I ran to her retreating for and snagged her wrist into my iron grip.

At first, Lissa was surprised then I saw anger cross her face as she turned to "glare" at me. I snarled at her and hissed, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

She was stunned silent for a moment before a mocking smirk appeared on her blood red lips. Then she giggled at my "stupidity" and said, "Why Maxie dearest? What ever do you mean?"

I glared and watched as she shrank back and then I looked around to see people were now stopping to watch what was going on. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. I glared at Lissa then through her wrist out of my grasp.

I guess I did it a little too hard because the momentum made her spin around and in doing that she tripped and landed face first on the concrete. Giving the whole school a view of her dare I say disgusting thong.

I rolled my eyes at her petite form and grabbed my bag from my car and headed into the building. As I passed a group of poplars'. I heard a blonde girl dressed in a tight green sun dress whisper.

"Wow, she is such a freak. Too bad she had to freak out on Lissa. God, what a loser."

I grounded my teeth and stopped myself from going over to the girl and punching her. I made my way through the thinning crowd and finally arrived at my locker.

I grabbed ,y things for first period when I felt a prickle on the back of my neck. I turned around to see that no one was near or even looking at me. I shook my head and closed my locker. As I turned around I ran head first into a stranger. Knocking us both over in the process and making my stuff and their's fly everywhere.

I stayed still for a moment then I sat up and rubbed my head groaning. I looked over at the person and said, "Sorry! I didn't even see you. Um…..sorry."

Then I hastily grabbed my things and stood up. The person stood up as well and said, "It's all right. Sorry I ran into you. It was my fault so no worries."

I turned and smiled at the person now able to see them clearly. That's when I froze.

The school's biggest jock/player was standing right before me. He was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt with a pair of black denim jeans. Along with a pair of gray converse.

His dark black hair was laying in his face in a neat yet messy fashion making him look mysterious. I shook my head and looked into his obsidian eyes only to see he was staring at me.

I cleared my throat and he dropped his gaze picking up his stuff in the process. I shook my head when he wasn't looking then I said, "Um…sorry again. I have to go."

With that I turned and dashed down the hall and headed to first period.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

**I watched as the blonde girl dashed down the hall and disappeared around a corner. I went to pick up the rest of my books and papers when something caught my eye.**

**Laying in by itself near the girl's locker was a small leather-bound book. I picked it up and looked at the cover. There was a design of vines and swirls. Then in the middle written in neat curving letters was the title: **_**'Max's Heart'.**_

**Max…. that was the girl's name so this belonged to her I guess. I opened the book to the first page and written in neat writing was a small poem.**

* * *

_December 7_

_It's been a few weeks since I found out about the secret. Since I found out what was happening. This is how I feel at the moment so. Huh….I don't know._

_Shattered Lights_

_I can feel the rain pouring _

_Like the end of a summer's day_

_I'm so lonely_

_I don't know what to do_

_I look at the world and think to myself_

_Why would this happen to me?_

_I've been good all my life_

_Seeing all those glimmering lights_

_Until I fell to the darkness _

_And then I cried_

_I screamed and I prayed_

_But, nothing stayed the same_

_And finally I realized_

_My life was just a lie_

_Cause I'm all alone _

_And all I see _

_All I see is those lights_

_As they shatter _

_Tonight_

_I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel so alone and dead. I don't know why this happened to me, but I guess I'll just have to see where this road takes me….._

_I hope I can stay alive long enough to find out…_

**(A/N: I wrote the poem and take full credit for it. So no one please copy it.)**

* * *

**I re-read the poem and passage then I felt something deep in my chest tighten. What was this about? **

**I was about to read more when I heard the tardy bell ring. I gathered the book with the rest of my things and walked to first period.**

* * *

_**~Time Skip to Lunch~**_

* * *

**As I walked along towards the lunch line I saw a flash of red-hair out of my peripheral vision. Oh great. **

**3.…2.….1..-**

"**Xaviy! There you are," screeched none other then the school's most popular girl, Lissa Raymond.**

**I huffed under my breath then plastered a loving look on my face. I turned to my current girlfriend and said, "Hey babe."**

**Lissa giggled and looked at me batting her mascara coated green eyes. I gagged at how ugly she was, but I had to date her.**

**She was another one of the girls on my list to date and break up with. An today I was finally free from her disgusting stupidity.**

**Lissa seemed to think that I was impressed cause she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of line and to the popular table. **

**She pushed me into one of the pale gray plastic chair then straddled me in front of everyone and started attacking my mouth.**

**I shrugged and went along with it just messing with her. I knew we wouldn't last. Of course, she was just my girlfriend for the week. Soon I could get rid of her.**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I arrived at lunch after my 5th period was done and decided to just get a slice of pizza. As I was walking into line I saw Xavier being towed by Lissa to their table.

I gagged when she shoved her tongue down his throat and they started playing tonsil hockey. I looked away and bought my food. Then I walked to an empty table and started to eat when someone sat down beside me.

I looked up to see a girl with bleach blonde hair and pale freckly skin sitting in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at her while she just stared at me with her deep blue eyes.

Finally she smiled brightly and said, "Hi, I'm new here. My name is Abigail Johnson, but I go by Abby."

She raised a perfectly manicured hand for me to shake. I nodded and shook her hand showing some hospitality. Then she smiled and said. "So what's your name?"

I shrugged and said, "Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. Call me anything else and I will make you suffer."

I then looked down and continued eating when I heard a pair of heels clicking my way. I looked up to see Lissa was making her way over to Abby and I.

I sighed and Abby seemed to notice. "Whose the slut?"

I coughed and covered my laugh and whispered back, "That's Lissa Raymond. The school's biggest slut."

Abby smirked and said, "Well, you got that right. Why is she coming over here?"

Before I could answer, Lissa smiled sweetly at Abby and through a "glare" at me. Then she smiled at Abby again and said, "Hi, I'm Lissa Raymond as you must know. I hear you're the new girl. Abigail right?"

Abby nodded and said, "Yeah, that's me last time I checked and can I ask what you want?"

Lissa seemed taken aback and glared before she replaced it with another sweet smile. Then she said, "I'm going to let that slide since you're new. Anyways, why don't you ditch this loser and come sit with the poplars'."

Abby thought for a moment then she glanced at me. I shrugged and looked down not really caring what she did. Then I heard her say something that made my head snap up in surprise.

"Um… how about not. You see, Max is my new friend and I'm not going to ditch her like everybody else. Sorry to burst your bubble slut. Have fun with being used. Bye"

I laughed at Lissa's shocked face and she stomped while slipping and stumbling back to her table. I turned to see Abby looking at me. I raised an eyebrow in question at her.

"I know your and outcast or loner Max. I'm like that to. An I want to be your friend, please," she batted her blue eyes at me playfully and I smirked.

Then I decided I liked her and nodded she smiled and raised her hand. I grasped and we shook. Saying together, "Friends till the end."

Then we burst out laughing just as the bell signaling lunch was over went off. Making me and Abby jump with surprise.

* * *

_**~Time Skip to After school~**_

* * *

As I walked to my locker I heard someone running to catch up to me. I didn't even bother looking. Suddenly, the person's hand came down on my shoulder to stop me. I swiveled to face my attacker and saw it was just Abby. I sighed and kept walking.

Abby smiled at me and said, "So what's up girl?"

I shrugged and opened my locker to grab some homework and went out to my car with Abby still following me. Finally, I turned and asked, "Why do you want to be my friend?"

Abby sighed and said, "Max, I know what it's like for everyone to hate you and want nothing to do with you. I know by the way you look and act that you do to. So I want to be your friend even if I'm or only one. I don't care."

I gaped at her then I smiled and she walked over to me. I froze as she hugged me then she said, "You are my friend Max. I will be there if you need me okay. I have to go so call me, later. Bye!" Then she hopped into a red Mitsubishi and drove off waving as she passed me.

I waved back and got into my car and decided to drive to a mchanic to get my window fixed. Stupid Lissa!

* * *

_Creature P.O.V._

_It waited for the deer to walk in it's path as it's eyes glowed an unearthly red. Suddenly, there was a crunch of hooves on twigs as a deer came galloping onto the hunter's path. Without a second thought, the creature lunged and tore at the deer's skin. _

_Feeling the dark blood drip from its jaws as it took the deer's life. Then a loud laughter filled the night air making the creature tense. Dropping its kill, it hid behind a few trees as the same red-head from the other night and the boy as well came into view. It growled, but not loud enough for the human's to hear._

_The girl was laughing while the boy seemed to look annoyed. That's when she screamed bloody murder. The guy jumped and looked around until he spotted the mutilated body of the deer._

_The creature growled and was about to step forward when the boy said, "Shhh! Did you hear that?"_

_The girl shook her head as hot tears streamed down her frightened face. "Fang, can we please go?"_

_The boy, Fang, shook his head and nodded. The girl turned and started walking back the way they had come when she noticed Fang still standing beside the deer._

"_Fang, come on! We don't know what's out here. We should go, like, now," then she started walking back along the path. The boy said, "Lissa go on without me. I want to check something out."_

_The girl, Lissa, nodded and took off with fear clear as daylight on her face. _

_The creature lowered to its belly as Fang walked around and searched for what could have killed the deer. Finally, the creature turned and still near the ground crawled away through the underbrush…_

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

**I was looking for any clues as to what could have killed the deer when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. **

**I looked over to see some underbrush swaying. Huh….that's weird there wasn't any wind. The trees and underbrush were too thick. I looked closer only to find something I would have never expected.**

**A large, reddish-brown, tail disappear into the dark.**

* * *

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Glad you guys liked chapter 4! I am having so much fun writing this! Lol. I want to give a shout out to my best friend, Duskmoon15 also known as Dusky :D**

**Okay on other news, the new one-shot should be up by Saturday.**

**Now on with story!**

**(By the way, for now on I will be doing A/N's in **_**Bold Italicized )**_

***Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon**

**Now read on! : D**

Chapter 5

* * *

Max P.O.V. 

I woke up with my back aching like I had been hit by a thousand boulders. I sighed and sat up noticing my bed was in a mess of sheets and pillows. I stretched my body then stood up coughing at my sore throat.

I went to the bathroom and as I looked into the mirror, I saw my eyes were a glittering brownish-red. I shook my head and headed out and got dress. I grabbed a simple gray t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Slipping on my shoes I headed out the door to school. Abby pulled up in her car since mine was getting a window replaced. (Curse you Lissa!)

She smiled and said, "Hey!"

I nodded and we started to drive to school. As we went a song I have never heard before came on the radio and Abby started to sing along.

_**(A/N: This is a song that I have loved to listen to and it always helps me with writing. : ) check it out if you like it)**_

* * *

_Castle in the Sky __**(By: Dj Satomi)**_

_There's a place in my mind_

_No one knows where it hides_

_And my fantasy is flying_

_It's a castle in the sky_

_It's a world of our past_

_Where the legend still lasts_

_And the king wears the crown_

_But the magic spell is law_

_Take your sword and your shield_

_There's a battle on the field_

_You're a knight and you're right_

_So with dragons now you'll fight_

_And my fancy is flying_

_It's a castle in the sky_

_Or there's nothing out there_

_These are castles in the air_

_Fairytales live in me_

_Fables coming from my memory_

_Fantasy is not a crime_

_Find your castle in the sky_

_You've got the key_

_Of the kingdom of the clouds_

_Open the door_

_Leaving back your doubts_

_You've got the power_

_To live another childhood_

_So ride the wind_

_That leads you to the moon _

_'cause..."_

* * *

I looked at Abby with a shocked expression and she blushed. I rolled my eyes and said, "Girl, you have an amazing voice. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Abby looked out the window and said, "My mom used to be a world-resound singer and she taught me everything I know."

I smiled and said, "Well, she did a good job."

Abby smiled and then she said, "We are here, mi Amiga!"

I nodded and we got out and headed to our lockers. As she walked down a separate locker hallway, I was left alone to get my stuff. As I arrived at my locker, I saw someone leaning against it. I kept my head down until I was finally there.

I looked up to see Xavier watching me with a monotone expression. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he just kept staring. I finally sighed and gave up, "What do you want Xavier?"

He smiled at the mention of his name and I rolled my eyes. Then he stepped forward and raised a hand that I didn't notice was behind his back and I gasped. There in all its mystery was my journal. I glared at him and hissed, "Give that to me now."

He just chuckled and said, "No, not until you tell me what these entries are talking about. I watched as his facial expression morphed from emptiness to worry to humor. I shook my head no.

He didn't seem to like this and glared, "Tell me now."

I shook my head again and pushed him to the side. Opening my locker and grabbing the stuff I needed I closed it and started to walk away. Then I stopped when Xavier growled, "Max, what are you hiding?"

I shook my head yet again and said, "None of your business. Why do you want to know anyway! You don't even know me for Pete's sake! Just leave me alone."

An with that I ran right out of school and into the woods. I knew Xavier was following me, but I didn't stop running. I couldn't!

I dashed through the underbrush and started gaining speed as I heard Xavier falling farther behind me even though he was the school's biggest track star. I glared at the woods ahead of me and kept running.

I could feel my blood pounding through my veins. My heart beating twice as fast as its normal pace. Even then I didn't slow. I knew I had to get away and fast or else everything would fall apart.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

* * *

**I rushed after Max as she ran through the trees and had to put on speed as I saw her running faster. How she ran so fast I don't know. However, I had to catch her. I had to know what was going on. **

**My curiosity was eating me alive. I rushed after and that's when I saw her disappear behind a couple of trees. **

**I growled and pumped my legs faster rushing to catch up when I rounded the trees I gasped.**

**The trees opened to a small meadow where there was a small slope that lead to a crystal clear pond. I walked forward and looked around with my mouth agape. This place was amazing.**

**I then noticed that Max was no where to be seen. I walked to the center of the meadow and called, "Max?!"**

**I heard nothing and sighed then I sat down glaring at the soft green grass beneath me.**

* * *

Max P.O.V. 

I watched as Xavier sat down in the center of the meadow. I shook my head and kept hidden within the shadows that surrounded the place. I couldn't believe how persistent he was. I wasn't going to get rid of him any time soon.

I watched as he looked around once more before glaring at the ground.

I took one more deep breath before stepping out into the soft after noon light.

* * *

**R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I am so ashamed. *Hangs head in shame* I know you all have been waiting for a few weeks for the new chapter of my newest story and I am here to answer your wishes. Now on with chapter 6 of D&L! Enjoy! Oh! By the way last night I went to see Breaking Dawn: Part 2 and it was awesome! Okay now on with chappie.

*Disclaimer: I no own MR or anything related to Twilight Saga: New Moon.

Chapter 6

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I took a deep breath before stepping out into the soft afternoon light. I watched as Xavier still glared at the ground. Not seeming to have heard me move. I sighed a little in relief and kept moving towards him. Before I knew it, I was standing only a few feet from him.

The adrenaline from our chase earlier seemed to dissipate as I stopped where I was. Finally, I just watched until Xavier seemed to feel a presence behind him. When he turned around, I smirked inwardly at his surprised expression.

I nodded at him in a somewhat courteous "hello". Then I sat where I was bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Xavier was quiet for a little bit and the air seemed to fill with an awkward silence.

I blew out a puff of hair I hadn't realized I was holding. Then everything fell silent once again. I couldn't help, but glance over at Xavier only to find him staring at me with a questioning gaze.

I stayed quiet though. Not moving an inch or even blinking for that matter. Xavier kept staring at me as if daring me to break the silence first. Which I can tell you now, I gladly would not do. Instead, I decided to look around me.

I gazed at the soft green grass that glittered in the afternoon light. The sun's golden rays seeping through the trees like a gold liquid, spreading its warmth everywhere it went. The sky was dotted with small puffy white clouds as the sun rose high and proud like a mighty warrior. Ha-ha, I sound like a poet. I can surly tell you now, I am nothing of a poet.

I kept looking around me at the shadowed trees and the rainbow of flowers that grew here. All was peaceful and quiet. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

My thoughts snapped back to reality to find myself gazing once again into the dark abyss of Xavier's eyes. He glanced at me with a questioning gaze again before he spoke.

"So… what is the deal?"

I watched him carefully as I frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" Xavier smirked and his eyes filled with a slight hint of humor. Though, I couldn't really tell if that was the emotion.

He cocked his head to the side and answered, "What is the deal with you? You seem to be hiding something from what I read in your journal."

My eyes narrowed at the mention of my journal and I could feel my blood start to boil a little bit. Xavier noticed my frown and smirked again. Oh, how much I wish I could just slap that boy. However, I kept my cool and took a calming breath before I said.

" That is none of your concern. What I have to deal with and what goes on in my life is not for those who enjoy prying into other's businesses."

I knew I was making him agitated by speaking in riddles. I could see it just by how his jaw tightened just the slightest. I could hear the grinding of his teeth as he clamped his jaws together in irritation.

Though I did not say anything more. He sighed finally and looked at me with a quiet gaze. He seemed to be probing my eyes for something. However, he would find nothing.

Like him, I was able to hide my emotions. I learned a long time ago not to let people see or know your emotions. It will only backfire and hurt you. I stared back at Xavier with a blank gaze and had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes narrow in even more irritation.

"Why won't you just tell me what's goin on? Maybe there's something I can do to help you," he breathed out a slow breath. I shrugged and looked away from him into the dark tree line. I knew the next question before he even said it and was determined not to answer at all costs.

He asked, "What are you hiding that's so bad?"

I knew if I spoke it would mean danger. I couldn't risk that so I turned to him with another blank expression and pressed my lips into a tight line. He seemed to notice my resistance and frowned. Why you ask was I being so difficult? Well, to answer that you would have to know my secret. But, too bad, I am not saying a word.

Xavier groaned and through his head back in impatience. Next, thing I knew he was on his feet. I glanced up at him with a questioning gaze of my own and before I knew it. He was standing right above me. His knee hitting the back of my shoulder.

Then he knelt in front of me and gazed into my eyes. We were both quiet for a moment. Neither of us daring to breath. Neither one of us wanting to speak first. His close proximity made me shiver on the inside a little. This surprised me a little and I felt my eyes widen a bit. Before I gained my composure.

Then I pushed myself onto my knees so that I was now level-to-level with Xavier. I still wasn't going to talk and I knew neither was he. Well, I could do this all day. But, I didn't feel like sitting there and having a staring contest. So I rose to my feet and turned to go. That's when Xavier made a big mistake.

He had stood up to and snatched my hand from my side. Pulling me to him. I, at first, was surprised; then I was utterly pissed. I jerked my hand out of his grasp and narrowed my eyes at him. Glaring. He smirked and that set me over the edge.

I could feel my blood start to rise. I could feel it boiling with anticipation. Little did Xavier know, he messed with the wrong person.

He seemed to be enjoying my reaction and held up my book. Knew he was just trying to piss me off. An I can literally say he was doing a damn good job. I felt a shudder run down my throat. He held the book even closer to me and smirked even more.

"What's Maxie going to do, huh? Jump like a little kid and try to get her precious diary? I wonder what will happen if I show it to the whole school?"

I glared and felt a snarl rip through my throat. Filling the air with an animalistic sound. Xavier's eyes widened only a fraction of an inch before he continued to taunt me.

"Oooh! Look's like someone is becoming a little angry. Ha-ha, you are such an idiot for thinking I cared. I'll just take this book and be on my way" With that he turned and walked a few paces away before he turned around and with a jerk smile.

He hollered, "Oh, and Max? You should have known better than to trust me. You just a stupid coward who can't do anything right."

With that he turned and walked away to the tree line. But, before he could reach the trees, I snapped.

I felt the blood rushing through my veins filling my body with adrenaline. My heart beat sped up and I could see red start to tint my eye sight. My gaze set on Xavier. Nothing else, but my target.

A powerful snarl tore through me as I heard flesh tear and saw the ground grow further away from me. As if I was getting taller. In a flash of clothes tearing and snarls filling the air, everything, but my sounds and Xavier's breathing filled the air.

I stood there tall and proud. Then I focused on Xavier, upon hearing the sounds, had turned around. Now, he was frozen in tear at the sight of me. But, I didn't care. The only thoughts running through my head were: _'Kill him! Make him suffer the way he deserves to!'_

However, before I could do anything I calmed myself. I felt myself grow small and felt myself fall to the ground. I looked up to see a petrified Xavier. I beckoned him over to me and slowly as if under my control. He moved over to me. Kneeling beside me once he reached me.

He shrugged out of his jacket when he saw me and handed it to me turning away to give me some privacy. Then I covered myself and sighed feeling the last of the horrible secret fade and reality return.

Xavier was still silent and his eyes were still wide, but he seemed to be calming down. I glanced at him and whispered, "What did you see?"

He shook his head and said, "All I saw was- was a-a um… all I saw was you and you seemed to be getting bigger….. Then all I saw was a black mist and red eyes…"

He took a shaky breath before continuing: "Red eyes that were filled with what seemed to be hatred other than that I saw nothing until you fell to the ground in a heap as the darkness faded…. What was that?"

I looked away from him and spoke, "That was part of my secret luckily not all." Luckily, he didn't see what was becoming of me. Hopefully, he would forget with my gift…..

I glanced into his eyes with a probing gaze. "Fang, I want you to listen to me very carefully…..You will not remember what happened here. Instead, you will remember that you skipped school and played video games at home all day. You won't remember me or any of this."

Then I blew into his face and he fell to the ground in a sleep. I grabbed my journal and dragged him to his house where I laid him on his front lawn. He wouldn't wake up until his mom or dad found him.

Then I continued home seeing that the daylight was coming to an end. I felt the adrenaline returning as I gazed up at the stars. I dashed home and headed up to my room falling asleep instantly from the days events. At which had made me so tired.

Later that night, I woke up seeing red again…

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought. I will post the next chapter tomorrow if I get at least ten reviews! So please R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my gosh! Thank you for all the reviews! Can't believe I got over 13 reviews, that still is a really fast response for a chapter. I just would like all my readers to know that I am grateful to have awesome support like you guys! Thanks again. Okay here is the next chapter for D&L! Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

**I woke up to morning light streaming through my bedroom window making everything seem brighter and cheerier. Ugh, I hate bright mornings and I hate the morning in general. Pulling myself into an upright position, I felt the blood rush back to my head and I groaned in a little pain. Head/morning rushes were not fun. **

**Raising my head after a moment, I glanced around at where I was. Huh, when did I arrive in my bedroom? Letting the thought go, I threw my black comforter off and headed over to the bathroom connected to my room. I switched on the light and looked in the mirror at myself. **

**My dark hair stuck up in multiple directions and my olive-toned skin seemed a little paler than normal. Oh well, my brown eyes seemed tired and I had dark circles under my eyes. Huh, no wonder, guess that's what happens when you play video games all night. **

**I glanced over at the small clock on my vanity and the green numbers shined 6:58. Oh jeesh! I was going to be late for school!**

**I jumped into the shower and out in the next five minutes. Then, I ran over to my closet after drying off and grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans and a black wife-beater. Slipping them on as well as my black converses. **

**Without another thought, I rushed out the door and sprinted to school which was only a few blocks from my house. Yeah, not so much fun when you have to sprint to get there. I arrived at school just before the bell rang to let the students in to go to their lockers. **

**I was walking towards mine when I felt a small, fragile hand encase my arm and pull me to a stop. The hand's long cat-like nails creating half-moons as they dug into my skin. **

**Glancing over at who the person was I saw only a flash of red-hair before I as pushed against a wall and my lips attacked. I froze before I kissed back placing my hands on Brigid's lower back. Pulling her closer to me.**

**I knew multiple people were watching, but I didn't care. Nothing bothered me just the feeling of her lips made me feel good. I pressed her small body to me as I continued to kiss her hungrily. **

**That's when I heard someone clear their throat and say, " Yo, Fang! Stop making out with Brigid or else Matt Hawkins is going to beat you to the pulp!"**

**I chuckled and pushed Brigid away and looked over to where my buddy, Iggy was standing with his arm around his girlfriend, Ella. She was a pretty Mexican chick. With long black hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. **

**Ella was captain of the girls JV cheerleading squad where as my girlfriend, Lissa, was captain of the varsity cheer squad. I smirked at the comparison and realized how much of a low-life Ella was. Ha! Iggy could do so much better. But, every time I show him a girl hotter than Ella, he would always turn down the offer. I guess that's what love does to ya. Gladly, I won't be falling in love for a while. There is too many girls to date and mess with. **

**I shrugged at Iggy and turned back to Brigid and smirked saying, "Got to go sexy, I'll talk to you later." **

**Then I pushed her away and walked over to where Iggy and Ella were and where Dylan and Sam had joined them. Then we all headed to first period and Lissa joined up with us. Ah! It was good to be on top. **

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I glared at he back of his head as he passed me in the hall with his posse. Then yesterday's events ran through my mind and I smirked. He was so clueless and thought he was on the top. Ha! As if!

I shook my head and slammed my locker shut. That was when a hand curled around my waist and pulled me to a small frame. I looked over to see Abby smiling at me with mischief in her eyes.

I pulled away from her and asked quietly, "Abby….what are you thinking?"

She giggled and hugged me before turning and walking away. Before she disappeared into the mass of students she said over her shoulder: "Ha-ha, you'll find out soon Maxie. Soon…. Just know that I know that you like him, a lot." With that she disappeared and I was left alone by my locker with a crowd of people moving all around me.

_~Time Skip to Lunch~_

I sat at an empty lunch table away from everyone else when I heard someone sit in the seat across from me. I glanced up to see Abby sitting in front of me . I rolled my eyes at her perky grin and went back to poking at what I think was pizza.

Then Abby took my plate and said, "Hey girl! There's someone I want you to meet. Come with me!"

Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me across the cafeteria to where I saw Fang, Lissa, Sam, Dylan, and Iggy were sitting with other people. I growled, "Abby, why our we going over here?"

Abby just shrugged and said, "He sits over here."

She finally dropped my hand when we reached the table and everyone looked up in a bit of surprise then they all narrowed their eyes at me. I fidgeted at all the glares and looked away as Abby said, "Hey guys!"

A few people smiled at her and said, "Hey!" back when she smiled at them. Then Dylan stood up and walked over to Abby wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. I narrowed my eyes at the gesture and that was when I really saw what Abby was wearing.

Her blonde hair was cut to hand just mid-neck. She had highlighted it in red to. Abby had on a short black mini skirt and a red cami and black high heels to match. _**(A/N: Can anyone say, "ugh!")**_ Lissa stood up after Dylan and walked or more like stumbled over to Abby and smiled at her.

"Hey Abby, whose your little friend?"

Abby seemed to forget for a moment then she glanced at me and said, "Oh yeah!"

"Guys, this is Maximum Martinez. But, she goes by Max." Abby then pulled away from Dylan and walked over to me and slung her arm over my shoulders pulling me forward with her.

That's when Lissa walked up. Her dark green eyes analyzing me like a piece of work. Then she smiled and held out her dainty hand. She said, "I'm Lissa Raymond. It's nice to meet you Max."

I glared at her and watched her eyes widen in fear then she re-plastered that fake smile onto her face. I just stared at her hand until she dropped it and turned to Abby who was watching the whole exchange.

"So Abby, are you coming to my party tonight?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically and turned to grin at me. She said,

"You coming?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head no before I turned and walked away. I heard Abby call my name, but I wasn't turning around anytime soon.

I pushed the cafeteria doors opened and headed straight for the woods across the street. I could feel my blood racing and took deep breaths to calm myself. How could she?! I thought Abby hated Lissa and her posse. That's one of the things we became over. I growled as I entered the tree line and shook my head in dismay.

If Abby wanted to turn into a little wannabe then that was fine by me. As long as she left me alone, I wouldn't care. I continued on towards my destination when I heard footsteps crunching the leaves behind me.

I quickly scanned the area around me and found a tall tree near me. I checked for the follower then I shimmied up the tree. Jumping from branch to branch till I was half way up the humongous tree. I glanced down to see a small figure looking around.

After a few more minutes, the person turned and left. With my advanced hearing I knew they had left the trees. I scurried down from the tree and sighed in relief. Then I turned and went off towards a small creek I had found a few nights ago after my encounter with Lissa.

Arriving at the creek, I went and sat by the waters edge and looked down at my reflection. My hair laid limp framing my face. My eyes drooped with tiredness. I sighed and looked at the rocks below the water's surface.

Everything was backwards. Fang almost found out about my secret. Abby turned to the wannabes and Queen Slut. An I couldn't seem to control my anger as easily as before. Huh…..what was happening to everything?

I gazed at the water then I thought about the curse. IT made me angry to how I had to suffer when no one else did. My stupid mother didn't even know what I was going through and she didn't even care about me. Angel was the little "star" of our family. If you could even call it that anymore.

Since my dad died, it seemed everything was falling apart. Piece by piece, slipping away like strings snapping from a seam. I looked at my reflection wondering how this all could have happened to me? Why couldn't I just be like any normal teenager. However, that wasn't the case.

I was a girl everyone hated, was suffering the loss of family, and had to hide who she really was. Closing my eyes, I breathed in the crisp air and felt it burn my throat as I inhaled. This was what I needed. Closed off from the world.

I breathed in and out and felt the air around me start to warm. I could feel the heat pulsing through my body racing through my veins. My blood pounding through my body. I opened my eyes to see everything in a dark veil of red. I gazed down at the water, I saw my eyes shining a bloody red.

I grinned and saw my canines enlarged and sharp as razor blades. Leaning forward, I saw how the skin around my eyes seemed to shimmer then a black veil of darkness appeared into the air around me. My thoughts turning to that of a predators….

I heard a dark, malicious voice whisper in my mind, _"Kill them! Kill them all! They mean nothing to you, to us. They left you for death and now you have the power to gain your revenge. Kill them all!"_

I shook my head trying to clear the darkness from my mind. I could feel the shadows around me lick at my skin. Committing what they knew was theirs. I tried blocking the darkness out of my mind. But, then a burning sensation came to my skin.

I felt like I was kneeling in a fire. The flames licking at my skin. Making it bubble and shrivel as my flesh burned. I lowered my head in agony. Biting my tongue to keep from crying out. The fire was growing hotter. The heat almost unbearable.

I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my head to the darkening sky of clouds and cried out. Though what came out of my mouth was a blood curdling scream. I tried to make the fire go away. I knew it was just an illusion of evil. Something that happened when I didn't give into the shadows.

I pulled my head down into my hands and clenched my jaw. Gritting my teeth to keep from screaming out again. I could feel my body was losing control and I didn't want to give in. Not like this.

With a cry of outrage, I used the energy I had left and pushed back the darkness. A flash of searing pain engulfed me and that drew the line. I threw back my head and screamed as loud as I could not caring if anyone heard me.

The pain was too much, but I couldn't give in. I gained what strength I had left and used that to my advantage. Finally, I was able to find my voice and I said, "No! You can't have me! I'm not anyone's to control. I am me!"

With a final swoosh, the air seemed to grow brighter around me and the veil of darkness sizzled with anger. I didn't care though, I wanted it gone. I glared at the dark mass around me and hissed, "Go away!"

With those final words the darkness gave way with a moan of longing and anger. Before it vanished into the black earth beneath my feet. I slumped forward exhausted. I found myself gazing once again into the creek.

My eyes were no longer the blood red, but a shining silver with hazel edges. My skin wasn't was pale as before. An my teeth were back to their original shape and form. There was no trace of my secret left. I gave one last breath before I choked on a sob.

Suddenly, tears escaped from me and poured down my face. Leaving tear streaks in their wake. I couldn't hold back the racking sobs as they grew louder until I couldn't control them or myself anymore.

What have I become? What was going to happen now? I dropped my head into my hands and curled into a ball. Continuing to sob for what felt like hours. Which might have been only a mere half- hour or so.

After a while of crying, I felt my tears dry up and my sobbing stop. I wiped my eyes knowing without looking that they were red and puffy. I stood up and dusted off my pants. I gazed at the clear water once more. I knew what was happening. But what I didn't want to know was that I was terrified.

With that last thought in my mind, I headed for home. No caring that I was basically playing hooky from school. All I knew was that I needed to figure things out. An I needed to be alone.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V. **_**(A/N: I really don't like him right now. :/)**_

**I gazed around the class looking for the blonde chick from earlier today. I think her name was Max…..oh well, who cares. Suddenly, my view was cut short by my girlfriend, Lissa. She smiled flirtatiously at me and leaned forward. Giving me a full view of her fake boobs.**

**I just looked at her with a bored expression and then wrapped my arms around her waist. Pulling her into my lap and kissing the pulse point on her neck. **

**She giggled like a peppy little girl and whispered, "Hey Fangy, what do you say we skip class and go somewhere more private?"**

**I smirked at her suggestion and pulled her up and to the back of the class where a door connected to another classroom. Opening it and making sure no one else was looking I pushed her inside. Following closely behind. **

**The room was mostly empty except for a few desks and chairs here and there. The lights were dim and seemed to cast gray shadows everywhere. Lissa plopped down onto the edge of one of the desks and winked at me. **

**I smirked again and walked over to her, placing my hands on either side of her. She giggled again and brought her hands to my chest stroking the long plains of my abs.**

**I groaned in pleasure and brought her lips to mine. She immediately responded. Grabbing my hair and pulling me closer to her. I kissed her hungrily and pulled her legs around my hips. Then I stroked her upper-thigh. **

**She giggled and moaned in my mouth making me feel good. I was about to unbutton her shirt when the classroom door flew open. I jumped about a foot in the air and stood up straight pulling Lissa with me. **

**There standing in the doorway was Sam. He glared at us before grinning like a full blown idiot. **

"**Dang, Fang. Didn't know you would do that in school?"**

**Lissa grunted in annoyance and whined, "Fang, get rid of him!" I just rolled my eyes at her and pulled away much to her protest. She glared at Sam then hopped off the desk and sashayed out of the room. Swinging her hips more than necessary.**

**Sam stared at her until she was gone. Then he looked at me an grinned with a seductive smile. I just shrugged and said, "Don't knock her up and get her pregnant. That's all I'm going to say. She's all yours otherwise."**

**Sam's grin widened and he ran off like a puppy after Lissa. I smirked and shook my head following them a few minutes later. Sam was just like me and I had taught him everything he knows.**

_**(A/N: I'm so sorry. I wrote that and you guys had to read it. I am truly scarred from this. Yuck! *note to self* don't ever have Lissa and Fang make out like that again. However, it's part of the story so my wish will not come true. : ( though I will not go into anymore needed description when I make them kiss.)**_

* * *

_~Time Skip to Lissa's Party~_

_**(A/N: I will be doing Lissa's P.O.V. in normal writing, but put her P.O.V. title in bold so you can tell when it's her point of view.)**_

* * *

**Lissa P.O.V.**

I shimmed into the new dress I bought for my party. It was a short yellow dress that went to mid-thigh. It hugged my breasts perfectly giving them more of a roundness look. Curling my red hair I spoofed it up to look like a snooki hair style.

Then I heard the door bell ring and giggled knowing the first people were here. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to reveal about eighty people and more were pulling up. This party was going to be off the hook. Now, to find Fangy! I ran off in search of my man.

_~Time Skip to later on~_

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V. 

The party was now in full swing with it being close to 11:00. Everyone was having a great time. There were people dancing or more like grinding. Others drinking punch which everyone knew was spiked. An even Lissa was in a full make- out session with Fang. All the while, everyone was partying after a long torturous week at school. Now, it was time to relax and enjoy the ride of the night.

* * *

_Creature's P.O.V. _

_The creature glared through the forest fringe as it watched the party going on at Lissa Raymond's house. It snarled as the music seemed to grow louder than it should have been. Hurting the creature's sensitive hearing. _

_With a grunt, the creature turned and ran off through the forest. The sounds and smells of the awful party falling behind as the quiet forest overruled it. The creature ran at full speed now. Not, slowing and sprinting as fast as it could. _

_The cool air swarmed though its fur as it flew across the forest floor. Its large padded paws thumping the ground in a soft rhythm. Suddenly, the smell of deer hit its nostrils. Making it halt. _

_With its eyes shining with hunger, the creature sought out the deer and once located. Lunged!_

_There was nothing. Then the night filled with the terrified scream of the doe as it cried out in pain. But, was cut short by a sickening crack. The body falling to the ground with a loud thump. Then everything was still except for the snarls coming from the creature as it bit into the doe's flesh._

_Its mid reeling in the pleasure of the kill. Feeling triumphant as it watched and felt the doe die. Though the creature did not regret one moment of it._

_Once the meal was finished and nothing, but scraps of fur and bone littered the forest floor. The creature raised its muzzle to the sky and let out a deathly sound. Sending chills through anything near by. Filling everything with fear as it swiveled around and ran off into the darkness that surrounded it._

* * *

**Please tell me if you guys liked it or not! I know I said I would up date on Saturday and I was going to post the chapter on Sunday, but I decided the chapter wasn't ready. So I continued writing and reproofing it until it was ready. So hope you all enjoyed it! Oh and FYI: I will not be updating my other stories for a bit, but maybe a chapter or two at a time. My main focus will be this story and get it done then complete the rest of my stories one at a time. : p**

**It shouldn't take longer than the next month or so. **

**Max: Wow…..why won't you update?**

**Me: Cause I just want to focus on finishing this story first. I'll update a few chapters on the other stories so don't worry. But when all is said and done, it should take the rest of the month and next month. **

**Max: So that means….**

**Me: MORE & FREQUENT UPDATES! (with good chapters of course) **

**Me & Max: R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! It's time for another chapter of D&L! Hope you guys liked Chapter 7 now here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon **

**On with the story!**

Chapter 8

* * *

Max P.O.V.

No! No! Why are they doing this to me! I stared at the fire around me. It roaring and licking at the fallen trees in my way. I glanced at the sky only to see a smoky haze of ash and smoke. I could feel the heat scorch my skin. Making me grit my teeth in pain.

A hand suddenly touched my shoulder and I looked through the haze to see two dark obsidian eyes staring back at me. I saw the olive skin and toned muscles beneath right before I saw the dark wash of black hair covering the boy's head. He had a look of worry on his face and he pulled me close o him. His body cool compared to the heat around us.

I glanced through my lashes at the boy and realized why he looked so familiar. It was Fang.

He gazed back at me and said in a concerned and strong voice, " It's okay. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise."

Suddenly, the fire around us faded and we were standing in nothing, but blackness. I looked around. But couldn't see anything. I turned back to Fang only to see he was gone.

That's when I felt a painful jab in my stomach. I looked down to see dark streaks of red staining my shirt as I bled. I was too chocked to move and then I blacked out…

* * *

I woke with a start. My blood pounding in fear. That was the tenth time I had that dream this week. Every time I closed my eyes I would have flashes of the dream. Of Fang. Yet, I couldn't make sense of it. What did it mean?

I shook my head trying to clear the images of the dream as it started to recede. Fading into the depths of my mind. I sighed finally as the images vanished and pushed myself out of bed.

This was going to be a long day. I stretched and threw off the cover of my bed and walked over to my vanity in the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and saw that my eyes were puffy again and I had dried tear streaks along my cheeks.

Sighing, I hopped into the shower and got out blow drying my hair in the process. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue converse, and blue halter top that had sequin pearls along the hem. I slipped the clothes on. Then I braided my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. Leaving a few stray hairs down to frame my face.

I slipped on my black and blue striped socks and blue converse and headed down the stairs. I grabbed my backpack and keys by the bottom step and went into the kitchen. I found Katrina sitting there with a cup of coffee while Angel was eating a giant plate of pancakes.

Katrina's emerald eyes snapped up to me and narrowed. Then she plastered a smile on her face and said, "Max! How are you this morning sweetheart?"

I knew she wanted something and just got straight to the point. I glared and asked, "What do you want Katrina?"

She seemed taken aback at my annoyed tone, but answered brightly, I was wondering if you would take Angel to school for me? I have to meet up with a client in half and hour and still need to get ready."

I looked her up and down and saw she was wearing a white cami that showed more than needed and a pair of black booty-shorts. I inwardly cringed at how ugly and sluttish she looked. I shook my head and growled, "Do it yourself. You have enough time."

Katrina had been sipping her coffee when I answered so the result was her coughing on her coffee and then she glared at me. Or at least tried to. She gritted her teeth and said, "You will not answer me like that again young lady! I am your mother and I demand some respect in this house!"

I rolled my eyes which only pissed Katrina off more. Then I narrowed my eyes at her and hissed, "You have never been anything of a mother to me! I am not your maid, servant, or little care taker for Angel. You want something done. Do it yourself! I f-ing hate you, Katrina and I don't want to be caught up in a fantasy you have."

With that I turned and opened the front door. Slamming it behind me. Then I rushed to my car already feeling the tears sting my cheeks as they trickled. I pulled out of the driveway and sped off to school without even thinking about what just happened.

* * *

_~Time Skip to after Fang and posse walk by~_

* * *

I glared at the back of Fang's head as the night's dream reoccurred in my mind. I shook my head, but kept glaring. As if sensing my stare, Fang's head turned and his dark eyes met mine.

I couldn't detect any emotion in those dark depths and I knew he couldn't pick anything from mine. I just shook my head and took my eyes off him. I could feel his eyes linger a moment longer before he turned and disappeared around the corner.

Stood there for a moment longer before I turned and walked to my first hour class. As I entered the class the first thing that caught my eyes was Fang. He was sitting in the seat next to mine and was talking to his girlfriend, Lissa. I shook my head again. _**(A/N: Wonder if she gets headaches :p)**_

Lissa looked up and saw me then she smirked and leaned towards Fang and whispered something in his ear. He was silent as she did this then when she pulled away, he looked up at me. I saw no emotion once again in his eyes as he stared at me.

I just looked at the floor and walked to my desk where I heard Lissa giggling at something. I sat and dropped my books onto my desk. I was pulling out my English homework when Lissa sat on my desk and said, "Hey Maxie! Long time no see."

Keeping my cool, I gazed at Lissa with a bored expression. I watched as her fake smile dimmed and she furrowed her brows. Smirking at her constipated expression, I turned to my homework and started doodling in the notebook I had pulled out.

Lissa attempted to make conversation with me except she was the only one putting in effort. Finally, she huffed and hopped off my desk. Then she strutted away back towards Fang and his friends.

Shaking my head, I waited as class started and went through the motions of Mrs. Cal's boring class. Finally, the bell rang saving me from dieing of boredom. I gathered my things and was about to head out the door when a warm hand stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder to see pale blue eyes looking back at me. That's when I recognized one of Fang's friends, Iggy. I narrowed my eyes at his hand and he removed it smiling sheepishly.

"Um…..hi, I don't think you know me, but my name is Iggy Dentin. I'm a friend of Fang's…"

I just watched as he fidgeted uncomfortably then said, "I know who you are Dentin and I don't want to talk to you."

As I turned to leave I heard a stumble and looked down to see Iggy was latched onto my leg and said, "Please hear me out!"

I shook my head and pulled my leg from his grasp and walked out the door without a second glance.

After school, I walked to my car only to find Iggy standing there looking for me. I growled under my breath and walked over to him. "What part of leave me alone don't you understand?"

He looked over at me and grinned like a maniac. "I was going to leave you alone, but Ella wouldn't stop bothering me."

I cocked my head to the side in question. Who was Ella? He seemed to get my confusion and smiled even brighter looking at something behind me. I turned to see a small pretty girl with long black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

She was wearing black leggings, a green off the shoulder shirt and brown ugg boots. I watched as she walked past me and stood next to Iggy. Iggy waved his hand saying, "Max, meet Ella Griffin, my girlfriend."

Ella smiled, "Nice to meet you Max. I'm Ella as Iggy just said and I have heard a lot about you."

I tilted my head in confusion. How would she know anything about me? Ella smiled even more at my expression and said, "My younger sister, Nudge, is friends with Angel. She knows a lot about you from Angel and she told me."

I nodded in understanding then snapped, "So what do you guys want?"

Ella and Iggy looked at each other uncertain at my tone and Ella looked at me and spoke. "I was wondering if you would like to come over this Friday and have a movie night with me, Iggy, and the rest of our gang?"

I was stunned for a moment before I said, "Um….sure. But, why are you all of a sudden inviting me to a friend thing?"

Ella just smiled and said, "Because I would like to be friends with you and I know you don't have any friends so I thought you would like to be friends with me and the rest of the gang."

I felt a smile skim my lips at her care words. Then, I nodded and said, "sure."

Ella grinned and hugged me. I froze at the close proximity and as if sensing my discomfort she pulled away and handed me a piece of paper. On it was a nine digit number. I looked at her questioningly. She nodded and said, "That's my number. Text me your address and I'll come help you get ready for the get together on Friday."

I just nodded and looked away. Ella smiled and pulled Iggy away back towards the school. I hopped into my car and drove home. Thinking o my self, I finally might be able to have some friends.

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. The dream had come back again and I couldn't keep the tears from falling again. I pulled my knees and arms into a ball. Then I rocked back and forth feeling vulnerable and helpless.

This was bad….

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I will update tomorrow with a longer chapter and hopefully a better chapter. :p anyways, please read and review! Thanks. Love ya guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Welcome to the new chapter of D&L! Lol.**

**I hope you all liked chapter 8 and hope this story is getting better as I continue to write and you guys read. Please let me know if you guys have any questions or any comments in reviews or feel free to PM me. **

**To fangs-only-girl: I can't help, but agree with you. They do remind me of Jasper and Alice. Ha-ha! An don't worry, Max will get her revenge on Lissa just not yet :P**

**Okay, now on with the story because I just want to stop talking…. : D**

**Max: aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: what?**

**Max: what do you do at the beginning of every chapter?**

**Me: *face palms* oh yeah! You do it.**

**Max: Why me?**

**Me: because I said so or else….**

**Max: * backs away slowly* you wouldn't!**

**Me: *cackles evilly* oh yeas I would…..**

**Max: *glares* give me back my mom's cookies!**

**Me: *runs away with Max's cookies* Neeeevvvveeerrr!**

**Max: *runs after me* now!**

**Fang: *appears out of nowhere* what the? *leaves shaking head***

**Ella: *appears* huh….why do those two have to get so worked up over such small problems. I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Silver doesn't own anything related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon. **

**Max & Me: *fight to the death for cookies***

**Ella: *shakes head while trying to pull the two away from each other before one kills the other* Please read on to the chapter now! Enjoy.**

**Me: *pulls away while Ella restrains Max* Ha-ha! Sorry about that guys. Well as Ella said, please enjoy chapter 9 of Dark secrets and Lies! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

_Creature P.O.V. _

_The dark red of the creature's eyes simmered with anger at the impatience of the boy. He was sitting on a rock in a clearing while the red-head danced seductively around him. Or at least tried to._

_Without a careful eye the girl jumped towards the dark-haired boy and hummed a harmful tune. Her "voice" screeching more like that of a dieing cat. _

_The creature narrowed its eyes in irritation at the two. It was supposed to hunt in this clearing, but the noisy humans had scared off all the delectable prey._

_The girl, whose name the creature remembered as Lissa, whispered to the boy. _

"_Come on Fangy! Let's have a little fun. We are alone of course."_

_The creature snorted quietly and turned and padded away. Not wanting to hear anymore of the girl's obnoxious voice. As the animal padded along the ground; its paw snapped a twig making a loud 'CRACK!' echo through the trees. _

_It froze in recognition as it heard the boy stand and step carefully into the trees. Not caring if he saw the creature, it turned to look straight at him. The boy seemed to not see the creature for awhile._

_Deciding finally nothing was there and turned to leave. As he did so the creature let out a soft growl and turned. Jumping into the undergrowth it disappeared._

_The creature ran through the trees. Its breathing even and powerful. Its heart beating a pace six times faster than that of a human and gaining speed as it went along. _

_The creature continued running for a long while. It felt like mere hours before the animal stopped in a deep part of the forest. Dropping onto its haunches, the animal raised its head to the clear blue sky that could be seen through the tree tops. Its gaze warn and sad as it saw a hawk fly over head. _

_The creature watched as the hawk glided through the air currents. It heard the beat of the bird's wings as it sliced through the sky flying until the creature could no longer see it. Its familiar beat of wings disappearing along with it._

_The creature felt a small prickle on the back of its neck. It turned to see a pair of black human eyes gazing at it with fear. _

_The creature looked solemnly at the human and cocked its head to the side. The human stepped forward a step then stopped as if contemplating what to do next. _

_The creature seemed to know what the human wanted and stood on its paws rising to its full height. The human seemed taken aback at the creature's size and took a step back. The creature lowered its head in quiet sureness. It was hoping for the human to calm and come forward. _

_The human nodded and slowly came forward till it was about a mere half foot from the snout of the animal. Raising a hand in wariness the human placed it gently out in front of them. The animal backed away a little then looked at he hand with regret in its eyes._

_The human, who was the boy from the clearing, smiled reassuringly at the animal and said, "I won't hurt you."_

_The creature backed away even more and shook its massive head. Knowing that this was wrong. _

_Without a second glance, the creature swiveled around and plummeted into the trees. Leaving the boy standing there with a confused and sad expression on his face. _

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

**I watched as the giant wolf backed away shaking its head. Its silver eyes watching me with sadness and some other emotion I couldn't place. I tried to say something, but before I could it turned and ran. I was about to go after it when I realized something. Those eyes looked familiar. I couldn't quite place where at the moment, but I knew I had recognized them from somewhere.**

**Shaking my head, I turned and walked back to the clearing where I found Lissa gazing at the ground with a frown. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her jump and then she turned her head to look at me with a small smile on her face. I leaned down and kissed her before pulling her up and towards my black hummer. **

**She giggled and brought her head to rest on my arm. Sighing, I pulled her closer knowing that I was just stringing her along. **

**She smiled up at me and said, "Fang, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you."**

**I stopped at that moment in shock. Looking down into Lissa's disgusting and over-make-up-coated eyes, I sighed. "Lissa, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't love you. I don't even like you."**

**Lissa gaped at me like a fish while I pushed her away and unlocked my car. Climbing in I said through the driver's window: " Oh and you might want to call someone to come pick you up."**

**With that I pulled out of the park and drove off.**

* * *

**Sorry, I know its short, but I am really tired right now so please give me a break. The next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow morning and will be way longer. R&R?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Time for another update. Wow, two in a weekend. That's a new record for this month. Ha-ha! Okay, now that I'm done with that, I wanted to say I updated my story Fearless Heart so please read the newest chapter and review. Thanks!**

**On other news, I am now currently free from writing an essay for English in school so I have a few more minutes of free time during the night time. So that means more updates! Okay, now time to reveal the new one-shot I have decided to make. **

***drum roll* The Newest one-shot shall be called: "Battle of the Wings" and the lucky guy to be paired up with Max shall be Fang! With Iggy coming up in second and Gazzy in third (?). **

**Alright, enough of me talking. **

**Max: finally?**

**Fang: Finally! You just never shut up!**

**Max: Wow, Fang that's six words! Must be a new record!**

**Fang: *grumbles***

**Max: whatever, Silvy doesn't own anything related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon! Or any songs mention in this chapter : )**

**Me: Nope, now read on me lovelies!**

**Introducing: the next installment of D&L**

Chapter 10

* * *

_*Time skip: Friday- day of Ella's get together*_

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I was sitting in Mr. Robert's math class when a crumpled piece of paper smacked my head and landed in front of me. I looked down to see I was a note and glanced at Mr. Robert to make sure he wasn't looking. He was busy writing Linear Equations on the board. _**(A/N: I hate math :/)**_

I looked back at the note and unraveled it. There in chicken-scratch writing was a small paragraph. No more than three sentences. It said:

'_Hey, you look really hot today. What to come over? I have lots of beer and marijuana; we can have some fun. Eh?'_

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and looked around to see who would send me such a provocative note. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see one of Fang's buddies, Drew, staring at me hungrily. When he saw me looking, he smirked and made a soft groan for my ears only. An let me tell you. It was NOT pleasant.

I glared and turned away picking up a pencil to write back. On the note I wrote _'What the hell is your problem?! I will never "hang" with you.'_ Then I threw the note back at him and he grinned thinking I had agreed.

However, when he opened the note and read it. His grin dimmed and then he frowned and then he gaped. I smirked and turned away to listen to Mr. Robert explain how to use the Hinge Theorem. What the heck?!

**(**_**A/N: Lol. That is a real theorem and I just learned it last week. Ha-ha! Okay back to the story.)**_

The bell finally rang for the last class of the day. An also my favorite. Music with Mrs. Rosencrantz. She was an awesome teacher and since today was Friday, we would be doing something with showing everyone our talent.

I dashed out of math and down the hall almost knocking over a mocha- skinned girl in the process. I yelled a quick sorry before turning the corner and bursting into the music/ band room. Mrs. Rosencrantz smiled at me and said, "Good day Maximum. How do you do?"

You see the thing with Mrs. Rosencrantz was she liked to speak properly. She was a small middle-aged women with long curly black hair and pale skin. Her eyes the color of melted honey. She looked at me waiting for my answer.

Calming my heartbeat I answered, "I'm well. What are we preparing for today, Mrs. Rosencrantz?"

She smiled and nodded towards the bulletin board next to the door. On there was the schedule for today's class. It said in bright orange letters: "SINGING TODAY HAVE SONG READY".

I smiled and asked, "Is there anything we have to particularly sing or is it free-for-all?" _**(A/N: This reminds me of Halo! Love that game. Raise your hand if you love cookies!)**_

She nodded again and looked back at her desk while I went over to the wall filled with all types of instruments. My eyes caught an electric violin and a small brass harp. Grabbing both I brought them over to my chair and set them on the seat next to me.

Then I pulled out a piece of paper with the song I was going to do. As I was setting everything up, people started to trickle into the room just as the bell rang for the start of class. Lissa and her posse were the last to arrive along with Fang and his buddies.

They all sat in the back and Lissa took her place on Fang's lap and kissed him hard before turning to face the front. Fang glared at her and said something quietly and she pouted and whined. Her words to low to make out.

Fang rolled his eyes and pushed her away. Then he looked away from and to Mrs. Rosencrantz who was now standing in front of us. She smiled a welcoming one, but narrowed her eyes at Lissa and Fang before going to explain today.

"Good say class. Today, as you all know, is Friday and that means it is time again for us to show each other what we came up with this week. Now, it is a free-for-all so you may choose any song you would like. Now, who want's to go first?"

She looked at everyone and some raised their hands. One being Fang. That was a surprise. I watched as she nodded for him to go to the front of the class.

He nodded and walked over to the instrument wall and selected a rare mahogany acoustic guitar. Then he pulled up a stool and mike and started to play. His voice filling the silent room.

* * *

_**(A/N: Bless the Broken Road by: Rascal Flatts. Amazing song!)**_

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That ****God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**I think about the years I spent just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

_**[Chorus]**_

**Now I'm just rolling home**

**Into my lover's arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**.

* * *

When he finished, everyone was staring at him with amazed expressions and then they all clapped. Who wouldn't?! He sounded amazing! I smiled and watched as he put the guitar back and moved to go to his seat. Mrs. Rosencrantz nodded in approval and said, "Next?"

A few other people went and then it was finally Lissa and me last. Lissa asked to go first and Mrs. Rosencrantz nodded in disgust. Yeah, she didn't really like Lissa all that much.

Lissa walked over to the wall of instruments and then turned back to Mrs. Rosencrantz and snapped, "Where the hell is the piano?" I choked on my breath at how stupid her question was. Everyone else laughed and Lissa glared at them until they finally shut up. Then she looked at our teacher with an expectant face.

Mrs. Rosencrantz rolled her eyes and pointed over to the corner of the room where a grand oak piano sat polished and gleaming with all its beauty. Lissa nodded and looked at the crowd of students before her eyes landed on a girl in the second row of chairs.

"You with the ugly sweater come play the piano now."

The girl nodded and walked over to the piano and readied for Lissa to sing. She smirked and said, "I'm going to sing Whistle by Flo Rida."

Everyone just watched as she took the mike and started to sing. An let me tell you it was not a pretty sight or sound for that matter.

* * *

**"Whistle"**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Let me know**

**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**

**And we start real slow**

**You just put your lips together**

**And you come real close**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Here we go**

**(Look) I'm betting you like people**

**And I'm betting you love freak mode**

**And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls**

**And stroke your little ego**

**I bet you I'm guilty your honor**

**That's just how we live in my genre**

**Who in the hell done paved the road wider?**

**There's only one flo, and one rida**

**I'm a damn shame**

**Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring**

**Tryna put it on ya**

**Bet your lips spin back around corner**

**Slow it down baby take a little longer**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Let me know**

**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**

**And we start real slow**

**You just put your lips together**

**And you come real close**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Here we go**

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,Whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

**It's like everywhere I go**

**My whistle ready to blow**

**Shawty don't leave a note**

**She can get any by the low**

**Told me she's not a proIt's okay, it's under control**

**Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle**

**Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes**

**Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road**

**Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo**

**Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle**

**So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music**

**Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it**

**Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Let me know**

**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**

**And we start real slow**

**You just put your lips together**

**And you come real close**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Here we go**

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Go girl you can twerk i****t**

**Let me see you whistle while you work it**

**I'mma lay it back, don't stop it'**

**Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me**

**Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh**

**Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Let me knowGirl I'm gonna show you how to do itAnd we start real slowYou just put your lips togetherAnd you come real closeCan you blow my whistle baby, whistle babyHere we goWhistle baby, whistle baby,Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,Whistle baby, whistle baby,Whistle baby, whistle baby **

I shook my head when she finished with the last scratchy not and only a few people (her posse) clapped for her. She hissed and glared at the rest of the silent class before going to take her seat. Mrs. Rosencrantz sighed in relief which only pissed Lissa off more and walked to the front of the room again. Then she looked straight at me.

"Well Max, looks like you're the last one. I hope you have a great song for us?"

I nodded and grabbed the violin and brass harp, I headed to the front of the room. Then I asked a random girl to play the harp while I played the violin and she nodded. Then I just let myself and sang with all my heart.

_**(Amazing song! Black Sunshine by Neon Hitch. My favorite band!)**_

***radio commentary of drug abuse* **

**Might as well give it a try I get excited when I see the light **

**Looking for a reason why I should know **

**I-I-I **

**I know **

**I know, you don't all agree and now you're disappointed in me But I'm a rebellion and I wanna be free, so And they call him Black Sunshine Oh-ooh will be gone for a while 'Cause I'm gonna get myself a new best friend Until the end, I love him 'til the end End, ay-end I love him 'til the end End, ay-end My black sunshine Until death do us part Got a bad cracked light I can't see far The gravel leaves me scarred But this love got me hurt I-I-I I know I know, you don't all agree and now you're disappointed in me But I'm a rebellion and I wanna be free, so And they call him Black Sunshine Oh-ooh will be gone for a while 'Cause I'm gonna get myself a new best friend Until the end, I love him 'til the end End, ay-end I love him 'til the end End, ay-end My black sunshine**

When I finished, I opened my eyes to see everyone was staring at me with their mouths agape. Though Lissa and her posse had looks of disgust. Was I really that bad? I turned away and put the instruments away right when the bell rang. Then I hurried out of the class and to my car. Driving away as fast as I could.

_~Time Skip to that evening: 1 hour before Ella's get together~_

I was laying on my bed when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Ella. I answered, "Hello Ella, what do you want?"

I heard her huff on the other end and said, "Are you still coming over tonight for the get together?"

I smacked my forehead in stupidity, "I'm so sorry Ella! I completely forgot. I'll be over there in about a twenty minutes."

I heard Ella grumble something on the other end before she said, "Whatever." and hung up on me. I looked at the phone then jumped off my bed. I jumped into the shower and washed real quick. Then I did my hair in a simple fishtail braid and walked over to my closet. I looked at all the clothes I had and sighed.

Then I decided on a simple black cami with a white off-the-shoulder top that had intricate vine patterns all up the left side. Then I grabbed a pair of short jean shorts and slipped them on. Finally, I grabbed a pair of white ballet flats and walked over to my bathroom.

I applied a thin line of eye liner followed by a simple swish of mascara and finally applied simple pink lip gloss. Then I walked out of my room and down the stair just as I heard a car horn honk in front of my house. I opened the door to see Iggy sitting in the driver seat of a '68 corvette.

I gaped at it until Iggy yelled, "Yo! Are you going to get into the car or are you just going to stand there with your mouth agape like a fish! It's not attractive in least bit by the way!"

I shook my head mentally and dashed over to where he had the car waiting. Waving to Angel who was staring out her bedroom window I hopped into the car and we drove off.

_~Time Skip: Location- Ella's House~_

When Iggy pulled into Ella's driveway I gulped. Her house was so big and beautiful. She had a nice clean and well-kept lawn. We got out his car and headed towards the door when it suddenly swung open.

A boy about a year younger than me was standing there with a smile on his face. He had pure blonde hair that pointed in all directions, bright navy blue eyes, and lightly-tanned skin. He wore a grey button-up and dark washed jeans with black converse. I nodded at him and he smiled back then turned to Iggy.

"Hey man! Where have you been and what took you so long? Ella was starting to get worried." At that, Iggy laughed and shook his head. "Ella was always one to worry about things," he smirked and looked at me, "shall we go in?" I nodded and followed him and the blonde boy to what looked like a living room/ parlor.

The room was huge and was shaped like a large square. The walls were painted a soft beige and gold. On the far wall was a giant flat screen TV. and surrounding it was multiple bean bag chairs, two large sofas, a love seat, and a recliner. All matching black leather. I noticed along one of the walls a long table was set up with all sorts of treats and drinks.

That's when I saw everyone else. Ella was sitting on one of the couches a few feet away and was in a deep conversation with some girl that looked strangely familiar. Wonder why?

When we walked in, Ella's head snapped up and a full blown smile lit her face. She squealed and jumped up and raced into Iggy's awaiting arms. While he chuckled and said, "Hey babe."

I stood there awkwardly until Ella turned to me and nodded at my outfit in approval. Then she gasped and said, "OMG! I'm so sorry Max! I have to introduce you to everyone."

Then she turned and said, "Hey guys come over here real quick and meet Max." A bunch of people I didn't recognize appeared and looked at me with warm smiles and curious gazes.

Ella nodded towards the blonde boy from earlier and said, "This is Zephyr Fraters. Though we call him Gazzy. Don't ask why." Then she looked at a girl next to him.

This girl was a little shorter than me and had perfectly tanned skin. She also had dark amber eyes and long bronze-colored hair that ended about mid-back. Another girl was next to her and was as equally tall and tan, but she had soft green eyes and short pixie-styled hair that was a died red color. Ella nodded at them and said, "These is the twins: Katy and Kayla Hinders. They're fraternal though." The two waved simultaneously and giggled.

Then Ella looked at another boy with shot brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. He was kind of cute I must say. Ella said, "This is Anthony Gray-smith. His dad owns the diner down main street."

Anthony smiled and said, "I go by Tony." I nodded and followed Ella as she pointed to two boys and a girl. "An this is Sapphire, Craig, and Jeremy." They waved and said, "Hi."

I nodded to them and looked at Ella asking if there was anyone else. Ella shook her head, but said, "Fang is the only other person and you already know him. He's on the porch outside right now. Why don't you go say hi?" I rolled my eyes and followed to where she said the porch was.

I peeked out to see Fang was leaning on the mahogany railing and was staring up at the stars. I stepped quietly towards him until I was next to him and leaned on the railing myself and gazed up at the stars that danced over head. _**(A/N: I love stargazing. It's so relaxing and an easy way to escape all the stupid things and cruelty in this world.)**_

We were silent for a little bit before Fang looked over at me and asked, "Why are you out here?"

I shrugged not looking at him and answered, "Ella told me to come say hi so I guess hi!" Then I shut up and re-focused on the night sky. Fang chuckled and looked back at the sky as well. I sighed and turned to gaze at the beautiful garden in front of me. How did Ella keep this place so well-kept?

I looked around for a little bit before I heard Fang move. I looked over to see him walking back towards the house. At first, I just looked away until he said from behind, "You coming or are you just going to stand there all night?"

I turned and playfully glared at him only to earn a snicker from him. I laughed and followed him inside where Ella and everyone else were watching a movie.

Fang walked over to the recliner and sat down leaving me to sit on the floor. I sat next to a girl who had been talking to Ella when I first arrived. She turned and smiled at me and that's when I recognized her. She was the girl I almost ran over today on my way to music.

She had large chocolate eyes, mocha-colored skin, and long shiny black hair which was tied up in a pony tail. She smiled and mouthed while pointing to herself, "I'm Nudge."

I smiled back and said quietly, "Max." We shook hands and then turned back to the movie just as the credits rolled up on the screen. That's when Ella stood up and clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention on her.

She smirked and said, "Okay guys in a circle it's time for truth and dare. A few of us groaned receiving a glare from Ella, but complied. I sat in the circle with Nudge on my right, Ella on my left, and Fang across from me. He nodded and I just shook my head waiting for Ella to start.

Once she was sure everyone was ready, she said, "Okay, Kayla! Truth or Dare?" The girl Kayla, smiled and said, "Truth."

Ella sighed and said, "Who in this room do you have a crush on?" Kayla giggled and blushed while looking over at Craig. Everyone, including me, smirked as she said, "Craig."

The guy grinned and said, "Well, I like you, too." Kayla grinned and winked at him which made some of 'awww' and some of us saw 'ewww'.

I laughed and Kayla looked at me with narrowed eyes. Then she glanced at Fang and said, " Fang, truth or dare?"

He shrugged and said, "Dare."

Kayla grinned and said, "I dare you to give Max a hicke on her collar-bone."

My eyes widened and so did Fang's while Ella and Kayla shared a knowing look. I glared at Kayla, but motioned for Fang to come over. He scooted over to me and kneeled in front of me. I held my breath as he leaned forward and kissed my collar bone. I have to bite my tongue to hold in a moan. Then he continued soft kissed until he started to nibble on my skin. Finally, I felt him suck and bite as the hicke formed.

Then he pulled away much to my disappointment and went back to his seat in the circle. A giant smirk on his face. Ella giggled along with Katy, Kayla, Nudge, and Sapphire. I glared at them while Ella handed me a mirror. I looked at the hicke and growled. It was dark and huge.

I looked over at Ella with a pleading look, "Ella, please tell me you have something I can cover this up with." Ella looked at it and nodded in reassurance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang's smirk falter a little after my remark.

I shook it off and said, "Iggy, truth or dare?" Iggy gulped at my devious smile and said, "D-d-dare."

I laughed and said, "I dare you to make-out with Gazzy for two minutes in the middle of the circle."

Iggy's eyes went wide as well as Gazzy's. Ella stopped smirking and glared daggers at me and said, "No way in hell is that dipsh** kissing my man!"

Gazzy looked at Ella in bewilderment and said warily, "Ella…..why would you think I'd do such a thing?" Iggy glared at me as well and said, "Hell no! Anything, but that."

I was taken aback by their tones and looked down and said, "Whatever. Go Iggy." Then I stood up and walked away while Ella called after me. I ignored her and walked out the front door slamming it lightly behind me.

Without a second thought, I took off down the street and ran towards the woods. Once in the clear of the trees, I slowed to a walk and made my way through the dark and silent forest. I looked up to see the stars were shining even brighter once I had gotten away from the neighborhood. I sighed and continued walking till I ended up in my neighborhood. Huh…. I must have been walking for an hour or so. I made my way back to my house and climbed the steps.

I was about to open the door when it flew open and a hand snatched my wrist and pulled me inside. The door slammed behind me as I face-planted into the floor. I looked up to see my mother staring down at me with fury burning in her dark emerald eyes. I backed away as she took angry steps toward me.

She snarled and hissed, "Where have you been?! Were you out partying like the slut you are? Huh?! Answer me you little bit**!"

That's when I smelled the alcohol roll off her breath in heavy waves. I almost gagged, but stopped myself. Katrina glared at me with disgust and said, "You are a pathetic little b****!"

That's when I felt a sharp pain erupt in my stomach as my mother kicked me hard. Making me double over with a groan. She smirked at me and said, "How does it feel?"

Then she slapped me and grabbed my hair and slammed me into the wall with a wicked grin on her face. I cried out on the impact and felt my head pound as if it was being hit with a hammer.

Then darkness consumed me as I watched my mother's blurry figure walk up the stairs and then I blacked out.

**Please tell me what you guys thought! Hope you liked it! R&R?**

**Max: huh…..interesting chapter**

**Me: what's that supposed to mean? **

**Max: nothing, anyways, are you going to tell them?**

**Me: tell them what?**

**Max: *smacks forehead* never mind just tell them in the next chapter. **

**Me:….ok?**

**Max: *shakes head* whatever.**

**Okay, thank you again for reading the newest chapter and I wanted to know if you guys want to know me a little more. (NOT in a perverted way!) I meant asking me questions in your reviews and I'll answer them at the end of each chapter. What do you guys think?**

**If you want to do it, ask me a question in your review for this chapter and I'll answer it in ch. 11. Well that's about it. Thanks again for reading!**

**~Silver**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry for not updating for a few weeks. I've been preparing for finals and there in two weeks. So I am studying my head. So that's my reason for not updating for awhile. Again very sorry for that. **

**On other news, I am now working on my newest one-shot battle of the wings and I also have written 38 new poems (I get bored a lot).**

**Max: Hey everyone! I think you all want to get to the chapter now, right?**

**Me: *glares at Max* Will you shut up for once!?**

**Max: Nope *grins* **

**Me: Then do the disclaimer!**

**Max: Silvy doesn't own MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon or the Character name Anthony Gray-smith. (I learned that another published book has a character named Anthony gray- I think that's the name) But, I do own this version of the character's name as one of my characters. Just a heads up. **

**Me:… that is one long disclaimer. Okay enough of my author note. On with the story/ chapter!**

Chapter 11

* * *

Max P.O.V. 

I woke up to an inky blackness surrounding me. Everything was blurry and I couldn't hear a sound. I glanced around me trying to find a sign of color or life at that. For one, I couldn't find anything and for two, I felt so much pain from moving just a few inches.

I suddenly felt something sharp hit my side and light filtered through my eyes as they cracked open. I found it was about mid-afternoon. Above me a face with glaring emerald eyes was looking down at me. I watched as she said something that I couldn't hear. Her rose-colored lips moving like a fish's mouth.

That's when another sharp prick in my side hit. An finally I focused on Katrina more and was able to finally hear her. As if I was regaining my hearing from a dark empty tunnel. She hissed, "Get up you lazy a**!"

I moved to get up only to be hit by a wave of pain. This made me grunt in agony. Katrina just laughed maliciously and said, "Serves you right. Now get up and clean the house. I won't be home tonight and Angel sleeping at a friends house. But, if I get back tomorrow and this house isn't spotless. You are in for it!"

Then she turned on her candy-apple red heels and sauntered out the door, slamming it behind her. I felt the floor shake for a moment from the sheer boom. Then I stood. Holding onto the wall for support. Then I made my way to the bathroom. Unknowingly, leaving a trail of crimson blood in my wake.

I managed to half drag/half walk myself to the bathroom. Then I looked into the mirror and saw a horrific sight. I had a large bruise under my left eye, a jagged cut along my neck, and multiple other small cuts and bruises along my body. I tried twisting to get a look at my back when the sharp pain appeared from my left side again. I almost cried out in pain, but held my tongue.

I lifted the hem of my shirt to find a dried gash on my hip. Dried blood crusted over the cut and purple bruises were forming along the injury. I gasped at the gruesome sight and pulled my shirt down as fast as I could. Then I turned and stumbled/walked out of the bathroom towards my room when there was a knock on the front door.

I decided to ignore it and carried on to my room. Once there, I settled in my desk chair and cleaned the wounds with peroxide hissing every time the cut stung or burned. Then I wrapped gauze anywhere needed and took a quick 2 hour nap.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked it up and said in a tired voice, "Hello?"

A male voice on the other end spoke, "Is this Maximum Martinez?"

I rolled my eyes mentally and said, "Yes. May I ask whose speaking?"

The man on the other end said, "My name is Dr. Hieratic. I am calling about your friend Abigail Johnson."

I groaned at the mention of that girl's name. "What do you need about her?"

Dr. Hieratic answered solemnly, "I'm sorry to say this, but Abigail was in a car crash earlier and died on impact."

I felt my stomach drop for a second then I was fine. I felt no sadness envelope me or any pity for Abby's death. I shook my head and said into the phone in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry to hear. Please send my regards to the family."

Before the doctor could respond, I hung up and turned to get up. For a moment, I fell and stumbled till I was finally able to get my balance. Then I went on cleaning the whole house which took about two hours.

When I was finally done, I looked at the clock to see it was almost six o'clock. With everything done and having school tomorrow, I climbed the stairs to my room. Falling on my bed with a grunt, I closed my eyes and dreamed of anything, but my living hell.

* * *

_~Dream State~_

_I looked around me to see nothing, but the darkness of trees and the cold light of the half-moon. Feeling a chill run up my spine, I rubbed my arms trying to heat my frozen skin. I took a step forward only to hear the silent crunch of dead leaves beneath my bare feet. _

_There was a low growl behind me. I turned only to find nothing but the shadows of my surroundings. No life seemed to exist. As if I was the only thing here. Then I heard the growl again. This time a lot closer than the first. _

_Then a small glow of light filtered into my vision. There hanging from a black branch was a copper lantern. Its small flame illuminating the small area in a tender glow of gold. _

_I stepped forward reaching out one of my hands and tried to touch the lantern. Another growl ripped through the silent air closer than the last two. That's when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked slowly over my shoulder to see an enormous wolf crouched. Ready to kill. It's crimson eyes on me. The prey. _

_I backed away from it slowly which only made it snarl. Then it rose to its full height. I cringed in fright as the wolf moved towards me. It kept growling the whole time. When it finally moved into the moonlight, I gasped. _

_Its fur was a dark gray with black streaks along its flank and forelegs. It glared at me with such an intensity I felt my heart stop for a beat. The wolf neared closer. Now being only a foot or two away from me. _

_I then saw the frame of the wolf start to diminish. I backed away as the wolf grew smaller and the fur started to melt off its body like water. Then there was a boy about my age standing in front of me. All he had on was a pair of ripped blue jeans._

_I stood frozen as the wolf form finished and disappeared off the boy. He had short brownish- black hair and smooth kind-of-pale skin. His eyes were the color of honey & maple with a hint of crimson around the edges. _

_He was silent as he glared at me. I carefully took a step back and that only made him narrow his eyes in anger. I stopped as he neared me and stopped only when he was a mere foot away from me. _

_He reached out a hand, gently touching the part of my cheek near my ear. I somewhat leaned into his warm touch. It seemed to chase away the chill of the night that had embodied me. He continued to stroke my cheek as he gazed into my eyes with anger. His lean body moved with such a grace that I couldn't look away. _

_Then he opened his mouth to speak, showing a set of pearly white teeth. His voice rose into the night like a beautiful melody of water gliding over smooth stone. _

"_Miei cari stella dei sogni. Perché siete qui?" (__**A/N: he says: My dear star of dreams. Why are you here?)**_

_I glanced at him confused and then a small voice in my head seemed to understand what he spoke. I simply said without thinking, _"_IO sono qui per cercare qualcosa ma non so che cosa_."

_His eyes blinked then they softened at my answer. He pulled me close to him and spoke earnestly, "All questions will be answered. Though not now. It is not the right time."_

_He looked over his shoulder as if he had heard something then looked back at me. His expression now one of trouble and urgency._

"_My star, you must understand that we are not a lot of time. I have come to you for the truth of what you seek." Then his urgent face was replaced with a cocky smile and he stroked my face sending chills down my spine._

_I shivered and his smile grew wider at that. I watched as he moved away from me. My body suddenly missing the heat of his. He turned and walked a few paces before turning back to me. "We shall see each other again my little star."_

_With that he jumped and in mid-air transformed into a wolf and vanished into the darkness. I felt my body go weak and the darkness swallowed me once again._

* * *

_~End of Dream State~_

* * *

I woke with a start feeling coldness envelope me as I shivered with fright. I looked around my room to see it was still dark. My clock glowed green, 5:20 A.M.

I calmed my breathing and stepped out of bed as my alarm went off causing me to fall in surprise. Once turning off the thing, I got to my feet and hobbled over to my bathroom. Washing up in the shower, I headed to my closet to pick out clothes and got dress.

Once I was ready, I covered all my scars and bruises with concealer. However, the large gash on my cheek wouldn't stay covered. I grabbed a sweatshirt and sunglasses and put them on. I was able to cover up the gash that way.

Then I walked out the door and drove to school.

Once I arrived, I headed towards my locker, only to be pulled into an empty hallway. My captor pushed me against the locker and held me there with an iron grip.

I froze as I gazed into my captors face. It was Fang. I growled and tried to pus him away, but he wasn't having that. He pushed me further into lockers- if that was even possible. Then he said, "Why did you run off the other day?"

I shook my head and tried pushing him away again. An again, ended up in failure. Fang glared at me and hissed, "Max, what is happening to you?"

I tried to look away but he gripped my chin forcing me to look at him. He searched my eyes for any emotion that would tell him anything, but he came up with nothing. He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Max, what's wrong with you?"

"We were all just joking around and didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Ella is really sorry and worried about you. So is Iggy and all the others."

I shook my head again, refusing to make a sound. This only made Fang more agitated at me and then he seemed to get an idea. He leaned close to me making our noses touch and said, "Max, you can either tell me or I can make you."

I still refused to talk so Fang did the one thing I didn't expect. He leaned in an lightly touched his lips to mine. I froze for a moment before letting myself go. I felt his arms snake around my waist as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I just laid my hands on his chest as I kissed him back.

He smiled and kissed me more raising a hand and started stroking my cheek. I suddenly remembered the concealer, but it was too late. When Fang pulled back his eyes widened. He gently took my face in his hands as he gazed at my cheek. The concealer only wiped half-way off.

Though the gash was still visible. He examined it for a moment before looking me straight into the eye. He narrowed his eyes and said.

"Max, who did this to you?" I narrowed my own eyes and felt my heart give way as I put up my defensive walls. My eyes became guarded which only seemed to annoy Fang.

I hissed, "It's none of your business! Why don't you understand that Fang?" He seemed taken aback at my tone, but answered, "I'm not going to stand by and let you get hurt Max. Now, who did this to you?!"

I looked away and said, "It doesn't matter. Why do you even care?"

Fang was silent for a moment then he said quietly, "I care about you Max because you're different. I like you a lot Max and I want to be there to help you. But, I can't do that if you don't let me."

I squeezed my eyes shut as tears lightly skimmed my skin. Fang sighed and pulled me to his chest. "I want to be with you Max. That's why I care. I chose you over all those other girls because I feel something more for you. Please just tell me what your hiding."

I buried my head into his chest and sighed.

Then I said, "Fang, I-

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Please R&R!**

**An as an answer to one of my reviewers questions:**

**Werewolves of course! They are awesome and if human are most of the time really hot. :P**

**If you want to get to know me better, leave me a question in your reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter. **

**Happy holidays!**

**~Silver**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! Glad you all loved chapter 11. I'm so happy that I'm on break so I can update more for you guys. Though I have to go back to school next week so this should be some fast, but long updates. :P**

**To answer 2 questions from VampiresExplodeInLight:**

**Q1: How long does it take you to write a chapter?**

**A1: It takes about an hour or so. Then I go back and fix any mistakes before publishing it. However, with that said, it also depends on when I can get to typing a new chapter because I have a busy schedule where I can't be typing 24/7. Sadly : (**

**Q2: What's your favorite color?**

**A2: My favorite color would be silver. (Hint: look at my username :P) Though, I do have another favorite which is purple (not the girly kind).**

***If anyone else has any questions for or about me. Just type them in your review and I'll type it in the next chapter(s). Okay?**

**Max: When are we going to get to the chapter?**

**Me: Be patient young jeti**

**Max: We are not in Star Wars.**

**Me: Who says we weren't?**

**Max: The person-…oh no one did. *blushes from embarrassment***

**Me: Wow…as punishment do the disclaimer**

**Max: What?!**

**Me: I'm not repeating myself (man I feel like this girl's mother!)**

**Max: *glares* no**

**Me: fine then Iggy and Angel can have all the cookies**

**Iggy & Angel: Yay!**

**Max: Noooooo! My babies! **

**Me: You can do the disclaimer than.**

**Max: *growls* Silver doesn't own anything related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon.**

**Me: *smiles smugly* see that's not so bad. Okay everyone enjoy the chappie!**

Chapter 12

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I buried my head into his chest and sighed.

Then I said, "Fang, I- I can't do this." I pushed away from him and ducked beneath his arm. Once I was out of his reach, I said without looking, "You and I can never be. I don't care for you or even feel the same way."

I didn't stop to hear his reply as I turned the corner and ran from that hall. Away from the guy I was starting to like. Tears developed in my eyes, but I blinked hard to keep them away. I wasn't going to cry any longer. I was finished.

When I finally arrived to 1st hour, the bell rang a moment later. The teacher glared at me and I just sat in my seat ignoring any comments. A second later the teacher called on me, "Miss Martinez, can you tell me what the vocab for last night was?"

I looked at Mr. Shoot in the eye and said, "It was: Lagoon, Pillow, Falcon, Emerald, Singapore, Labyrinth, and Crowned Jewel."

Mr. Shoot nodded at me and went back to the bored. He started writing the vocab on the side of the bored when the classroom door banged open. We all turned to see Fang stumble through the door seeming as though he was out of breath. A few chuckled and others swooned. All I did was grimace and look away.

I heard Mr. Shoot snarl, "Is there a particular reason why your 20 minutes late to class, Mr. Wolfe?"

I could almost sense Fang shrug as he made his way to his seat. Which so happened to be right beside me, to my right. I felt the air whoosh as he sat in his place, but didn't make any move to look at him. I felt eyes on me and looked around to see no one was looking at me.

Then I figured they were Fang's eyes. The ones that I had grown to love- to see every day when I came to school. The ones filled with such mystery such emotion. Unknown to many except a few. Me being one of those few.

I decided to finally look at him only to see that he was gazing at a girl a few seats in front of me. She had long bronze-colored hair. It looked dyed to me. Though I wouldn't know because I don't use that stuff. Anyways, the girl was facing forward so I couldn't see who she was. Though from here, she seemed to be a really pretty girl.

This made my heart stop a little. The thought of Fang looking at another girl made me feel a little jealous. Why? I have no clue. But, I crushed the feeling immediately reminding myself of what Fang was known for. He was the biggest player in our school. No wonder he wouldn't stick to me. He probably told every girl what he told me in the hall. An I was stupid enough to believe it. Stupid enough to let my self fall for someone like him.

I looked out the window, to my left, and felt my face fall from its façade of calmness. Luckily, no one could see my face so they wouldn't see. I watched the clouds gather outside as a storm rolled in. They covered the sky life a blanket of darkness. Covering up the blue that was the sky above. Smothering the sun and its light like billowing smoke.

I felt my face fall even more and watched closely as the clouds continued to gather. Forming large lumps in the sky. The air thickening with tension at the coming of rain. The first few raindrops fell without care then more came. Then more after that, till it was showering out there like a waterfall. I watched as thunder ripped through the dark haze. Roaring like a lion in triumph. The sound grabbing everyone's attention.

A few girls squealed in fright while some guys whistled. They had no clue what the true beauty was. What nature had to offer to the world. They couldn't truly see how magnificent this storm was or any type of weather in that case. They were all foolish. Not knowing what was to come from a storm so brutal yet still so beautiful in the eyes of the Earth.

I continued to gaze out the window as Mr. Shoot called the classes attention back to him. When he called my name a few times, I felt the need to ignore him. The need to keep gazing out the window at nature's beauty. However, Mr. Shoot was getting agitated so I reluctantly removed my gaze from outside and focused on the now red faced teacher.

He glared at me, but I kept my face solemn and guarded. Giving him no access to my thoughts or emotions. He grumbled under his breath and turned back to the board and started writing terms down. I smirked inwardly and watched the rest of the class talk, text, laugh, and goof off.

Glancing over at Fang, I noticed he was now talking to the girl he was looking at earlier. Now I could see her face. She had clear beach-tanned skin, hazel eyes, and an oval-shaped face. Her long hair was set in smooth beach-waves rolling over her shoulders like water. Overall, she was really pretty. No wonder she caught Fang's attention. He was sitting at her desk while she sat on top of it smiling brightly down at him. She wore a red-laced cami with a loose v-neck over it. The cut dipping way lower than the school allowed. Giving Fang a full view of her cleavage.

She giggled as he stroked her leg and he leaned forward to nip at her thigh. This made me shiver in disgust. An quite frankly it irritated me that he was over there flirting with her when not even an hour ago. He was in an empty hallway kissing me. I guess the saying 'Kiss and don't tell' applies to this situation. I growled to myself and turned to my notebook where I hade been aimlessly drawing.

Nothing, but a bunch of circles and lines covered the space. I closed the book just as the Mr. Shoot called the class to order. He sneered at a few who continued to talk until they shut up.

Then he said loudly, "Class, we will be receiving a new student tomorrow all the way from Spain. He will be coming to our country on a military move. I hope you all treat him with kindness and welcome him. Though, he does not know English from what I know. The only languages he knows are Italian and Spanish. If anyone is fluent in these I ask that you help him out. That is all. You have the rest of the time to talk or read."

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the class and everyone resumed their previous conversations. No one spoke of the new kid, just about sports, make-up, shopping, and anything else related to those subjects. I rolled my eyes and glanced around at the different groups. My eyes flashed to Fang and the girl. They were still flirting up a storm. Though now the girl was sitting on Fang's lap. Or more like straddling him.

He smirked at her and nipped her neck making her giggle. I narrowed my eyes and turned back to the window where the storm was still brewing and building. Though, the lightening had ceased a few minutes ago. Now, all that was left was the sound of the rain hammering on the school and the world outside.

Finally, the bell rang causing a few to jump in surprise. Students gathered their things and rushed out the door relief and joy clear on their faces. I decided to take my time and gathered my books along with my bag. When I stood up, I noticed that Fang and the girl were gone and the only other person in the room was Mr. Shoot.

I sighed quietly and headed out the door to my next class. I arrived two minutes before the bell. So I went to my seat and started drawing as students began to pour into the room. Mrs. Cal was behind them with a ferocious expression on her face. I never understood why she taught if she hated kids so much.

I just let it go as the bell rang and class began. Mrs. Cal handed out a packet with history problems on it. I finished the first three before she explained the thing. There were only five pages in the packet. Then I completed the last two as she said, "You may begin. Hand it in when you are done."

As I finished, I walked up to her desk and handed it to her. She stared at me skeptically and snatched the packet out of my hand. As I moved to go sit, she hissed, "Stay where you are Miss Martinez."

I watched as she checked every problem and wrote something on the front page and handed it back to me. I grabbed it and looked at her questioningly. She grimaced at me and turned away only saying, "Read the page."

I nodded even though she wasn't looking and headed back to my desk. On the page, in red ink. The words read: "EXCELLENT JOB". I smiled slightly at this. Though not enough for people to notice. Then I tucked the packet into my binder and read for the rest of the class period.

When the bell rang for class to be dismissed, I gathered my things and was one of the first people out the door. I rushed to my locker and threw everything in, not caring if it was a mess. Then I ran down the hall and to the cafeteria where people were already heading in. I grumbled at the line that stood before me, but was happy none the less to be getting something to eat.

Once I got my food, a slice of pizza and a sprite, I walked over to a table near the large glass windows and sat down. Not caring if there was no one around me. I simply started eating. That was until I heard the smack of plastic on wood. The sound that a tray made on one of the lunch tables. Then the chair across from mine screeched as someone sat down and moved it to sit up against the table. I didn't bother to look up. Knowing it was probably someone who wanted to annoy or bully me.

The person cleared their throat as if to get my attention. Though, I just ignored them and continued to eat my lunch. Then the person spoke, their voice filling the empty silence that entombed us.

"Are you still upset at me," the person sighed, "because I'm really sorry for what I did Max."

I glanced up to see Ella was looking at me sadly. I glared a little at her which in turn made her flinch. Then she sucked in a breath when she caught a look at my cheek. She instantly was at my side and was examining the gash like Fang did this morning.

I tried tugging my face away from her, but she held on tight. She looked closely at my injury until she finally let it go. She was spacing out for a moment until I said, "Ella?"

Then her brown eyes focused on me and she narrowed them. "What happened to you?"

I shrugged and said, "I fell. Why do you care?" Ella sighed and said, "Max, you're my friend of course. I care about all my friends so I care about you. That's why. Now, how did you fall?"

I glared at her and said, "Look, I fell alright. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to have you care about me, I don't want you to be a friend. Just go, please."

With that I got up and left. Leaving a surprised/shocked Ella behind me. I scurried down the hall to my next class. I arrived about twenty minutes before class was even supposed to start. Without pausing I pushed open the heavy class door and walked in. This was science class, though the teacher- Ms. Dragon, was here yet. I smiled and sat down. Happy to have sometime to myself.

For about ten minutes, I sat in peaceful silence just drawing and looking out the window. The door opened suddenly and I froze at the sight before me. It was Fang and the girl from earlier. I growled quietly, but they didn't hear me. You want to know why?

They were in full make-out mode and Fang had the girl hiked up on his waist. Supporting her full weight. I heard the girl moan and cringed in disgust at the sight. I cleared my throat as Fang trapped the girl against the wall and that caused them to jump in surprise. I guess they didn't expect anyone to be here this early.

Fang and the girl glanced around before their eyes met mine. The girl blushed a bright red while Fang stared in shock at my presence. He turned to face me and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came about. The girl however, giggled nervously and said, "Um….I'm sorry you had to see that."

I just shrugged and looked back at my notebook replying, "Doesn't bother me. But, I think you would be better off checking the classroom before you decide to Do It in there. Just a thought."

With that I organized my things and stood up. Then I looked straight at the girl, "Though I think you would be better off with not making out with him anyways." I said while pointing at Fang.

The girl looked confused for a moment as did Fang. Then his eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. I spoke before he could stop me.

"You see, just this morning, he was kissing me in an empty hallway and was telling me all these stupid lies. I fell for it and now he moved on top another girl. Another toy at that. So you would be better off leaving him and finding someone who would really appreciate you. An not just for your looks."

The girl gaped at me and then she glared saying, "So are you implying that I'm I slut?!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, I'm simply stating what is going on through his mind. You just called or own self a slut. So don't get pissed at me for telling you the truth."

The girl gaped at me and then looked at Fang, "Is what she said true?" Fang was at a lost for words and looked between us. Then he gathered his barracks and said, "Yeah." The girl glared at him and slapped him across the cheek.

Leaving a giant red mark in its place. Fang stumbled from the blow and glared at the girl as she pushed passed him and shimmied out the door. I watched with a look of smugness as Fang gaped after her still unable to speak. Then his shocked eyes locked on me and narrowed in anger.

He then said slowly, "What the hell was that for?" I smirked and said, "That was for lying to me and also to protect the girl from being used."

Fang glared at me then something crossed his face as he thought about what I said. He gaped once again when it finally dawned on him. He said hesitantly, "You thought what I told you this morning was a lie?"

I nodded, not trusting my words or my voice. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair. Making it even messier than earlier, but some how made him even hotter. I mentally smacked myself at this thought. Then I looked at him square in the eyes and let down my guard. I showed him through my eyes how hurt I really was and how much I really cared for him.

I got the reaction I wish no one had to go through. He laughed. Laughed at me like it was all a funny joke. At that sound I felt my heart snap. He smirked at me while he said, "You thought I liked you?"

I just looked away as he continued to laugh. Then I felt heat surround me as someone hugged me close to them. I looked to see it was Fang. He was hugging me close to him and burring his head into the nape of my neck. I stood there as he hugged me and whispered, "I don't like you Max. I don't care about you."

I felt tears sting my eyes as his words ripped through my heart like thorns. He sighed and pulled away only to look me in the eyes. His face no longer amused or laughing. He was serious now.

I asked him the one question that was at the top of my head. "Why did you tell me all those things then? Why couldn't you just leave me be and hate me like everybody else?"

Fang was silent for a moment before he said, "I did all those things to chase you away Max. Don't you get it? You of all people should have been able to figure me out."

I stared at him confused as he continued, "Max, I don't care about you because I would die for you. You are what makes me come to school everyday. You are what I look forward to seeing. When you told me you didn't like me back or that you didn't care about me. It broke my heart. I don't like you Max because…..I-"

I stood there was he continued to stutter over his words. My heart and mind thinking and remembering every word he spoke.

He sighed and took a breath before saying, "Max, I don't like you because I have fallen for you. I don't want anyone else. You are all that I can think about, dream of, and look forward to seeing every waking moment I have."

I stared shock at his proclamation as he watched my reaction. Searching my eyes for any sign of emotions. Though, like always he turned up with nothing. I turned my face to the floor as Fang waited for my response.

Finally I said, "I can't go on like this Fang? I'm not saying I doubt you, but how do I know that what you say is true? I'm not going to deal with this pain again. Nor am I going to become a one-time fling. I'm sorry Fang."

With that I turned and was about to walk away when Fang pulled me back and kissed me on the lips. He seemed to have put every emotion he had into that kiss and I just froze in surprise. He continued to kiss me sweetly and I finally got the courage to kiss back.

He smiled when I finally responded and held me close kissing me with everything he had. Then he pulled back and smiled a rare full-blown smile for me. I gazed back at him and saw the one emotion I found amazing in his eyes. Love.

He gazed back and said, "Max, I love you and I really do want to be with you. Will you give me a chance?"

I thought for a moment and got the reaction of Fang becoming wary and then fearful of my response. Then I smiled at him and nodded. He laughed and kissed me on the lips lightly filling my heart with joy.

Then he said, "I have to go to Art. I'll see you later. Okay?" I nodded and was pecked on the lips once more before Fang turned and headed out the door with one last special smile at me. With this new found joy I went back to my desk and started to read. Waiting for the class to finally begin.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

**I chuckled as I made my way to art. I can't believe she fell for it. Now, I will be the only guy in this school to have been able to have Max for himself and get to sleep with the slut. **

**I chuckled again and continued to walk down the hall not caring that it was still ten minutes before class started. The halls were still empty and everything was silent except for the noise I was making. **

**That's when a pair of manicured nails snatched my arm and pulled me to an empty classroom. (Thank god!) I looked over to see a small girl smiling flirtatiously at me. I smirked at her outfit.**

**She was wearing a skin-tight black cami that showed off more cleavage then allowed. She also had on a short gray mini-skirt. Her long tanned legs were totally exposed. Then I saw her hair was short and beach blonde. Man, she was really hot. **

**I watched as she pulled me close and sat on a the teacher's desk. I happily stood between her legs as she clasped her arms around my neck. She giggled at my smirk and pulled me down to kiss her. When our lips met, I dove right in. I took her face in my hands and forced my tongue into her mouth making her moan in delight.**

**I smirked and continued to massage her tongue with mine as she grinded against my body. I could feel pleasure from her movements, but continued to kiss her none the less. Her cami's strap was falling off her shoulder making her breast more exposed. This was my chance.**

**I was about to kiss her cleavage when a small gasp filled the air. I turned around ready to murder whoever had interrupted us when I caught sight of Ella. She was standing there with a shocked look on her face. **

**I quickly turned to face her letting the girl beside me feel embarrassed. I really didn't care. Ella glared at me and hissed at the girl, "Go now."**

**The girl scrambled off the desk and rushed out of the room before anything else could happen. When Ella was sure the girl was gone she looked back at me with a serious and pissed expression on her face. **

"**What the hell are you thinking?!" She was all red-faced and seemed on the verge of exploding from anger. I just shrugged and said, "I do this all the time. Why are you so shocked?"**

**Ella narrowed her eyes at me and said, "I know you're dating Max. I over-heard you two talking. I can't believe you're not even with her for more than an hour and your already cheating on her."**

**I shrugged again which only pissed Ella off more. "Why do you care? You know this is how I am."**

**Ella gritted her teeth and hissed, "Because I thought you actually cared about Max. Fang, you of all people know how long she's been bullied and I thought maybe you actually did like her."**

**I rolled my eyes at Ella's logic and turned to look out the window. "Ella, you know I don't care about any girl since what happened to Jissel." I heard Ella sigh and then she was standing next to me. Her small hand resting on my shoulder. **

"**Fang, you can't keep going on like this. We all miss her, but she's gone now. You have to move on and stop treating girls like their flings. Jissel wouldn't want you acting like this and you know that."**

**I shook my head as a tear fell down my face. She just didn't understand how I had felt about Jissel. She was the only girl I had loved and the only one I had told my secret to. An now she was gone. Taken away by some drunk driver.**

**I stared out the window as the image of the girl I loved replayed in my mind. Her long blonde hair, tanned skin, and beautiful blue eyes ripped through my mind. Causing my heart to ache from her death. **

**You see, Jissel was my girlfriend a year ago. We were planning on getting married after high school and to start a family. Though, on our six month anniversary, she was killed in a car accident that was caused by a drunk driver. I can still remember her bloody image as she laid broken in the hospital.**

**I could feel more tears rip through me as a sob escaped from my mouth. Ella pulled me into a hug and said, "Everything is going to be alright Fang."**

**I wiped my eyes as I pulled away from her. An pulled away from the image of the girl that had once been my everything. Ella stroked my back while she waited for me to calm down. Finally, I looked her in the eye and tried to smile. Though it probably looked more like a grimace. **

**Ella smiled weakly at me and said, "Jissel is probably watching over you and is probably a little mad at the way you've been acting."**

**I nodded and looked at the floor, "I just don't know anymore Ella. She was the only one I ever fell for and I can't let her go. I'm just not ready."**

**Ella shook her head in agitation, "Fang, listen you me now. If Jissel was still here. She would be yelling at you right now to cut it out. But, she's not so I'm doing it for her. You have to stop this and start living like you did when Jissel was alive. Yeah, it will be hard, but everyone else has accepted what had happened and has moved on. Now you have to do the same."**

**I rolled my eyes and earned a smack in the head from Ella. She continued, "You are a lucky guy Fang. Every guy in this school would kill to go out with Max. Even though they make fun of her. They are all just sad that she won't go out with them. But, she chose you Fang. Now it's time you owned up to what you did and tell her. If you really loved her Fang. You would tell her the truth and make things right."**

**I looked her in the eye and said quietly, "I don't even love her Ella. Yeah, I like her like every other guy, but I don't think I love her."**

**Ella smacked her forehead and grumbled something before turning to look me straight in the eye. "Fang, I know you love her. Everyday the group is talking and you'll be looking around for someone. An don't lie to me when I say I know you're looking for Max. Every time she's in the same room or in your sight. You go crazy and you won't stop talking about her and won't stop complaining about every time you don't get to be with her. Now, if that isn't love then I don't know what is."**

**I stared at Ella in shock. Do I really do all those things? I must have said that last thought out loud because Ella nodded yes in reply. Now, that I thought about it. I did do all the things Ella just mentioned. Then it dawned on me. The feeling I got every time I looked at Max. It was love. It was the same feeling I always had when I was around Jissel.**

**I smiled at this thought and stood up and started for the door. Ella said, "Where are you going Fang?"**

**I turned to look at her with a smile on my face. "I'm going to go apologize to the girl I love and tell her how much she means to me."**

**Ella grinned from ear to ear at this statement then said, "Go get her lover boy."**

**Without a single thought I rushed out the classroom door towards where I had last saw Max.  
**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like or dislike? Let me know in your reviews. Thanks again for reading and hope everyone has a great New Year! Happy Holidays!**

**~Silver**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Glad you all liked chapter 12. I know some of you are a little mad at Fang right now. However, as the story progresses you'll see what happens to him. *grins evilly***

***Attention: I have to clear something up for you guys that way you don't get the wrong idea. This is not going to turn into a "Max gets abused and Fang saves her story." That's not the type of story I'm doing this is completely different. That scenario just follows the plot and how it develops. Okay? Just wanted to clear that up : )**

**Max: Cookies?!**

**Me: nope…..**

**Max: I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Me:….**

**Max: Silver doesn't own anything related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon.**

**Me: Nope!**

**On with chappie! **

Chapter 13

* * *

Max P.O.V. 

It was a little bit after Fang had left that I realized I had nothing to do for the next ten minutes of lunch. Getting up, I headed down the hall towards the music room which was conveniently next to the art room. I remembered Fang had said something about having art next so I decided to surprise him.

The only problem was when I opened the door, I was the surprised one. There sitting on the teacher's desk was a short girl with beach blonde hair. She was kissing some guy with black hair. That's when I noticed the guys face. It was Fang.

I covered my mouth to keep my gasp silent. Then I turned on my heel and ran down the corridor. Unable to bear the sight I had just witnessed. I ran all the way to the science room where I saw that Ms. Dragon was walking into. I quickly blinked away the tears and waltzed into the room as if nothing happened.

I glanced at the clock to see I still had about 5 minutes before the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Without looking at Ms. Dragon, I took my seat and stared out the window.

Right as the bell rang to signal passing time, the science door was opened and in came the one person I hated at the moment. He walked over to me with a somewhat happy smile on his face. I just glared at him before turning to look back out the window.

I felt strong arms envelope me as Fang kissed the back of my neck. His smile evident without even looking at him. I just continued gazing outside. Fang seemed to sense something was wrong and he pulled back from me. My body, for some reason, missing the heat of his.

He turned me around to face him. His face one of confusion and wariness. My face held no emotion and was just as blank as a rock. I didn't want to give him an advantage in the argument that was sure to come.

"What's the matter?" He gazed at me as if my silence held the answer. Though, he probably knew what was up. He sensed it and realization dawned on him as he watched me turn away from him once again.

He sighed and said, "Max, I'm sorry. I didn't know what was happening. I don't even know why I made out with her."

I just shook my head as my blood started to boil in annoyance and hurt. Keeping my voice steady, I answered him calmly.

"Then why did you do it. Not even a few minutes after you had just told me you loved me. Fang, I thought I could trust you and the first thing you do after we start dating is go out and kiss some other girl?"

Fang was silent as I finished my statement and looked down at the ground. I felt hot tears stream down my face and I furiously wiped them away. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me.

Fang was still silent after a few heartbeats then he said, "I'm sorry Max. I really am. And I do love you. Ella helped me realize that. Please will you give me a chance to prove that to you?"

I shook my head and said while looking away: "I can't trust you anymore Fang. Please, just go away and leave me alone."

Fang was about to protest, but thought better of it. Then he got up from his kneeling position and walked out the classroom door. In the next second there was another presence beside me.

An old wrinkly hand rubbed my shoulder, as Ms. Dragon said, "Everything will work out in time Maximum. You just have to be patient. Remember what they say about life. It isn't an easy road, but if you continue to believe in hope. Life isn't so bad and you are able to get through it."

With that she released my shoulder and with a smile walked back to her desk as the bell rang for the start of class.

* * *

_~Time Skip to the end of the Day (after school)~_

I walked out of music class feeling sick to my stomach. I don't know why. I just did. I continued to my car as someone yelled my name. I looked around for a moment before my eyes landed on Fang running towards me. I just shook my head and got into my car and drove off right as Fang reached my parking space.

I wasn't going to give him another chance. He blew it when I trusted him the first time. I guess the saying 'once a player; always a player' was true. I drove home and was thinking about what had happened today.

Why did my life have to be so messed up? I continued on this train of thought until I arrived home to find Angel crying on the front porch. I hurried out of my car and was at her side in an instant. Her being pulled into my arms without a second thought. I let her cry for a little bit crooning soft words to help her calm down.

Then I stroked her blonde hair as I said, "Why are you crying baby?"

Angel looked up at me with such hatred I was shocked. She pulled away from me and said, "It's all your fault!" Then she rose to her feet and ran inside without another word. Slamming the door behind her. I was silent the entire time. Not knowing what had just happened. I decided to let it go and went for a walk.

Without even thinking I headed into the woods and walked for what felt forever. Thoughts swirled through my head as I continued on my way. But, the one thing that stuck in my mind. Fang.

I couldn't shake the fact that he was sorry for what he had done. That he wanted to actually be with me. However, I knew better than to believe his pathetic excuses now. Somehow, this little redeemer gave my a slim chance of hope. Maybe things will turn out okay. Maybe…..

I continued along the small faded path that was bare and complete in the ground. I followed it as it winded through the trees. Seeming like a small creek running through a landscape of rock and forest. It reasoned a small glimpse of memories every few feet. I remember when I had first moved here. The first time I came into this forest I now called home more than my own house.

This place held memories of me as a young girl. Running around with my father at my side. A small child running as if there wasn't a trouble in the world. However, as time went on. I've noticed that not even a child's happiness can last. Nothing good ever does.

As I walked, I noticed markings from when I had come here with my dad. They seemed to show a path of their own. I drew closer to one of the trees with the mark and examined it closely. It was the symbol of a wolf diving into clouds. A memory pooped into my mind.

* * *

_~flashback~_

"_Daddy! Come look at this tree," screamed a little blonde girl as she raced ahead of the young man. He let out a chortle of laughter at his daughter's enthusiasm. She was the world to him. Seeing her like this was like a ray of sunshine on a dark day._

_He hurried on his way to catch up to the little girl. When he caught up to her, he saw she was standing by a small birch wood. Its leaves just blooming in the glow of the spring sun. The little girl was gazing in awe at the small tree's beauty and pointed to it._

_Glancing at her father, she asked, "Daddy, what kind of tree is this?" The father smiled and said, "it's a young birch wood. One of beautifulness and true nature. Why you ask little one?"_

_The little girl swiveled to look into her father's warm chocolate eyes making her small blonde ringlets bounce. She watched as he looked over the tree then he stroked his chin seeming deep in thought. She giggled when he said, "Ah hah! I have the most greatest idea on earth."_

_He spoke improper English to the young girl to seem as if they were in another world. Not the one they knew of today. He reached for the little girl and swung her into his arms as if she weighed nothing. _

_Moving closer to the tree, he said, "How would you like to make this little tree ours?"_

_The little girl smiled a toothy grin and nodded eagerly. Her own brown eyes sparkling with unraveled excitement. The man chuckled and took out a pocket knife. The little one watched as the blade glimmered off the light making the silver of its edge shine. _

_It was a beautiful tool, but the little girl's father held it just out of her reach. A technique he used to keep her safe. With his daughter in one hand and the knife in the other, he marked the tree. Carving delicate lines for only the two would understand. _

_The girl watched mesmerized by her father's skill. Once finished, he removed the knife and placed it back in his pants pocket. Then he held his daughter close to him as he leaned back to let her examine the mark. She clapped in joy at the symbol left._

_It was a small wolf diving into lines that were meant to be clouds. The girl surveyed the carving once more before leaning into her father's shoulder. Settling her head against his chest. _

_He gazed at her with such love that couldn't compare to anything else in the world. "What do you think my little wolf?"_

_The girl nodded happily and said, "It's perfect."_

_The man smiled and turned with his daughter in his arms and made his way down the winding path towards there home. He said quietly as the girl fell asleep, "It is perfect. Just like you Max."_

_~flashback end~_

* * *

I blinked away the memory as I pulled back from the tree. It had grown over the years since then. Its bark peeling like chipped paint. I smiled sadly at the tree and the small carving. I still couldn't believe it had been so long since I'd come here. I couldn't at first since my dad died, but then I soon forgot about the place. Old memories sometimes do fade, I guess.

I turned on my heel and made my way back to the house. Eager to get some sleep, after today's whole fiasco. Upon arriving at the house, I noticed all the lights were on. Well that's strange. Usually, Katrina hates having everything on since she 'pays' the electric bill.

I cautiously made my way up the steps and quietly opened the door to the house. I slipped in and shut the door without a sound. But, what happened next caught me off guard. A frying pan was brought down on my back and made me fall to the floor in shock. My knees slamming into the ground with a sharp 'thump!'.

I glanced to my left to see a pair of black high heels standing beside me. Then my mother's face was in front of me. Her crouching (trying to) next to my crumpled form.

She sneered at me and said, "I thought I told you to clean this house before I got home. Did I not?"

I was confused at what she meant and she must have seen that because the frying pan came down on my back once again. Adrenaline started to kick in as the pain absorbed into my muscles. Making them ache.

I tried to move away from her, but she hit me again making my vision go a little blurry. Then she stood and hissed at my form on the ground, "You are pathetic! I ask you to do one small thing and you can't even do it. What kind of a daughter are you?!"

I could feel my blood pounding as she continued her rant about me. Though my mind blocked her and concentrated on calming myself down before something really bad happened. Though she didn't seem to get the idea.

The next moment, I was on the ground feeling pain all over my back as she kept smacking me in the back with the pan. The pain worsening with every hit. My blood started pounding and I could feel heat rising throughout my body. Causing me to grit my teeth in an effort to calm down. That's when Katrina grabbed a knife from behind her and slashed my back.

She sliced through my clothes like they were nothing. The blade cutting deep into my skin. Exposing raw flesh and crimson blood started to pour from the wound. Though she didn't care she kept on jabbing my back with the knife. Creating more wounds in a random pattern.

Every time the knife came down I gasped and cried in pain. Though this only brought joy to Katrina as she laughed wickedly. That's when I looked at the floor beneath me to see I was curled in my own pool of blood. Somehow, that reorganization gave me a burst of energy.

As if my body was on its own accord, I twisted just as the knife was coming down once again and I swiftly moved out of the way causing Katrina to fall to the ground. Landing in my pool of blood. Her face went from one of evil joy to that of utter surprise/shock.

Her smile decreasing to a thin line. I smirked as I crouched a foot or two away from her. I instantly prepared myself as she turned on me and threw the knife to where I currently was. Before it could land against my neck or shoulder, I dodged under it making my way around to the other side of my mother.

At first she had a look of triumph, but when she saw/ heard the knife clatter to the floor. She was instantly fearful. I could sense it rolling off her in waves of anxiety. This seemed to get my mind rolling and I chuckled deep in my throat. She turned quickly only to glimpse me before I moved around to the other side to where I was now near the knife again.

Katrina looked wildly around. Finally, her fearful eyes connected with my angered gaze and she flinched in dread. Yet I didn't care what she felt anymore. I let my mind and body go. Not caring what happened now.

Out of instinct I threw back my head and laughed like a mad woman. Then I snapped my attention to the moving form of Katrina who was trying to crawl towards the phone. I glared at made her freeze in her spot.

I hissed venomously, "You think the police are going to help you? Look at me. You are the one who will be blamed for this not me. So call them if you want I'll simply play the victim and say you did this on your own will."

She watched in fear then she thought about my words. A crazy expression swiftly replaced her fearful gaze and she narrowed her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"What makes you think they'll believe a little b**** like you. I can just tell them you trying to harm yourself." She crossed her arms as a smug smile replaced her fear-filled expression. Only a hint of it left in her determined eyes.

I rolled mine and said, "Really? The wounds on my back say otherwise. An you know it. You think by threatening me, you can win? Well, I have news for you. I'm someone you can bully. I'm a lot smarter, stronger, and better than you'll ever be."

With that I stood on my feet and glared down at the pathetic form I called my mother. The difference in height seemed to alarm as she looked up into my furious gaze. I could see red forming at the edges of my vision and was glad. (for once) Maybe now, she will learn.

Katrina cowered against the far wall and I just smiled mockingly at her. "No wonder my father seemed relieved to be rid of this life where he had to deal with you."

I knew that struck a small cord in her and she flinched at my words. With one last disdainful look at her, I walked over to the door and opened it. However, right before I walked out a small voice rang out through the small hall.

"What is going on?" I turned to see none other than Angel standing on the top step staring down at the foyer in astonishment. She looked for a moment then spotted the gore of scarlet on the floor. Then her eyes flashed to my bloodied and torn clothes and black. Her eyes connected with mine and I saw that they were large and red and puffy. She had been crying?

I shook away the feeling of pity that came evident in my chest. Then I said calmly, "Nothing Angel. Go to bed."

Without waiting for a response I turned on my heel and left. Banging the door behind me. I dashed down the steps and headed into the woods. Already feeling my self turn. Darkness ebbed from the shadows around me as I ran. Circling like a pack of hungry animals. Wanting taste of my blood.

I let them shroud me in blackness. Covering up the forest in which I ran. After a moment I felt the earth shift beneath me. Suddenly, I could only see red and nothing more. Scents of animals and beings swarmed into my nose making me long to kill something. Thought I held in that craving.

Without a second thought, I darted through the trees silent like a ghost in the night. Nothing more then darkness itself. I ran and didn't stop.

* * *

_Unknown P.O.V. __**(**__**A/N: This P.O.V. will be done with the title in italics and the rest in normal writing- just a heads up.)**_

I followed her. Not caring whether anything heard me or saw me. My eyes were only on her form as she ran farther into the trees. I wasn't going to lose her this time. My paws pounded against the hard Earth. Making the dirt crumble beneath my weight. But, I kept going. She was the only thing that mattered now.

I wasn't going to let anything take her away form me again. Not after last time. Not when she was so close to being mine. An now she doesn't even know her real place in this world of stupid, pathetic humans. But, soon we will be one and I can help her.

I followed her as she gained speed and vanished into the underbrush. Her sweet scent was the only thing keeping me close to finding her trail. I ran with the most speed I could muster. Though she was faster than most and stronger to. She was truly one of the night and shadows.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Also, to answer a question for VampiresExplodeInLight:**

Q: When does Fang find out [Max's] a werewolf?

A: Well, I can't tell you that. You will have to just wait and see. :)

**R&R?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mi amigos/amigas! Como estas? Ha-ha. I'm just messing with you guys. :P Anyways, hope everybody liked chapter 13 cause I thought it went well and sorry about any mistakes in writing. I was really tired when I typed it. **

**Max: Can we get on with the chapter?**

**Me: We'll get there in a moment. Be patient. **

**Max: Sure…..**

**Me: do you doubt me young warrior?**

**Max: *glares* stupid **

**Me: *rolls eyes* you are so weak at comebacks sometimes.**

**Max: Whatever.**

**Me: I no own MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon.**

**Max: On with the chapter!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I woke up in the cool morning light of the sun creeping through the deep foliage of the trees around me. I sat up and blinked a few times. Confusion clouding my mind as I wondered where I was. Then the events of the night before rolled through my head like a movie. Replaying every detail sharply.

I remembered the fight between Katrina and I. Then I remembered I finally left. I looked down at my side and looked over my shoulder at my bare back. There was no markings from the knife. Nor any scars. I was glad to be able to heal quickly.

I remembered the murderous look Katrina sent me the moment before I left. Though before it would have sent chills down my spin; I really felt nothing anymore. Like I had no more emotions.

I sat up straighter than realized the cold morning was making my skin freeze. I looked down to see my jeans and sweatshirt were torn enough to see my undergarments beneath. I sighed and hopped to my feet. My legs screaming in protest at how sore they were from running.

Without a second thought, I turned and headed into the direction in which I could hear voices. Stumbling blindly through the trees, I found the voices getting closer.

I stopped at the tree line and looked out over the small parking lot I had stumbled upon. That was when the voices ceased and I felt darkness overcome me once more. And then a voice yelled worriedly, "Max!"

* * *

**Ella P.O.V. **_**(A/N: Ella's P.O.V. will have a bold title and then normal text)**_

I was hanging out with some of my friends when we all heard something stumbling out of the tree line. I turned to see Max make her way out of the trees before she fell over and passed out. I screamed for her and ran towards her. I yelled over my shoulder, "Janice, call 9-1-1!"

I didn't even look back as I knelt beside Max. I felt her pulse and it was extremely weak. I quickly inspected her attire and appearance and noticed she looked like hell. I grumbled under my breath and started to shake Max. Trying to wake her up.

As I did this, I heard Janice say behind me: "Ella, the paramedics will be here in a few minutes. The lady says to keep her stable and not to let her fall any deeper into sleep."

I nodded to show I heard and kept trying to wake Max up. I felt her stir and then her eyes slowly blinked open, but I could see that she was on the verge of going back to sleep. I slapped her, but that did no good.

Max's eyes opened a little and she muttered something. I leaned closer and was able to hear better.

She said, "He can't know." Then her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to an impeccable pace. I tried shaking her, but it was no use. Then the paramedics arrived and pulled me away from her. They hurried and loaded her into the truck.

Before they pulled away I heard an EMT say, "We have a code 2337! The patient is asleep and will not respond. Heartbeat is falling fast and skin paling. We need fast assistance upon arrival at hospital." Then they were gone.

After I saw them disappear, I turned to my two friends, Janice and Delilah(Lila). They had scared faces and were shocked at what had occurred just moment ago. I snapped my finger in front of them finally getting their attention. Janice was the first to speak: "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

I shook my head letting her know that I had no clue of what the out come would be. Lila sighed and said, "I think you should go to the hospital. I can drive Janice back to her house and then meet you there."

Janice nodded in agreement and I said, "Sure. I'm going to call Max's mom to let her know what happened."

After Janice and Lila left, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I was looking for. After a few moments, a older female answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Miss Martinez? Max's mother?"

The woman grumbled something and said, "Yes, what is it to you."

I rolled my eyes at her tone and answered: "I was calling to let you know that Max is in the hospital."

The woman was silent for a few moments before saying: "Why is she in the hospital?" I could sense a hint of fear (?) in her voice.

I just said, "She stumbled out of the forest and blacked out which is how my friends and I found her. She's in the hospital right now. I over heard the EMT say that she was not responding when they tried to wake her up. Also, that her heart beat was slowing rapidly."

I heard a choked sob before the woman said, "Thank you. I need to get to the hospital." Then the phone went dead.

I just closed my phone and sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

_Unknown P.O.V._

_I watched silently as the girl tried to revive Max. Though she wasn't able to. Then I saw the EMT's take Max away and were headed to the hospital. I felt my heart breaking as I heard her heartbeat slowing fast. I couldn't lose her!_

_Without a second thought I ran towards the hospital. Not caring about anything, but my precious Max. I wasn't going to let her die. Not id I could help it._

* * *

_**What did you guys think? R&R. **_

_**p.s.- sorry its short. The next chapter will be way, way longer. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ello! Here is the next chappie to D&L. Sorry if it took a little time for me to update. But, I spent a good amount of time making this chapter good and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

**Max: Disclaimer?**

**Me: Just do it! **

**Max: Silvy no own MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon**

**Me: Now was that so hard? **

**Max: *grumbles something not PG rated***

**Me: Shut up.**

**Max: *grins* on with the story! Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 15

* * *

_Unknown P.O.V_

_Beep….beep….beeeep…..beeeeeep….__That was all I heard when I arrived near Max's room in the hospital. I stopped dead as the machine stopped its rhythm of sounds. The doctor's pushed past as they scrambled over to Max._

_I watched them as they yelled things at each other while one of the head doctors scurried around everyone. I stepped closer to the room window to get a better look, but the only thing I saw were doctors and nurses hiding Max from my view. _

_I felt my heart give way as the machine finally went silent and one of the doctors pulled back and said, "Quick get me the paddles!"_

_A nurse ran out the room and I snatched her elbow. Quickly, I asked, "What's going to happen to her?!" _

_The nurse mumbled something and yanked out of my grasp and ran off to get the paddles. A few moments later she was back. She handed the doctor the paddles and gel and he yelled CLEAR!_

_There were a few loud electric thumps as the paddles shocked Max. Trying to get her heart to move again. I couldn't stand here and watch. I turned to head out the door when I caught sight of black hair. I glanced to my right to see the girl from earlier. I think her name was Ella?_

_I watched as she frantically ran towards the front desk and asked where Max's room was. The lady looked shocked for moment before a sad look passed over her features. _

_She said, "I'm sorry Ella….I'm afraid the doctor just pronounced Max's D.T." _

_Ella's worried expression disappeared and was replaced with the look of horror and pure surprise. She nodded and turned to walk towards the waiting rooms. I watched until she was out of sight. Then I turned and looked over at the room where the doctor was writing down the time. _

_Max laid behind him on the bed. Her pale form frozen in a dark abyss. I saw no rise or fall to her chest. Nor the smallest factor that she was alive. Her eyes were open and staring into nothing. Glazed over with the last remnants of death. As it enclosed around her and carried the warmth from her body. From her._

_I felt my heart shatter at the thought of Max being dead. I couldn't accept that she was. She was going to be okay. I walked over to the room just as the doctor was heading out. He looked up when I came forward. His expression, one of hopelessness and loss. _

"_Are you a friend of Maximum's?" He asked in a grave voice. I nodded and he motioned for me to go into the room. Then he padded my shoulder and nodded a farewell before turning and exiting the room._

_I pulled a chair over to Max's bedside and took a hold of one of her cold frail hands. It was icy like frozen snow and as white as the freshly fallen. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes as I gazed upon the girl that I loved. I wasn't going to lose her. Not like this._

_We had promised each other that when we died it would be together. Not like this. Not this way. I squeezed her hand as a wrenched sob tore through me. I hung my head in grief. Feeling like the darkness was entombing me in a sadness of forever. _

_That's when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to find the girl, Ella, watched me with curious eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red. I'm guessing from her crying after receiving the news. She stepped forward and smiled sadly at me before turning to Max. Her face faltering to that of true sadness._

_She pulled up a chair to the opposite side of the bed. She watched Max for a moment seeming to forget that I was here. Then she looked up at me and asked, "Are you a friend of her's?" _

_I nodded and said, "Yes. I was a long-time friend of Max's when we were younger. Then she moved and I hadn't seen her since. When I finally find out that she had moved here. I moved from Italy to come see her."_

_Ella's eyes widened in surprise, "Were you going to be the new foreign exchange student to our school?"_

_I nodded and said grimly, "Yea, and by the way I can speak English. What the teachers said was only a cover-up."_

_Ella nodded and turned her gaze back to Max. She sighed and said, "You know, I never really talked to her until a little bit ago. She's been through so much. I just can't believe this happened to her…"_

_I didn't say anything for I was too tired and weak. My eyes locked on Max's beautiful face as I felt my eyes shine with what I felt for her. She was the one I loved. The one who was my true soul-mate. I can't believe that I might have lost her._

_Ella, seeming to notice my look, asked, "Do you love her?" My eyes snapped over to her and I said, "Very much. I love her with all my heart and I care about her deeply."_

_Ella nodded slowly and smiled sadly at me. "Well, she was a nice girl. I'm sure you and her would have made a lovely couple." I smiled gently back and then turned my gaze back to Max._

_I asked Ella, "So are you and Max good friends?" I heard a small chuckle and looked to see Ella smiling sadly again. She nodded and said, "Max was a good friend and though she kept to her self a lot. You could trust her and tell her anything. No matter how embarrassing it was."_

_I looked between Ella and Max and noticed that they looked a little similar. I asked, "Ella, are you adopted?"_

_Ella looked at me shook her head no. "My mother looks just like me and I know me and Max look a little similar, but we aren't related in anyway. My mother's name is Valencia Griffins."_

_I nodded and said, "Okay." Then I returned my gaze to Max as a heavy silence planted itself around in the air around Ella and I. Finally, she said, "I'll let you be alone with her then. It was nice to meet you, but I wish we didn't have to meet like this. Good day."_

_As she stood and left the room, I gazed at Max. I held her hand in one of mine and used my other hand to stroke her pale cheek. I felt a spark from the touch and a small piece of me had hope that Max was just asleep and would wake up soon. But, I didn't want to get my hopes up. _

_When the clock finally struck nine o'clock p.m. I stood and called one of the nurses from the hallway. She came over and asked, "What can I do for you sir?"_

_I gestured to Max's form as I said, "May I spend the night here…" The nurse glanced behind me towards Max and her smile dimmed. With sadness and apologies in her eyes, she said, "Of course and I'm so sorry for your loss."_

_I waved her off and turned back to Max. Then I sat bedside her once more taking her hand again in mine. _

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

**I was playing video games when I got a call on my cell. I picked it up while pausing C.O.D. I glanced at the caller I.D. and noticed it was Ella. I answered saying, "Hey Ella."**

**There were sniffling sounds from the other end and I immediately went into alert mode. I asked, "Ella? What's wrong? Are you okay?"**

**Ella was quiet for a while longer before she said, "I-I-I'm fine. It's Max…."**

**I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of her name. Then I said, "What happened?" Ella was quiet again before saying, "Fang….can you come over to my house? I called the others. I think you all should here this." **

**I nodded and then said, "Sure. I'll be there in five." Then I hung up. Grabbing my coat and yelling at my mom that I was going to Ella's. I drove towards her house.**

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

* * *

**When I finally arrived I saw that all the lights in Ella's house were on. I got out and made my way to the door, knocking to have someone come and open the door. After a moment, Ella's mom opened the door and I saw that her eyes and nose were red and puffy. Huh….that's weird.**

**Ella's mom smiled or more like grimaced at me. Then she said, "Good evening Fang. Everyone is in the living room. Go ahead in."**

**I nodded my thanks and walked into the family room where I saw everyone was seated and waiting. Ella was crying with Iggy holding her. A confused expression on his face. Ella's friends, Janice and Delilah were seated beside the couple. **

**Their faces hard like stone. Emotionless. Nudge and even Max's little sister Angel was there. And So was a woman with red- hair and green eyes was seated beside Angel. **

**As I walked in, Ella looked up at me and wiped her eyes. Sniffling while doing so. Then she said shakily, "Hey Fang. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere."**

**I nodded and sat on the desk chair rolling over to the makeshift circle of people. When everyone was ready and watching Ella for a response. She sat up and pulled away from Iggy. Though not far enough to where he had to let go of her. **

**Then she took a deep breath and said, "Now, I called you all here because I have news about Max to tell you." **

**We all nodded and waited for her to continue and so she did. "Well, you all know what happened to Max and that she had to be taken to the hospital…." **

**Again we all nodded and she said after a deep breath. "Well, when I arrived there. I found out something terrible. Max's heart gave out on her and she- she- she di-die- huh- died."**

**Everyone's mouth dropped open and we all stared at Ella shocked. Then a shattered cry tore through the thick silence. All eyes turned to see the woman with red hair hugging Angel who was bawling her eyes out. She whimpered and cried into the woman's shoulder. The woman crooning soft words trying to comfort her. **

**I watched the whole scene as Ella's mom gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Her eyes wide with grief and surprise. Janice and Delilah looked at the floor sadly. **

**Unable to utter any words from the news. Ella's eyes started to water and Iggy pulled her to him as he silently cried himself. Nudge had waterfalls of tears running down her face as she placed her head in her hands. Crying softly to herself. **

**As for me, I just sat there as emotionless as ever. My heart still from the news of Max. I glanced over at Ella's mom and I saw her eyes were watery, but no tears came. She noticed my look and motioned for me to come over to her. I did so and gave her a questioning look.**

**She sighed and calmed her tears and ragged breath as she answered my unspoken question. "Yes Fang, Max is dead and isn't coming back. The woman with holding Angel is Max's mother. Katrina Martinez."**

**I looked over at the two and felt my heart gave way as they cried together in grief. Then I turned to Mrs. Griffins and said, "I'm going to go home….." **

**She nodded in understanding and said, "Okay honey. Goodnight." Then she walked back into the room and went to hug Ella.**

**I turned and walked out before anyone could see the tears rolling down my cheeks. **

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I felt light as air. Everything in my body felt so much better. There was no soreness, no pain, and no hurt. I glanced around me to see nothing, but empty whiteness. I heard someone call me and looked over my shoulder to see a little girl.

She came over and I noticed her features. She had short dark auburn hair that was cut in a pixie style and light olive-tanned skin. Her eyes were a perfect almond/oval shape with dark gray irises. A hint of chocolate brown around the center of the pupil. Her lips were a soft seashell pink.

She was absolutely beautiful. On her small slim frame was a pretty light grayish-blue dress with a sapphire ribbon tied around her mid-section. She was barefoot. But, the thing that caught my eye the most was the charm that laid upon her head. It was a silver circlet with a small diamond pendant that hung against her small forehead. All in all, she was perfect.

I smiled at her and she grinned at me before saying, "Hello Max." Her voice sounded like a smooth bell chime. It played in the air around us. Filling the place with a sense of gleefulness. I smiled at this feeling and asked, "How do you know my name?"

She giggled and said, "Because you are one of my children Max." I felt my eyes widen in shock as her image blurred then settled into the form of a young women. Still beautiful and everything. The small dress now a long flowing gown. She smiled at my awe and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered out instantly lecturing myself for sounding stupid. The woman smiled and said, "I should introduce myself first child. I am the goddess Adalwolfa. I am the goddess of the wolves. You would know about them because you are a wolf aren't you my dear."

I nodded and said, "Yes….but, how are you my mother?" Adalwolfa smiled kindly and said, "Child, I am not your birth mother. You belong to that woman, Katrina. An don't worry dear child. I have seen the ways of that wretched woman and I apologize for all the pain you have gone though."

She smiled sadly at me and said, again, "When you were born, I saw great potential in you and blessed you with the wisdom and gift of a wolf. Creating the form of a wolf heart mixed with that of your heart. When you were ready, your heart gave to the strength and courage of the wolf blessing and you became a wolf. Or as they say it today a werewolf."

I looked at her in awe and said, "So I'm really part wolf?" Adalwolfa nodded happily at me and said, "Now dear one. You have to go back to your world and live the life your were meant to have. Go on and the one there you will find the truth of love and kindness in."

I felt my eyes drooping as she finished her words. Then the goddess along with everything else faded as I fell into darkness once more.

* * *

**Sorry its not as long as most of the other chapter, but I have to study and I hope you guys liked it. R&R?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! Thank you for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter. You guys are the best readers any one can ask for. I would like to give a shout out to my best friend Duskmoon15. **

**Max: cookies?**

**Me: no**

**Max: *pouts***

**Me: whatever. I no own MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

* * *

_Unknown P.O.V._

_My eyes opened to warm sunlight streaming through the window of the hospital room. I glanced to my right to see the old clock said it was seven in the morning. The sunlight burned my eyes for a moment before they adjusted. I looked around me to find that I was still sitting beside Max._

_Speaking of Max, I turned to look at her and all I saw was an empty bed. I was immediately on high alert and shot out of my chair. My eyes inspected the whole room, but there was no sign of Max anywhere. _

_A nurse walked by at that moment and I called her into the room. She turned her blue eyed gaze to me and smiled. "Hello sir, can I help you with anything?"_

_I nodded and said, "Do you know where the girl who occupied this room is?"_

_The nurse looked at her clipboard for a moment then said with a smile. "Yes, she was taken last night to the ER room. Her heart monitor went off and they took her to help her heart beat at the normal rate again. It was quite a miracle I must say. Dieing and then coming back to life. She's recovering right now in room 312."_

_I felt my heart lift at the news and said, "Can I go see her?" The nurse nodded and pointed down the hallway. I thanked her and rushed off to see my love._

* * *

**Ella P.O.V.**

I was typing on my computer when I my phone started ringing. I looked down at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Iggy. I sighed and answered.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I smiled slightly at Iggy's care. He could be really sweet sometime.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm ok. Look Iggy I appreciate the phone call, but I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I'll text you later."

Iggy was silent for a moment then he said, "Ok, but I have some news about Max to tell you…..do you want to know?" At the sound of her name, tears prickled my eyes, but I blinked them away. Then I took a deep breath and said, "Sure."

Iggy said happily, "I got a call from the hospital. One of the nurses on watch last night said that Max's heart rate came back during the night. It's a miracle. They said they had to do some surgery, but that she is in r4ecovery right now. Do you want me to come get you so we can go see her?"

I was shocked at the news. Unable to utter any words I heard Iggy say my name over and over. His voice becoming more concerned than happy. Finally, I found my voice and said, "Yes! Please do."

Iggy laughed on the other end and then he said, "Okay I'll be there in ten. Bye Ella. Love you."

I said, "Love you, too." Before hanging up the phone and dialing everybody's number to tell them the great news. We all agreed to meet at the hospital in fifteen minutes. I glanced at the clock and saw I had enough time top get a shower and be ready for Iggy to come get me.

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital, I rushed to the front desk where a middle-aged woman sat. She glanced up as I approached and smiled. It was my Aunt Gloria. I waved at her and she beckoned me forward. I smiled and said, "Hey, where is Max recovering at?"

Aunt Gloria held up a finger and looked through a couple of papers before she said, "Room 312." I thanked her and raced off to see Max. Everyone following closely behind.

Max P.O.V.

The feelings of sleep started to leave me as light filtered through the darkness. I could feel my nerves coming to life, hear the beating of my heart, as well as, the feeling of someone holding my hand.

I found the strength to open my eyes and immediately I regretted it. Blindly light filtered through my eyes until I was able to see everything clearly. I heard the sound of a machine beeping in the distance and didn't really care to look for it.

My eyes wandered around the room taking in every detail. I saw that I was in a hospital room and nurses and patients were moving around in the hall way. Then I felt the warm hand again.

An my gaze turned to see a boy with short brownish-black hair and smooth pale skin. His eyes were the color of honey and maple. They were beautiful. I felt like I recognized him from somewhere. But I couldn't quite place it.

When our eyes connected, his face lit into a huge smile. He rose from his chair to look down at me. I was silent as he traced my cheek gently with his hand. I smiled unintentionally back at him and he said, "Its about time you woke up."

I giggled at his remark and froze. I never giggled. An then the bigger question came to my mind. Who was this guy? I must have said it out loud because the boy's smile disappeared and he sat back down. I instantly missed his smile.

He sighed and said, "You really don't remember me?" I nodded and felt myself frown at him with confusion.

Taking a deep breath he said, "My name is Luca Ricers. Your family and mine used to be close friends before you moved a while ago. When my dad transferred here. I found out that you lived here and I was really happy. Max, you have no idea how much I missed you."

I was silent as he awaited my reaction. Then I smiled as I remembered my dad taking me over to my best friend's house (Luca) and we would play together while our dads watched the football games. I sat up and said slowly, "My best friend's name was Luca….."

The boy nodded erratically and said, "Do you remember?" I nodded again and said, "Yes, I-I do. Luca, you, were my best friend!"

Then I was leaning over the edge of the bed and wrapping my arms around his neck. I laughed as he hugged me back. His strong arms wrapping around me tightly.

Holding me close to him. I felt tears trickle down my face as I hugged my long-lost best friend. When I moved I thought I would've never seen him again. Luca grinned into my hair and said, "God! I've missed you so much Maxie!"

I pulled back from him and playfully glared because he knew how much I hated that nickname. Then I really looked at him and blushed. He was so hot. Yeah, I know that coming from someone like me. I had, had a crush on him before I left for here, but now that I see him. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I was so happy.

Luca smiled at me and then someone cleared their throat. Luca and I turned to see Ella and the gang standing in the doorway. Ella had a broad smile on her pretty face and she rushed forward and hugged me tightly.

Then she said, "Oh my gosh Max! I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were gone forever. I cried all night at the thought of losing. Oh god!"

From over her head as she hugged me again, I heard a light chuckle and saw Iggy walk over. Prying Ella off of me to give me a hug. He whispered in my ear, "Its good to know that you're okay Max."

When he pulled away I smiled and then everyone else came over. Nudge was next and all she did was hug me and cry about how happy she was that I wasn't dead.

I chuckled and said, "I'm not going anywhere Nudge. Not for a long time."

She giggled and moved aside so Gazzy could hug me. He patted me on the back and said, "Its good to know that you are still invincible." Ella's mom came over and kissed my forehead and said, "I'm glad you're came back Max. It wasn't your time."

I thanked her and hugged her. Then a small knock came from the door and I looked up to see Katrina with Angel in her arms. I froze and my smile faded to a grimace as I looked at my "mother".

Everyone looked from me to my family and Ella seemed to understand what was going on. She whispered something to the others and they all nodded. With a smile in my direction, she led everyone out of the room. Luca; though, stayed at my side.

Katrina and Angel came into the room once everyone had left and sat in a chair near my bedside. I was silent as Katrina looked at the floor. Angel; however, crawled over to me and said, "How are you feeling Max?"

I smiled at her though she could tell it was fake and said, "I'm fine Angel." She frowned at my lack of emotion and hugged me then she settled by my side. Though, I didn't hug her back or put an arm around her.

Katrina watched this exchange with sad eyes. Then she said, "Um…How are you feeling?"

I sighed and said, "I'm fine. The doctor said I couldn't leave for a few days. Though, they will be checking on me and see how my recovery goes. If everything turns out okay, I should be discharged in a week or so."

Katrina nodded and said, "That's good. Then you can come home and everything will go back to the way it was. We can all be togeth-" I stopped her then. I wasn't going to do this anymore.

"Katrina," she frowned at the sound of me saying her name, "I'm not coming back to that house to live with you and Angel."

Katrina seemed taken aback by my statement and asked, "What do you mean? You're only seventeen and a junior in high school."

I nodded and said, "Yes, but I will be eighteen when next august comes and will be a legal adult. Also, the school year is almost over and I'm going to be graduating at the midpoint during next year as a senior. I have enough credits. Plus, I have enough money saved up to get my own apartment."

Katrina seemed a little mad at my explanation and said, "I am your mother and until I say so. You will live under my roof and go by my rules."

I shook my head and said, "Like I told you the other night. I'm done Katrina. You were never a real mother to me and I don't need you to survive. I have been taking care of myself since I was nine."

Katrina thought about this and then she sighed and I knew I had won. She looked up at Luca and said, "Who's this?"

I said, "Katrina, this is Luca Ricers. He was my best friend before we moved here." Recognition crossed her face and she tried to smile, but more of grimaced at him. She said, "You have grown into a handsome young man Luca."

Luca stayed silent, but nodded his thanks. Then Katrina turned to me and asked, "Where will you stay until you get your apartment?"

I shrugged and said, "I'll find somewhere." Luca spoke up and said, "You can live with me until then. I've got my own place since I'm eighteen and am a senior."

I smiled at his offer and squeezed his hand letting him know how grateful I was. Then I looked at Katrina and she said, "Luca can you give us a minute alone?"

He nodded and squeezed my hand before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. I watched him go until the door shut then I turned my gaze to Katrina. She was looking out the window and seemed to be in deep thought.

I decided to ask her the one question that I needed answered. "Why did you do it?"

Katrina's gaze returned to me as she said, "I was drunk and angry. I guess I was just overwhelmed with everything. I couldn't handle it. I blamed you for all that has happened in the past few years and I took it out on you."

She took a deep breath before finishing, "Max, I am so sorry for what I have done to you. All I want is your forgiveness. Though, I don't even think you'll give it to me. I just want you to know that I really did and still love you like I do Angel. You are my first born and the most beautiful gift I ever received."

I was silent for a moment. Processing what she had said. Then I spoke timidly, "Katrina, I can't forgive you for all the physical and mental pain you've caused me. However, you must understand that the reason for me moving is that I need to be on my own. Ever since Dad died, neither you or I have been the same. I'm sorry."

Katrina pulled me into her arms and said, "Oh Max! You have nothing to be sorry for. I hope everything goes well for you. An if you ever need anything at all I'm only a phone call away."

I didn't hug her back and when she pulled back she took Angel into her arms and stood up. Then she walked to the door and before opening it she said, "I'm sorry for everything Max. I love you sweetheart."

When I said nothing back, she looked away sadly and walked out the door. When she was no longer there, I let out a relieved breath. I no longer had to deal with her. I was free from that evil witch.

Luca came in shortly afterward and sat on the bed near my legs. He smiled at me and said, "How'd it go?"

I shrugged and smiled at him, "Everything's going to hopefully get better now that she's not in my life anymore." He nodded and pulled me close to him and then he kissed my hair.

Luca then said, "Everything will be okay. We'll get through it together."

I sat there curled up in his side and smiled happily to myself. This was a moment I would remember forever and that I hoped would last. Though, I never really get what I want.

* * *

_~Time skip to 1 week later~_

* * *

Max P.O.V.

After a long week in the hospital, I was finally clear to go. Luca had visited me throughout the week. Telling me assignments in school I had missed and helping me do them. Today, he came and helped me get dress and drove me to his apartment where all my stuff sat in the living room. Boxes upon boxes.

He told me that during my time in the hospital, Katrina had helped him move my things to his apartment. I had smiled slightly at this. I was currently sitting on the couch working on calculus since it was Saturday and I didn't go back to school till Monday.

Luca was at his parents' house visiting them after not seeing them for a whole week. He had been reluctant to leave my side until I finally made him go by saying that if he didn't. He would be making me sad. So in the end I had won the argument and he was now staying with his parents for the weakened.

The doorbell to the apartment rang and I got up to answer the door. There standing in the empty hallway was the last person I expected. It was Fang. I hadn't seen him for awhile and he seemed really different. Instead of the normal mischievous personality I was used to. He looked really tired and seemed to be hunched over.

I hesitantly said, "Hey Fang…..what brings you here?" He raised his head and smiled sadly at me and said, "What I can't some see you?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Did Ella tell you to come?" He nodded and said, "Um…..can I come in?"

I chuckled and moved aside for him to come in. He strolled past me and whistled as he looked around the apartment. "Nice place," he commented, "it yours?"

I shook my head no and then a serious expression came over my face. "Fang why are you really here? An don't give me the crap that Ella sent you."

Fang let out a long breath of air while running a hand through his dark hair. Then he looked out the large glass windowed wall and said, "I came to see you because I need to talk to you…about us."

I froze and then made my way back over to the leather couch. Closing my HW book, I patted the seat next to me. Fang shook his head and said, "I think I should just stand up."

I nodded and waved for him to continue. He paused and then said, "Max, these past few days have been torture to me. I missed you everyday at school and I wished to see you at the hospital."

This made me a little upset, "You could have come to the hospital you know. If you really missed me, you would have come to see me so don't tell me that bull crap. Luca was the only one who stayed by my side for the whole time."

Fang was silent then his eyes narrowed as I said Luca's name. He glared and said, "Whose Luca?" I shook my head and said, "My best friend from when I was younger. But, that's beside the point Fang. If you really cared about me you would have come."

Fang growled through his teeth, "Max! I would've if I had a choice. I knew you would have told me to leave if I had showed up to see you. Don't you get it. This isn't because of me. This all is because of you! You're the reason I fell in love with you!"

I gaped at Fang's outburst as his eyes widened in horror. He quickly backed away and said, "Max, I-I-I swear I don't know where that came from….I'm sorry. I'll just go."

As he walked towards the door, I rushed over to him and gripped his large hand in mine. He turned to look at me and I asked, "Is it true? Or are you lying to me again?"

Fang stared into my eyes then nodded to confirm his claim. I felt my lips form a small smile and I hugged Fang to me. He was rigid for a minute before he hugged me back and buried his face into my hair.

I smiled into his shoulder and felt my heart swell as he said, "I love you, Max. An I will prove it to you. Will you give me a second chance?"

I thought about it for a moment, then an image of Luca crossed my mind. Huh, I wonder what that was about. Though, I really liked Fang and wanted to give him a second chance. So I followed my head. I said yes.

Fang was ecstatic and hugged me before kissing me lightly on the lips. Then he pulled away and said, "I have to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

I agreed and then he kissed my forehead before he walked out the door. I stood there shocked at the events that just happened. I'm with Fang again? Wow, I must be insane. But, I guess we'll find out what happens.

* * *

_~Time Skip to the next day~_

* * *

Last night, when Luca got home, I told him about Fang and what happened. He acted strange afterward saying that he was happy for me. Then he went to his room and I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

I woke up this morning to find Luca was sleeping in my bed behind me. His back to me. I looked at him curiously and then thought about how when we were younger and were upset. One of us would sleep over at the other's house and would sleep beside each other. I don't know why, but it always seemed to calm us.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was only five. I decided to get up and take a shower. Without waking Luca, I made my way to the bathroom and hopped it. Taking about 20 minutes. Then I got out and braided my hair and pulled it out of my face. Once I was done in the bathroom, I made my way back to my room.

I noticed Luca was still asleep and I headed over to my closet. Quietly, I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of blue Nikes. I got dressed and glanced over at Luca who was still sleeping soundly. I walked over and sat on the bed beside him. He stirred, but didn't wake.

I smiled at his peaceful expression and stroked his cheek with my hand. His features visibly softened even more at my touch and I smiled even more. Ever since Luca came back into my life, I have been smiling more.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was now five-forty. I thought Luca would sleep a little longer and stood from the bed and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a pan and made some French-toast.

By the time everything was ready, the clock read 6:20. I made my way back to my room and saw Luca was still asleep. Man, that kid can really sleep for a while. I walked over to him and leaned forward shaking him slightly.

He didn't stir. Then I shook him harder and all he did was reach out sleepily and pulled me on top of him. He trapped me at his side and pulled me close. I chuckled and stroked his face as he sleepily opened his eyes. At first, his gaze was looking around before it landed on me. Then he gave a small smile.

I smiled and said, "Morning, sleepy head. I made breakfast and its almost time to leave for school. Luca grumbled and then he pulled me closer. Now, our faces were mere inches apart and I froze. Luca continued to gaze at me with some unknown expression.

I stared right back as we looked at each other. Then he started to lean forward and I the same. Then a small alarm went off in my head as an image of Fang flashed through my mind. I immediately pulled back and away from Luca.

He seemed confused for a moment before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Then he got up and said, "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll come eat in a minute then we'll leave. Sound good?"

I nodded a little shaken and walked out of the room. About ten minutes later Luca was ready and we quickly ate. Then we walked to where his car was parked in the apartment parking garage and drove to school. The whole ride was filled with awkwardness and silence.

Once we arrived at school and Luca parked. I got out and made my way over to where I saw Fang and our group of friends waiting. Luca was at my side when we arrived and Nudge waved to us. Fang turned and smiled at me when I came over.

He put an arm around my waist and kissed me in front of everyone. I blushed as the girls 'awwwed' and the guys chuckled while Iggy said, "Really Fang?"

When he pulled away, I caught a look of sadness and hatred on Luca's face before he became unemotional and plastered a fake smile on. Then Ella said, "So Nudge, Janice, Delilah, and I are going shopping after school for winter formal dresses. I was wondering if you wanted to come Max?"

I shook my head immediately making Luca chuckle at my reluctance. Ella glared at me and said, "Max, you are coming whether you like it or not. The guys are coming to so its not that bad."

I grumbled, "Ella, you know how much I hate shopping. The answer is no." Ella rolled her eyes at my stubbornness and said, "Whatever."

Luca laughed and said, "Oh, come on Max. If I go will you?" I thought about it then nodded because it meant I would get to spend time with my best friend.

Luca grinned and I pulled out of Fang's grasp to hug him. He squeezed me tightly before pulling away just as the bell rang. Everyone said their goodbyes and we all headed to our first hours. Luckily, Fang and Luca had my class.

On our way to class, I saw a flash of red-hair as Lissa came over to us. She grinned flirtatiously at Fang and then glared in my direction. While Fang was oblivious to this little exchange, Luca caught it and glared right back at her. She flinched under his glare and turned to Fang. She ran her hand down his chest and said or more like purred.

"Hey hot stuff. So I'm, like, having a get together ,like, tonight at my house. An I was, like, wondering if you wanted to come? Me and you could have a little fun ourselves?"

Fang pulled away from her and said, "Sorry Lissa, but I already plans with my girlfriend and some friends."

Lissa's eyes narrowed at the word girlfriend and said, "Who are you going out with?"

Fang glanced in my direction and Lissa's icy gaze latched onto my face. Her own face contorted into anger and jealousy as she screeched, "HER?!"

Fang nodded and pulled me to his side. Then he pushed past Lissa pulling me with him. I grabbed Luca's hand and pulled him along as well. We walked away leaving Lissa fuming behind us.

I chuckled at her angry expression as we entered the class. Luca took the seat next to mine and for the whole hour we talked about nothing and everything at the same time. Fang was seated across the room and was watching us with an emotionless gaze.

* * *

_~Time skip to Lunch~_

* * *

When it was finally time for lunch, Luca and I made our way to it. If you're wondering, Luca has all the same classes as me. Thank god. We bought our food and since the others weren't here yet, we decided to eat outside where it was nice and quiet.

We headed over to a large oak tree that hid us from the view of any classes or the lunchroom. Giving us total privacy. Luca and I were silent as we sat down and started to eat our lunches. I felt the silence between was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Finally, Luca spoke and said, "Um…Look Max, about what almost happened this morning, I'm really sorry."

I didn't look at him and said, "It's fine. Nothing happened and that's all that matters. Let's just forget about it and move on. Okay?" Luca nodded and agreement and for the rest of the time we just chatted about school and anything else in general. Acting as if nothing had happened that would ruin our friendship.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? R&R?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter to D&L! **

**Max: Disclaimer?**

**Me: say it yourself**

**Max: Nope!**

**Luca: Come on Max. I'll give you cookies if you say the disclaimer.**

**Max: fine, Silver no owns Twilight Saga: New Moon or MR!**

**Me: Nope, now on with chapter.**

**All: Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

* * *

_Creature P.O.V._

_ The creature prowled through the darkness as a large buck pranced across the field before it. It growled quietly in delight and lowered itself to the ground, careful not to brush any leaves with its tail. The creature watched as the buck stopped and surveyed the area before grazing. _

_ It watched as the buck ate to its heart content while slowly moving forward. Then the creature pounced and landed straight on the buck; crushing it immediately. The buck didn't even have a chance to make a sound before the creature's sharp teeth clamped down on its thick throat. The teeth sliced through the fur and meat like a knife. Blood flowed from the wound as the creature pulled back and raised its crimson-stained muzzle to the dark moonlit sky. It let out a long vicious howl letting any predators in the area that this kill was taken. _

_ The creature then lowered its massive head back to the kill and started tearing the flesh from bone. As this went on, the sound of massive paw steps filled the night and made the creature pause in eating its meal. It glanced up to see a large male wolf. His fur gleamed in the moonlight with a whitish aurora around him. His fur was the color of pale white snow. The male also had eyes the color of a dark blue sky that seemed to sparkle with the soft glow of the stars. _

_ The creature stood straighter as the male came near and growled in irritation for the intrusion. The male wolf kept moving forward though and didn't heed the other creature's warning. Then he growled a command that seemed to say 'Quiet and let me eat some of thy kill.' The creature growled once more in defiance before finally obliging and moving a little out of the way. As the male came forward and lowered his head to eat, the creature snarled and pounced at him. _

_ The male wolf was taken by surprise and didn't have time to retaliate before he was pinned to the ground by the creature. He snarled and barked for the creature to move or else. Though it didn't heed the warning and growled right back; then the male connected eyes with the creature and stopped struggling. The creature was the most beautiful wolf he'd ever seen._

_ She had silky ebony fur that had silver streaks running through it like ribbons of moonlight. Her eyes were the color of a dark burnt bark with hints of silver and violet in them. She was a massive she-wolf for their kind and then a thought came to the male. He, for so long, had thought that he was the only one that existed of their kind. But, now that he saw this magnificent creature before him. He didn't feel so alone anymore. He had found the one he had been looking for so long. _

_ Then something extraordinary happened. As the two gazed into each other's eyes, the fur seemed to melt off of them until they both were in their human forms. The male was being pinned still by the female. He gazed at her and said, "You're beautiful."_

_ He reached a pale hand up and stroked the girl's long auburn/blonde hair as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. The girl blushed at the guys sudden actions before she saw who he was. The brown/black short- hair and maple/honey colored eyes cued her into his identity. She gasped and quickly moved away from him. He sat up and looked at her with a confused and hurt expression. Then he spoke._

_ "Max, it's alright. Don't you know who I am?" Max shook her head and said, "No, no this can't be true. I thought I was the only one. The one that __**it**__ chose to consume for its own personal gain. Please, Luca, please tell me this is all a dream. That you aren't like me at all."_

_ Luca seemed taken aback at Max's harsh and frantic words. He thought she would've been happy to know she wasn't alone. He thought she would finally understand that they could really be together without having to hide their true identities. All the while, she was just trying to push it all away. _

_ Max gazed into Luca's narrowed eyes as she watched the whole transformation. His soft expression went from that of a caring best friend to a murderous one of hatred. He jumped to his feet and glared down at Max's frozen form. He growled as Max noticed his eyes began to burn a soft red that grew more by the minute. She stood and stumbled away from Luca as he continued glaring in her direction. _

_ She said franticly, "Luca, what's going on? What's the matter with you?!" Though, he didn't seem to hear a word she said as he moved towards her. He growled, "I've looked after you for all these years and this is how you repay me. You look at me like I'm some freak and that I shouldn't exist. That none of this shouldn't exist!"_

_ Max stared at him like he was crazy and asked, "What are you talking about?! I never knew you were like me. How could you say that Luca?!"_

_ Though her words didn't even register as Luca grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground as if she weighed nothing. She gripped his hand as it tightened around her throat trying to get him to let her go. He glared and said, "I gave everything for you. You go with him! What does Fang have that I can't give to you? He's not like you Max! He would never stay with you of he found out. Why can't you see that? Are that stupid! I loved you since we were little and I found out about your secret. Yet you still push me aside like I'm nothing?! I hate you Max. An to make sure you can't say anything about tonight. I'm going to kill you."_

_ With that, Luca threw Max a couple feet across the field where she landed with a thump. As she tried to sit up, she saw Luca advancing on her. His expression murderous. She gasped as her rib burst in pain. She tried to stand as Luca grabbed her by her hair and tossed her again. She landed with a scream of pain and looked up in time to see Luca stand over her. His eyes now a fiery red. _

_ She felt hot tears trickle down her face as she stared up at him. She didn't want to die. Not tonight and not like this. Not by the hand of her best friend. She tried to say something, but Luca didn't seem to want to listen. He grabbed her by the throat and raised her off the ground so he could look at her in the eye._

_ Max could feel tears streaming down her face as they gazed at each other. Then she noticed that Luca's expression seemed to soften at the sight of her crying. Then he did something that surprised her. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. He buried his face into her hair and said, "I'm so sorry!"_

_ Max felt sobs rack her body as she clutched onto Luca as if he was her life line. Then she felt his form shift and grow larger. Pulling back, Max saw that she was now staring into the face of Luca in his wolf form. He stared at her with a broken expression and whined softly to her. She brushed away the tears and said, "I'm sorry for how I made you feel Luca. I should have never treated you like nothing when you were there for me for most of my life."_

_ Luca nodded his massive head and lowered himself to the ground and glanced up at Max. She looked at him confused before he nodded his head towards his back. She understood the message and climbed onto his massive shoulders. Then he rose to his full height and took off into the dark trees surrounding the field they were in. As they ran, Max felt her body falling into numbness and she gave into the dark that wanted to consume her. Then everything went dark._

* * *

Max P.O.V. 

I woke up to a stinging in my side and looked down to see that my rib area was all bandaged up. I glanced around the room to see it was dark and the clock read 3:00 A.M. I continued to look around when my door opened to reveal a tired and stressed looking Luca. I sat up, wincing at the pain, as he made his way into the room and came to sit on the edge of my bed. His expression when he saw me turned from tiredness to complete concern and sadness as he gazed at my bandages. I looked at him confused for a moment before the previous nights events played through my mind like a movie.

Luca seemed to understand my expression because he looked down in shame. Then he spoke. "I'm sorry, Max. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. It wasn't your fault and I feel utterly terrible for causing you pain."

I smiled softly and reached out to rest my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'm still here and alive and breathing. That should be good enough." Luca sighed and looked me straight in the eye.

"Max, don't you get it. I'm no good to be around you. All I do is cause you pain and trouble every day."

I was taken aback by his comment that I almost didn't catch what he said next. "And I'm leaving."

I raised my head to look him straight in the face as I said, "What?" Luca looked away and said, "I'm leaving. I think it would be better for the both of us to be apart. Because all I do is cause drama and trouble for you and your life. I don't want to hurt you anymore either. I think we both know how much damage I can cause." At that he glanced at my bandages again.

I couldn't process what he was saying. Was he really going to leave me? No, he wouldn't do that…..would he?

I looked up at him with a shocked face and saw a flash of hurt in his eyes before he became an emotionless statue. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Goodbye Max."

Then Luca turned and walked out the room. I sat there dumbstruck as I thought about everything he said. Then it finally hit me. He was leaving and not coming back. When I came to this thought. I jumped out of bed and ran out the room towards the apartment door where Luca was about to close it. As he turned away from me, I slammed into his back. Then I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and buried my face into his smooth lean back. Then I whispered, "Please don't go. I can't take it without you. Please Luca." I felt tears flow down my cheeks as I cried silently into his back. Luca was rigid until he turned in my arms and pulled me to his chest. Then he hugged me tightly before lifting my face to his.

Then he said, "I won't ever leave you. I promise." I don't know what happened next, but the next thing I know. We're kissing. His lips moved with mine in a way I can't describe. They are smooth and soft. I kissed him with all the need and passion I could muster. An Luca kissed me just as furiously. I lips molded together in a way that only movies have the kissing scene. Though this was much more special. Finally, we pulled away and Luca rested his forehead against mine.

We smiled at each other and that's when someone cleared their throat…..

* * *

**OOOOOH! Who is it? I wonder...lol**

**Hey guys! Hoped you like the chapter. Sorry its short, but I'm tired and this is the best I could do at two o'clock in the morning. Well I'm going to get some sleep. An will probably update tomorrow when I wake up. Though, I want to try and get between 10-15 reviews before the next update. So R&R? :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all my awesome readers! Here is the next chapter to D&L, hope you all liked the last chapter and I'm so glad to have people like you guys to support me and my stories. :) Enough of me gibber jabbing. Here is the newest addition to my story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Max: Silver own nothing related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon. **

**Me: Nope. An I don't own the song Titanium. Sadly this song belongs to David Guetta ft. Sia**

Chapter 18

* * *

Max P.O.V. 

When the person cleared their throat, Luca and I snapped our attention towards the person standing before us. I was shocked to find Ella standing there with a surprised look on her face. Her sleek black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she had minimum makeup on. Only a little mascara and lip gloss. I gaped at her and glanced at Luca out of the corner of my eye. His face was emotionless all the same and I grumbled inwardly at how he and Fang could do that. Then it hit me. I just kissed Luca –which means I just cheated on Fang…,…my _boyfriend._

Ella was still standing beside me and spoke up when I didn't say anything. "What were you guys doing?" Her face was emotionless as well which wasn't a good thing. I removed myself from Luca's hold and said, "Ella, it's not what you think. I swear nothing- ."

Ella raised a manicured hand to silence my excuse and then gave Luca a pointed look saying, "Give us a few minutes." Luca obliged and turned and walked down the hall towards the apartment complex exit. Once out of sight, Ella turned her cold brown gaze on me. I stayed quiet and waved for her to follow me into the apartment. She followed briskly and slammed the door behind her. I flinched as the loud sound echoed throughout the room.

Then I turned to Ella and awaited her angry rant that I was sure going to come. She seethed for a moment and kept clenching her fists as if she so badly wanted to punch me in the face. I mean I just cheated on my boyfriend who was one of her best friends. Of course I understood why she would want to hit me. Of course I would do the same is I was in her shoes.

I decided after a few moments of silence to break the awkwardness/ tension first and said, "Um….So how's it going?"

That set Ella off, she hissed, "How's it going?! Oh, I don't know. I just witnessed my friend's girlfriend sucking face with her best friend who she said nothing was going on with. So my day's going well.'

I gaped at Ella as she sucked in an angry breath and glared at me. I sighed and buried my head into my hands. I knew I screwed up big time and I didn't know what to do. I took a chance and glanced up towards Ella. She had calmed down a bit and was now staring out the large bay windows. I rose and asked timidly, "Ella, what should I do?"

She blew out a long breath before saying, "Honestly Max, I would tell Fang. I mean he has the right to know. You guys have been together for almost a month and a half now and he has been nothing, but faithful. Then you go off behind his back and make out with Luca? That's neither right nor fair."

I groaned and banged my head in the nearest wall. Ella heard the thump and looked over at me with a sad and slightly amused expression. Then her cell went off and she turned away and pulled it out to check the caller I.D. The expression that crossed her face was one of sadness and tiredness. I knew who it was in an instant even before she answered.

"Hey Fang, What's up?"

I heard a few noises come from the other end of the phone then Ella spoke again. "Um, yeah…..I went to visit Max….Yeah, she's here. You want to talk with her? Um sure hold on."

Ella turned towards me and said, "Fang wants to talk to you. He says it's important and he has exciting news." She handed the phone over to me and I knew she wanted me to tell Fang then and there.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Hey Fang, Ella said you wanted to talk to me?" I heard shuffling on the other end and then Fang said excitedly, "Hey Max! I have great news. So you know how our anniversary is coming up? Well, I got us reservations to your favorite restaurant. What do you think?"

I sighed and said, "It sounds nice and all. But, Fang there's something I have to tell you…."

The other end of the phone went silent and there was no sound. At first, I thought he had hung up, but then Fang said, "What's the matter?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Fang, but I-I-I cheated on you wi-with Luca. I'm so sorry Fang. I shouldn't have done it and I feel absolutely terrible…..I'm sorry."

I was silent as the other line went quiet then Fang spoke in a monotone voice, "When."

I answered honestly, "Just about an hour or two ago…." Fang didn't respond until a few hearts beats later, he said, "Max…..I can't really blame you for cheating and I know that when you apologize you mean it. Look, at the beginning of our relationship, I cheated on you and you knew about it. But, for you to tell me right after you cheated with Luca…."

I held my breath as fang continued, "I don't know what to say….Look, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Then the line went dead. I felt tears trickle down my face as I listened to the line buzz with nothing. Ella came over and took her phone before patting me on the shoulder and saying, "It was for the best Max."

I nodded numbly and said, "Um….I'm going to go for a drive. You can stay and do whatever….I'll see you later." Without another word, I ran out of the apartment and the complex. Then I ran straight for the woods. Not caring if anyone saw. I ran and felt the darkness pulse around me. I could feel my body shift into the nightmare I once hated, but now welcomed with open arms. With no thought in mind I ran.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V. **

** I stared at my phone after hanging up on Max. I was dumbstruck on what she had just told me….how could she cheat on me? I mean I know I cheated in her at the beginning of our relationship, but since then I've been faithful to her. Why would she do this to me? Okay I know I may sound like a girl at the moment, but honestly I was still a little dumbfounded at the news. **

** I groaned and fell back on my bed letting my phone drop to the floor with a thud. Then I heard my door creak open and glanced up to see Iggy smirking at me. Then he ran across the room and pounced on me. I felt the wind whoosh out of me as he landed on my chest. I groaned and said, "Iggy get the hell off of me!" **

** With that I pushed him off of me. He landed on the floor with a loud bang and groaned. Then he glared playfully at me and said, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and Ella to the movies. You can bring Max along too. We could go on a double date!" **

** At the sound of Max's name, I felt my heart constrict in a painful way. "Iggy, Me and Max broke up just a few minutes ago. I found out she cheated on me with Luca."**

** Iggy was silent as he stood up and then he exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS BROKE UP?! MAX WAS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS THAT HAPPENED TO YOU! A YOU CHEATED ON HER AT THE BEGINNING! YET SHE GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE!"**

**I cringed at the loudness in his voice and said, "Iggy! What the heck are you saying?!"**

**Iggy glared at me for a little bit longer before closing his eyes and sighing. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and said quietly, "She gave you a second chance Fang. After you hurt her the first time and even before that." **

**I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. A nervous and stressed habit I somehow obtained in my years of life. Glancing over towards the window, I caught a glimpse of black hair and then red. Not soon after a knock sounded from the door. I looked questioningly at Iggy who shrugged with a confused expression covering his face. I shook my head and made my way down the stairs towards the front door.**

**Once there, I took a deep breathe and put on an impassive expression before opening the door. There standing before me were two girls that I really despised. One girl had short black hair that was fading and showed her natural blonde roots. The other had fiery red hair and was gazing at me or more like my body as if I were a piece of meat. The two were none other than Lissa and her obnoxious follower, Brigid.**

**Lissa smiled warmly at me and said, "Hey there hot stuff. I heard about you and Max. Sorry you had to deal with that nitpick of a person. How about you come over to my house and Brigid and I will show you how to have a good time."**

**Brigid stared at me with lust while nodding in agreement with Lissa. Her dark blue eyes shining with evil and what seemed to be a crazy emotion that looked like obsession. I shook my head and turned my full attention back to Lissa who was now twirling a strand of hair while batting her eyes flirtatiously. I really wanted to vomit at the moment.**

**Then Iggy came up behind me and smacked me on the shoulder before saying, "Sorry girls, he was about to come with me to the movies. Besides, why would he want to roll around with the trash?"**

**Lissa's and Brigid's mouths dropped open wide as they stared shocked at Iggy. I just simply chuckled to myself and said, "Yeah; he's right, maybe not some other time. Bye." Then I shut the door on their pricelessly shocked faces. Man that was hilarious.**

**Iggy looked from the door towards me and grinned brightly. Then he hugged me and said, "Alright man, I'm going to help you get Max back. I want no excuses nor do I want to hear any lies about how you don't care about her and what not. I make the calls tonight, go it?"**

**I nodded and said, "But, how are we going to get Max to come meet us when she knows I'll be there?"**

**Iggy stroked his chin for a minute before he said, "I'll call Ella and see if she can help. Now go get ready lover boy." Then he was gone.**

* * *

**Ella P.O.V.**

I was doing my hair for the date tonight when my phone rang. I caught sight of the caller I.D. and saw that it was Iggy. I smiled to myself and turned off the curling iron, and then I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ella?"

"Hey Iggy, what's up?"

"Look I need you to help me with something."

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's just peachy except for one minor plan change tonight."

I gritted my teeth and said, "Iggy what are you blabbing about?"

I heard a deep sigh on the other end then he said, "Look, Fang really seems beat up about breaking up with Max over the whole Luca thing. I want to bring them tonight and try and fix things between the two, but I can't do it alone. So will you be an angel and help me?"

I was silent for a moment then I said, "What time?"

Iggy screamed for joy on the other end and yelled, "I'll be at the movies with Fang in three hours. Go get Max ready and bring her with okay?"

"Got it; I got to go if I'm going to make Max look spectacular. I'll see you later Iggy."

"Thank you so much Ella. I have no idea what I'd do without you. I love you, bye."

"Love you, too." Then the line went dead.

I closed my phone and glanced at the alarm clock on my side table. It read 5:30 –which gave me two and a half hours to beautify Max. Grabbing my makeup kit and hair supply, I dashed out the door and drove over to where Max lived. This was going to be an interesting few hours.

* * *

Max P.O.V.

Watching T.V. while being alone in the house is a really depressing feeling; honestly, I wish I was with Fang at the moment. I was watching re-runs of some old show when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened it to reveal a very flustered Ella carrying two massive bags. I looked at her confused, but all she did was push me out of the way and come into my house. Then she dropped the supplies and said, "No questions. Get in the shower and make sure you wash your hair extra well. I'm going to need it in the best possible standard to work with."

I narrowed my eyes, but the look in Ella's eyes made me hightail it out of there and up to the bathroom. Then I hopped in the shower and did what she said. Afterward, I came into my room to find Ella was laying out hair supplies and make up. This didn't look good for me at all. She turned in time to see me and motioned for me to sit down in the chair beside my mirror. Then she brought over a brush and blow dryer and the torcher began.

After a long two hours of brutal fighting and ending up losing, I stood in front of the mirror staring at my reflection with an awed expression on my face. The girl in the mirror was stunning. Her long blondish-brown hair was curled to perfection and laid in soft waves around her shoulders. Her skin was a soft milky tan that seemed to have a glowing essence to it in some odd way. The girl's face had minimum makeup. The lip gloss gave her lips a luscious, plump, pink color and her high cheekbones were enhanced with a soft ripe pink that wasn't really noticeable. Her eyes popped with a light coloring of bronze and gold eye shadow along with a small touch of mascara. They made her chocolate eyes sparkle.

I gaped at the reflection then glanced at Ella who was watching on the side. She had a smug look on her face that changed to a smile when she saw the look on my face. I hugged her then and said, "Thank you so much Ella. I look amazing, you did a great job. But, can I ask what I'm getting all dolled up for?"

Ella laughed and said, "It's a surprise, but in the mean time, you need to get your outfit on." She pulled away then and gestured towards a pile of clothes lying on the bed. Then she made her way out of the room with a, "Get dressed then meet me in the car," over her shoulder.

When she was gone, I walked over and examined the outfit she had laid out for me. I saw that there was a pair of black with gold streaks skinny pant, a simple flowy gold t-shirt, and a pair of black high tops. I smiled at the shoes. Ella knew me so well and we've known each other for such a short time.

I put the outfit on and walked out the door and met Ella at the car. She was already in the driver's seat and when I got in we were off.

As we drove, one of my all time favorite songs came on –which I began to sing along with.

* * *

_**(A/N: This is titanium by David Guetta)**_

"Titanium"

(feat. Sia)

[Sia:]

You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

[Chorus:]

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

[Sia:]

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

[Chorus:]

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

[Sia:]

Stone-hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

[Chorus:]

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

When the song finished, Ella was smiling at me then she said, "We're here."

I looked out the window to see two figures waiting as we got out. One of them I recognized as Iggy and the other…..

Fang?

* * *

_**Please tell me what you guys thought. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. Though I don't know how long "soon" is. So if I can get at least 10 reviews before Friday. I will update with two chapters on Friday night and Saturday. Sound good?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright everyone, I just re-read over the newest chapter and I really didn't like how it turned out so here a different version of Chapter 19. Hopefully, you guys like this one better because I certainly do. :)**

**Max: Hey everyone!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Max: But, but, but!**

**Me: Max…**

**Max: *gulps* um…**

**Me: Do it or else you won't get any chocolate chip cookies.**

**Max: NO! DON'T TOUCH MY COOKIES! **

**Me: Then say the disclaimer.**

**Max: Fine. Silver no own MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon.**

**Me: Nope, oh and one of my readers named Kitty Kat wanted me to say hi to Max for her. So Max, Kitty says "Hi."**

**Max: Awww…..thanks Kitty hi to you, too. :)**

**Me: *laughs* Okay now on with chappie.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

* * *

Max P.O.V. 

I gazed at him as he stood there with a small smile on his face. His gaze instantly latching onto mine; though, I knew that it was probably a fake one. I felt my heart beat race at the sight of him for some reason. I turned to Ella who was smirking at me with a knowing look. I narrowed my eyes at her, and that made her squirm a little before she ran off past me. Iggy noticed her heading towards them and pulled her into his arms, giving her a quick peck on the lips. I slowly made my way over. Dreading the moment I would be near Fang.

As I neared, Fang stepped forward and said, "Hey Max. You look great." I felt a blush rising on my cheeks and I turned away to hide my embarrassment. I heard Fang chuckle and the sound made my heart flutter in a weird way. Fang was quiet the rest of the conversation until Ella said, "So what movie are we going to see?"

Iggy and Fang shared a look before they said simultaneously, "Black Sharks of Leadon!" Ella glanced at me and shook her head in dismay. Then we turned and headed inside to get our tickets.

As we sat in the movie theater, Ella took her place next to Iggy and I sat next to her. Instead of sitting on the other side of Iggy, Fang took his place beside me and said, "Do ya mind?"

I shook my head and turned to the screen as the lights went off and the movie started. Halfway through I heard Ella and Iggy making out like they were on fire and the only way to stop it was by swapping spit. I gagged silently and was kicked in the leg by Ella who was still occupied. I groaned quietly and got a questioning stare. I just shrugged and turned my attention back to the movie.

Near the end, I got freaked out and jumped when a loud noise burst through the speakers. Little did I know that when I jumped, I somehow ended up in Fang's lap? I looked up into his dark eyes and froze. We stared at each other for a moment before Fang said, "Um…."

I didn't know what or how what happened next happened. Fang leaned closer and so did I. Finally, our lips met and my mind fizzled out. I felt Fang's arms wound around my waist as I hooked mine around his neck.

Effectively bringing him closer, if that was even possible. Fang's tongue traced my bottom making me shiver and I opened my mouth a little. Though, it was enough for Fang to slip his tongue in.

We battled for a moment till I gave in and let him take control. After what felt like an hour which was only a few minutes, we pulled apart.

We were silent before a grin grew on Fang's face making me laugh. He glared playfully at me and said, "Do ya want to be my girlfriend again Max?"

I stopped short and thought for a moment. I knew the answer before a thought even crossed my mind. Then I looked him in the eye and said, "Yes." A small smile lit up his features and he pecked me on the lips as the movie ended and everyone began to stand up. I pushed myself away from Fang as Ella glanced over at us.

The expression on her face was astonishing. I rolled my eyes and as we walked out a warm and firm hand took hold of mine. I looked over to meet Fang's bright eyes.

Once we were to the cars, Fang kissed me once more before getting into the driver's side of the black car. Then Iggy and Ella said their goodbyes and separated.

As Fang and Iggy drove off, Ella smiled at me and said, "So you and Fang huh?" I nodded and she laughed as we drove off towards home.

Upon arriving at Luca's apartment, I waved to Ella and turned to go, but stopped short when Ella called my name. I glanced over my shoulder at her with a questioning look. She smiled and said, "Thanks for giving Fang a chance and for not killing me tonight."

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Go home Griffin." Ella smiled again and waved as she pulled away and drove off into the night. I smirked to myself and headed inside to the apartment.

When I opened the door, I heard the living room TV on and turned to see Luca sitting on the couch watching the football game. He glanced up at me when I rounded the corner and a small smile graced his lips. He turned down the volume and said, "Hey."

I nodded to him and made my way into the kitchen. Luca frowned at me and followed me. As I opened the fridge to grab a soda, Luca leaned against the door frame and said, "So where did you go tonight?"

I leaned against the counter across from him and shrugged not giving anything away. Luca sighed and said, "Max, look I'm sorry for what happened the other day, but you'll have to forgive me sometime."

I rolled my eyes and still didn't speak to him which seemed to aggravate him even more. Finally, Luca grumbled, "I'm sorry Max. Please just say something?"

I felt my heart throb at the pain in his voice, but I knew that it was more of a feeling of mutual friendship and not love. Not the love I felt for Fang when he makes my heart pound every time I see him. Luca groaned and that's when I spoke.

"Why should I forgive you?"

Luca gazed at me with a grave expression and then he turned to look at the wall and said, "I don't know. We're best friends Max and though I have feelings for you. I won't get in between you and Fang. I'm seriously sorry about you guys breaking up. It's my entire fault." He then progressed to hang his head in complete defeat.

I knew his apology was sincere and said, "For one, I will forgive you. And two, Fang and I are back together so don't feel bad alright. Now, I'm going to go to bed because we have school tomorrow and I'm really tired."

As I got ready for bed, my phone chimed letting me know I had a text. Drying my hair quickly, I checked my phone to see the text was from Fang. It read:

_Hey, beautiful. I had a great time tonight and thanks again for everything. Goodnight :)_

I felt a smile cross my lips as I gazed at the message. Then I sent him one and turned off my phone and went to sleep. Dreading having to wake up tomorrow and going to the hell I called school.

* * *

_~Dream State~_

_ There was a fire all around me. I couldn't get out! The smoke was quickly filling the area around me. Filling my lungs with its pungent smell and making me cough rapidly. I tried to see through the heavy smog building in the surrounding place, but visibility had ceased to exist._

_ I could feel the flames closing in on me; heat burning my skin. Flames licked around me as if they were hungry and wanted my flesh to satisfy that hunger. Suddenly, a massive wave of smoke and fire hurled towards me. Engulfing my whole body in a wall of pain; I tried screaming for help, but no sound came. _

_ My throat was dry and burning from all the heavy gray smoke that billowed around me like a giant cloud. I tried to breath in any oxygen available, but that worked to no avail. Then everything started to go black. My mind was reeling at the state everything was in._

_ All of a sudden, everything was gone. I was standing in nothing, but blackness, when a hand grasped my shoulder. This action made me scream like a wild banshee. A voice filled the empty void of which I was in saying, "Max! MAX! MAX, Wake up!"_

_~End of dream state~_

* * *

I gasped for air as I sat up straight. Breathing like I was about to die –which I felt like I was. Then I noticed someone was shaking me and trying to calm me down. I looked up into the face of Luca. I flinched away from him before I finally calmed down.

Luca was still grasping my shoulder and attentively asked, "Max, are you alright?"

Once I was able to breathe normally again, I said, "Yeah…um….I just had a horrible nightmare, but I'm fine now. Thanks for checking on me though."

Luca nodded and left my room. Closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked around my dark room. What were all these dreams about?

* * *

**Hoped you all like the chapter. Sorry if it seems short. An I'm only going to update with one chapter because I working on getting the next chapter to be nice and perfect for you guys. The next chapter with be the 20th one! I'm so excited. Thank you again for all the amazing reviews and support. Love you guys! **

**~Silver & Max**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! I have had an inspiration for the next chapter. While listening to the song "Vampire Lullaby" I thought up an idea for a new chapter to D&L. Hope you all like it. Thank you so much for the support. **

**Max: Silvy owns nothing related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon**

**Me: nope, I only own the ravishly handsome Luca and the plot. :) **

**Max: He isn't that handsome.**

**Me: uhuh, and that's why you kissed him?**

**Max: *glares* It was only one time and you're the one who made us.**

**Me: I know! *grins wickedly* It was hilarious.**

**Max: *smacks head against wall* Why do I have to deal with you?**

**Me: Eh, I have no clue, but let's shut up and let the readers get back to the newest chapter of Dark Secrets & Lies.**

**Max: Whatever.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping annoyingly on the nightstand. Reaching out with a dazed hand, I smacked the clock so hard that it not only shut off, but fell to the ground with a somewhat loud crash. Looks like I'll be getting a new alarm clock sometime this week.

I turned to see that it was still dark out and rolled over with a groan. Looking at my phone, I noticed it was about 5 o'clock in the morning. I sighed and tossed my phone somewhere across the room. Then I threw off the blankets and hopped out of bed. I walked past the vanity mirror on my way to the bathroom and froze.

I carefully backed up so that my reflection was visible in the dim bathroom light. I sucked in a breath when I saw the state I was in. I had dark blue bags under my eyes and my hair lay limply around my waist. My skin seemed to be pale white with little color in it. However, all this wasn't what got me in that moment. It was my eyes.

They were a dark crimson with a hint of silver around the edges. They looked a little scary even though I knew it was me. I raised a tentative hand to my face and felt my cheek; the girl in the mirror doing the same. Blinking a few times, I tried to see if the color of my eyes was just a trick of the mind. Though, every time I opened my eyes. The color was still there. Still seeming to make me look even more evil and dead then I already was.

I shook my head and turned to take a shower. After ten minutes of bathing, I got out of the shower and got dressed for school. Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of dark gray converse that were really old and worn. Then I braided my hair and walked out to the living room.

I checked to see if Luca was awake, but there was no sound other than me moving through the living space. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and took a few minutes to relax before I headed out the door for school.

Upon arriving at school, I noticed that there were few people here. I glanced at the clock on my dashboard and saw that it was only 7:30. School didn't start till 8:40. Thank god for that. I parked my car to the far left of the parking lot and got out. As I made my way towards the secluded garden to write in my book for a little bit, a nasally voice yelled my name.

I turned around slowly to see none other than Lissa walking or more like stumbling towards me in her 5 inch pink heels. I noticed she was wearing a neon orange top and a mini-mini-mini pink skirt just as bright. Her red hair pulled up into a giant frizz crown on her head. She definitely looked like a slut.

I waited for her to get near, before she started bantering at me. She said, "So how is the lonely outcast doing? Hmmmm?"

I sighed and let her hammer on me because I was the lonely outcast here and she was the queen bee. Honestly, I didn't want any drama right now so I wasn't going to fight back. She walked a little closer and jabbed a perfectly manicured nail in my face.

"Stay away from my Fangy and stay away from the popular people. You're not wanted here Max. No one cares for a stupid worthless piece of shit like you. So get lost or else I will make your life a living hell more than it already is."

I looked down at the ground in shame. Though it may not seem like it, Lissa was right. I was a worthless thing. Then it hit me. Was that why Fang was acting so sweet towards me; because he wanted to mess with me by breaking me and my heart?

I mauled over this as Lissa continued her little rant and said, "Oh and don't worry about Fang. I was talking to him on the phone last night and he told me all about your date. He said it was one of the –no scratch that. It was _the_ worst date of his life. He doesn't want you. You need to stop throwing yourself at him because it's not worth it. He's mine and will always be mine."

That really hit something deep inside me and made me flinch. Lissa smirked at my expression. Then she turned and walked away. I watched until she was out of sight before turning and walking faster towards the garden. I sat on the bench and buried my face in my hands. Tears started to leak from my eyes, but I wiped them away furiously. I wasn't going to cry over him. Not anymore…

I didn't know how much I sat there, but suddenly the bells for class rang loud and clear in my ears. The sound making me cringed from the high pitch sound. I sighed and gathered up my things making my way towards first hour.

After arriving just as the tardy bell rang and getting an annoyed look from the teacher, I sat down in my seat. I didn't look up when Fang walked over and sat beside me smiling happily at me. For the rest of class, I felt Fang's eyes staring at me, but I made no move to look back or to even acknowledge him. I needed space and time to think and that wasn't going to happen with him around.

When lunch came around, I headed out into the courtyard completely avoiding e everyone and anyone. I sat beneath a small oak tree that shielded me from the oncoming sprinkles of frozen rain. I felt a cold breeze swarm around me as I glanced up at the darkening gray sky. Clouds started swarming and gathering like giant monsters racing and attacking. Then a bright flash of blue lightning skimmed across the sky making my eyes widen in awe.

I could feel the raw power filling the air around me. The spiritual energy of the dark calling out to the wondrous might of the storm brewing over head. I glared at how the energy sizzled around me, seeming as if it wanted to control me. I gritted my teeth as I saw dark shadows quivering around me. Nearing and their whispers filling my ears saying _'Max….Maxxx….we knows your there and we are coming to get you….'_

I froze and shook my head wildly saying over and over, "No, no, no, and no!"

The shadows danced closer to me and seemed to ripple with an essence of unacquainted darkness. One shadow moved closer than the rest and I saw the forming of dark glowing red eyes as they gazed hungrily at me. I shrunk away hearing the silent laughter of the shadows as they came even closer.

My heartbeat was racing faster than its normal tempo which was saying something. I jumped to my feet and moved further back against the tree –feeling the rough bark scrape my back leaving scratches through my clothes and along my bear arms. I sucked in a breath as one of the dark shadows latched onto my leg. Digging invisible thorns and claws into the skin making my jeans flood a dark crimson. I could feel my anger start to boil as more shadows attached.

I tried to shake and swing at the shadows, but it was to no avail. I then made a quick decision and bolted for the woods. As I did so, the shadows hissed and screeched and eerie sound that sent chills down my spine. As I ran I heard the scratching and evil laugh of them following behind. Gaining as I ran with my full power. Suddenly, I felt the earth beneath my feet become farther away.

I glanced behind me to see the shadows slowly falling behind, but still moving on towards me. I looked down to see I was riding on a massive smoky-gray black wolf. Its massive head held high as it ran gaining speed. I latched onto the fur at the neck holding on for dear life as the shadows hissed and neared. The wolf seemed to sense this and picked up its pace. I could feel its heartbeat racing as I held on.

We continued on our way for awhile. When I glanced back towards the direction of the shadows I saw they were falling back and receding. Then I looked ahead to see that there was light streaming through the opening in the trees. I felt the wolf's pace slow and the fast rhythm of its paws slowed to a gentle rhythm.

As we neared the opening in the trees, the wolf continued forward and I gasped when we finally pushed through the last few trees. We continued forward entering into a wide flat hill top. I couldn't see over the ridge quite yet, but as we neared the view was impeccable.

The wolf slowed until we were a few feet from the edge then it leisurely set itself on its belly. This movement gave me the ability to jump of the wolf's back. Then it rose to its full height –which compared to me, was about three feet taller than me. My head barely reached above the massive wolf's shoulder.

I turned towards the ridge and made my way forward feeling the wolf's eyes on me the whole time. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the sight before me. There before me was a giant lake surrounded by blue and gray colored mountains. The water was waving and rippling with a dark gray colored hue to it. In the far distance, I could just make out the underlying mountains of the horizon. The sky above glimmered a pale gray with streaks of dark gray and smoky silver.

I turned back to the wolf and watched as it stepped forward and came to a stop beside me. Then it turned its massive head towards me and bowed it whimpering softly. I felt a small smile appear on my lips as I gazed into its large brown eyes. Then I reached out and hesitantly brushed my fingers across the soft silky fur making up the wolves forehead. The wolf glanced up at me and whined something that I couldn't quite understand. Then something cracked behind us and the wolf instantly pulled away and stood around me. Shielding me from whatever was there.

I could see the fur on the wolf's spine rise with tension as we waited for the thing to make itself known. As we waited, I saw movement in the dark of the trees and moved closer towards the wolf before me –clinging to the fur as if it were my life line.

The wolf glanced down at me and I visibly relaxed under its gaze. Then the movement was made again and we both snapped our gazes back towards the tree line. The wolf barked something out towards the sound and then waited.

Suddenly, another large wolf made its way out of the trees. Not quite as big as the one before me, but still a great deal bigger than you would think. The wolf's fur was pure white and seemed to glimmer in the weak light of the sky. Its dark blue eyes focused on the black wolf then transmitting its gaze towards me. I backed away in fear of the white wolf, but the black one didn't move and inch as the white wolf came near.

It barked out of few sounds to the black wolf and then the black wolf answered with a dark underlining tone as if a threat. The white wolf growled and then seemed to lower its head in submission before turning its massive head in my direction. It came forward and glanced at the black wolf that had to move for the other to get near me. It glanced at me before moving around behind me and nudging me forward.

Careful of my movements, I slowly made my way towards the white wolf who gazed at me curiously. Then it padded forward and sniffed me making me freeze. The wolf then looked me in the eye and bowed its head. I knew instantly that it meant the wolf accepted me just like the black one had done. I rubbed the forehead making the white wolf whine in glee. I chuckled at this sound.

Then the white wolf turned to look behind me and that's when I heard his voice. "She likes how gentle you are and accepting you is."

I froze and slowly turned around to see a tall male wearing nothing, but jeans. He had dark tan skin, short-black hair, and light brown eyes. His gaze was one of amusement and seriousness.

He came forwards and nodded towards the white wolf. I looked back to see the wolf disappear into the tree line; its tail whisking into the trees with a quiet flick. Then I connected gazes with the male before me. He smiled at me and said, "What of your name young one?"

I was hesitant when I said, "Um…my name is Maximum…"

The man nodded thoughtfully and said, "Well, Maximum. My name is Decius. And the white wolf you have just witnessed goes by the name Sloane. I guess you are a little freaked about us being giant wolves and all. I believe the term you humans use is werewolves?"

I nodded and then something caught in my mind. He said they were what _my humans_ called _werewolves_. I subconsciously growled at the accusation and this made Decius become puzzled. I turned my attention back to him and said solemnly, "I'm not one of those vermin you call humans. I am like you Decius."

Decius seemed taken aback by my statement and looked at me strangely then he said, "Prove your tale, Maximum."

I nodded and said, "You might want to move back." Then I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I felt the blood in my veins become faster as my heart beat raced. The adrenaline filled my body as I conjured up the darkness inside me. Then I felt my size grow as the ground before me felt farther away. Then it was over. I opened my eyes to see I was a few feet off the ground and I could see in more detail and farther.

My ears pricked at the sounds filling them. I glanced around me and knew I was in my wolf form. I turned my massive head towards the shocked looking Decius. He stared at me for a moment before nodding and said, "You are truly worthy of the name Maximum."

I felt a bubble of laughter fill my throat and I let out a dark raspy bark. Decius smiled and then turned towards our right. I followed his gaze, and then my ears picked up the thrumming of not one, but multiple paws pounding against the earth. When I looked at Decius I saw he wasn't human anymore, but was now a black wolf once again.

The white wolf came into view first who I remembered was named Sloane. She came to a halt at the edge of the trees when she saw me, her eyes widening in awe. Then she turned and barked something over her shoulder before coming over to join Decius and me. I noticed her move closer to Decius. She pressed her fur into his and nuzzled him as he did the same to her. Then it hit me, they must be mates.

As I watched them, I didn't notice we were joined by others until Sloane and Decius turned to look behind me. I turned as well to see another eight to nine wolves. They were all gazing at me curiously and one of them stepped forward and barked something at me. I cocked my head to the side with a confused expression in my eyes. The wolf lowered its head and backed away into the throng of wolves once again.

I looked back at Decius for help and he made a low chuckling sound in his throat. Then he stepped forward and nudged me towards the others. They all watched with timid eyes until Sloane barked a command from the sound of it and then all the wolves padded forward towards me. I froze and could feel my eyes widen in fright. Though, I had nothing to worry about because all the wolves did was sniff at my fur and mix scents with me (–by rubbing their fur against mine). Decius watched with pleased eyes and barked at them again making them all withdrawal. They all sat on their haunches and waited for something that seemed to escape me. Then I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and looked down to see Decius in his human form beckoning for me to change.

I closed my eyes and felt myself grow smaller and more human-like rather than animal-like. Then I turned to Decius and that's when I saw Sloane. She had long brown hair that was twisted in a braid. She wore a white knee-length summer dress and no shoes. I glanced down at myself and saw that I was once again wearing my clothes. Though, this time, the clothes weren't all torn.

Decius spoke then, "So Maximum, as I already told you I'm Decius and this is Sloane. However, now I think you should meet the rest of our pack. He motioned behind me and I turned to see the wolves shrinking into human forms. There were about eight boys and two girls. They all wore similar clothing which were either a pair of jean shorts or jeans and summer dresses that went to about mid thigh.

Decius then went on to introduce me to them. He motioned for the two farthest to the left to step forward. I noticed one was a girl and the other was a boy. They smiled at me and I could see them holding hands. The girl had short blonde hair and pale white skin with sleek gray eyes. The boy had short black hair like Decius with tan skin and green eyes. The girl stepped even nearer and said while gesturing, "I'm Gallia and this is my mate, Ambrose. It's nice to meet you. I heard Decius say your name was Maximum I believe? It's absolutely beautiful."

The next three stepped forward and they were all boys. The first was taller and had light tanned skin with short brown hair and blue eyes. The next boy had bronze hair, pale skin, and warm sunny gold eyes. And the boy who was way smaller than the last two seemed to be the age of ten. He had bright blonde hair and hazel eyes. They all smiled as well and Decius said, "Maximum, this is Alan, Haling, and Ramose."

After they moved away another girl stepped forward alone. She had long, long pale sandy colored hair, light peach skin with freckles dotted across her cheeks, and light jasmine colored eyes. She waved and said, "I'm Jocelyn, but the pack mainly calls me Lyn." I nodded and turned to the next two boys who stepped forward.

One was brawny and muscled while the boy next to him seemed to be more lean, but still well muscled for his size. The taller of the two had dark tan skin and cold black eyes and silvery white hair. The smaller one seemed nicer and was lightly tanned, had brown hair with a few streaks of bronze here and there, and had cool striking blue eyes. The boy said, "Hello Maximum, I'm Kaplan and this stubborn mule is Faros. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled at him and turned as the last two in the pack stepped forward. They looked exactly alike so I guessed they were twins. They both had pale blonde hair with streaks of red and yellow in it, nicely tanned skin, and equally kind blazing jade eyes. The fist of the two said, "Hello, I'm Zaden and this is my twin, Zalfe."

I chuckled when Zalfe threw his arm around his brother making him chuckle. Then they moved back into the line of people and I turned towards Decius and Sloane. They smiled at the pack before turning their attention back to me. Decius stepped forward and said, "Well Maximum, you have now met the entire pack. But, it is now time for you to make a decision. Would you like to join us?"

I was taken aback at his blunt question and said, "But, you just met me…." Decius chuckled and said, I know that Maximum, but I'm being serious. I know where you come from when I saw you being attacked by the shadows. I can see that you truly don't want to go back to living the retched life of a human. Maximum, with us, you could be free and live the way you were born to. You are a wolf spirit."

I gazed at him and thought about the meaning of the words "wolf spirit". Decius must have seen the look on my face because he said, "A wolf spirit is someone who is born with the ability to change, or transform, into a giant wolf as you do yourself. This is because when you were born a wolf died. That wolf gave its spirit to you for safe keeping. Thus, you were given the spirit of the wolf Maximum. You receive your name when you are born through a connection with the wolf. Do you think your parents would've given you that name on their own? The answer is no, because you are given the name by the wolf who chose you."

I stood there silently letting it all sink in. Then it all dawned on me. My father had always called me his little wolf. I've always had the sense of seeing and feeling things to a deeper level. It all made sense now. I glanced around me at the people watching me. The people who were like me; I smiled and turned to look at Decius. He was now holding hands with Sloane and smiling waiting for my answer.

Without a single word, I nodded and Decius bowed along with everyone else. Then he raised his head to the sky as did everyone else and then all of a sudden, they were all in their wolf forms. Decius began to howl into the sky and everyone joined in their voices. I still was there in my human form when Sloane turned to look at me questioningly and then seemed to realize that I didn't know what to do.

She padded over and barked something softly at me. I somehow understood her advice and closed my eyes imagining the wolf inside me forming and when I opened my eyes I was a huge wolf. My gaze connected with Sloane's. Then I noticed that I was a little taller than she was. I let out a throaty laugh at this and she rolled her eyes then joined in with the other howls. I raised my voice up to the sky with them and as one I could feel the bond being made. The bond that now they shared with me.

Once the ceremony or ritual was over, I heard Decius say in perfect English as if he were human, "To the hunting grounds!"

Then he turned and vanished among the fronds, Sloane followed after him along with everyone else. The last of the pack saw me and nodded for me to come along. This wolf was smaller than the others so I guessed it was Kaplan. The sandy-colored wolf nodded seeming pleased that I remembered and motioned for me to follow. In which, we embarked to what I now would know as the hunting grounds.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

** It was around the end of the day when I made my way over to where Max's locker was. I hadn't seen her at lunch and I didn't have any classes with her. As I made my way through the empting hallway, I felt a small clawed hand latch on to my arm like a leech. I looked over to see Lissa grinning flirtatiously at me. I rolled my eyes and yanked my arm away just as she tried to reach up and kiss me. I heard her huff as I walked away and the clicking of her heels as she stomped the opposite direction.**

** When I arrived, I noticed Nudge was waiting by her locker searching around frantically. I sped up my pace until I was near and then said, "Hey Nudge."**

** Her eyes widened and she jumped about a foot in the air making me chuckle. Then she said hastily, "Have you seen Max?!"**

** I stopped laughing and looked at her serious, "No, I thought you had some classes with her in the afternoon?"**

** Nudge pondered and nodded at my statement. Then she said, "I do, but Max wasn't in any of them and she wasn't in lunch because we both know that for a fact."**

** Now, I was starting to get worried, "Nudge, did Max leave in the middle of the day or say anything to you?"**

** She shook her head wildly and before she could answer, Iggy walked up with a wave in our direction. He noticed our expressions and a frown crossed his features. Then he said, "What happened?"**

** Nudge was in hysterics at this point and was muttering stuff at a mile per second. That left me to explain, "Max is nowhere to be found. She wasn't at lunch and Nudge said she wasn't in any of her afternoon classes either."**

** Iggy nodded and said, "She probably felt sick or something and went home. Let's just leave it at that for a bit. She'll probably be back tomorrow or the next day. Nudge calm the fuck down you is not going to die in the next second."**

** Nudge nodded and slowed her breathing while rubbing her temple. I turned to see Ella walk up and said, "Hey have you seen Max?"**

** Ella smiled and nodded saying, "No, I think she had to go home because she wasn't feeling good. They think she got a stomach bug or something."**

** I nodded reassured and said, "Okay guys, let's just head home." Everyone agreed and we made our way out and headed home.**

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Like, hate, or don't know? XD Anyways, thanks for all the amazing reviews. R&R?**_

_**I'm going to try and get 20+ reviews before the next update which should be this weekend on Saturday. So hurry and review. Thanks again. Who knows….maybe if I get enough reviews I might update on Wednesday. :)**_

_**~Silver & Max**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all my dear readers! I am so happy with all who reviewed and thanks to those who did. You guys are awesome! I hope everyone like chapter 20. So here is the next installment of D&L!**

**Max: Shall I do disclaimer?**

**Me: yup**

**Max: Silver no owns anything related to Twilight Saga: New Moon or MR.**

**Me: Nope sadly. :( **

**Max: On with story!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 21

* * *

Max P.O.V.

The morning air chilled my skin as I awoke on the grass near a small creek. I shivered at this and sat up. Looking around me, I saw that the rest of the pack was still asleep some in their wolf form while others in human form like me. I heard the splash of water and turned to see two members of the pack crossing the water in their wolf forms. One was short with blondish fur and gray eyes. The other a little larger and had pale dusky gray fur with brown streaks along the tail with shining green eyes. I knew it was Gallia and Ambrose.

I nodded as our gazes connected and Gallia nuzzled Ambrose before parting with him and coming over to me. Ambrose watched her with love-filled eyes before he turned to the small body of Kaplan who was now waking from his slumber.

I turned back to Gallia just as she nudged my shoulder and seemed to be smiling at me through her eyes. Then she nudged me again as if telling me something. I decided that being in wolf form would be easier. I closed my eyes and in the next second I knew I was Maximum the wolf. I glanced over at Gallia who let out a bark of laughter waking a few more members of the pack.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, '_what does the annoying Gallia want this fine morning?'_ She growled playfully and said back, _'To chew on your tail for such talk, but I'll let it slide. How was your first night with the pack?'_

This made me pause for a moment; I thought about my answer and said carefully, _'I say it was a great relief to have others like me. Where did you and Ambrose go this morning?'_

Gallia glanced towards her mate before answering, _'We had to patrol the land borders near the eastern and southern ridge. Soon you'll be joining the patrols once you're more attuned to how things are done. Though, I'm sure one such as you will catch up fairly quickly.' _She turned back to me as she said this. Amusement was dancing as clear was daylight in her gray eyes. Then Ambrose called to her and she bid me farewell before going to him.

I watched as the two nuzzled then set off down the bank towards an outcrop of land near the shore. Kaplan came padded over to me then and said, _'Care to join Faros and I for hunting?'_

I looked over at where a massive black and white streaked wolf with cold black eyes awaited his companion. His gaze latched onto mine and I saw him snarl before turning and disappearing into the trees. Kaplan followed my stare and sighed. He looked apologetically towards me before turning and running after Faros.

I let my massive shoulders sag and turned to see my reflection in the clear creek at my paws. I saw my large head and shook it. Then I inspected myself in detail. I had a long narrow snout and my head was shaped of that like I guess a wolf's. I looked over my shoulder at my back to see my somewhat long fur was dark ebony with silver streaks twisting their way through it.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't hear the paw steps of Sloane till she was right next to me –her white muzzle briefly touching my ear. I swiveled around and almost bashed my nose into hers, but she luckily backed up. I lowered my head in embarrassment and heard a throaty bark come from Sloane. Glancing in her direction, I saw she wasn't mad, but more so amused at my action.

'_Why so troubled Maximum?'_

I still looked at the ground while saying, _'I feel like I'm an outsider here because I don't know how to act or what to do…'_

Sloane thought for a moment before she said, _'Maximum, you are not perfect and no one here expects you to be on your first day. We were all in your position at one time or another. A trust me, soon you will be a big help when we have a new arrival to the pack.'_

I looked up at her in confusion about her remark. This seemed to catch her attention because she said, _'I know of your friend Fang. He will soon be joining us. Once he is born into a wolf. Then he will come.'_

I stared at her shocked. Fang was like me? I must have said this out loud because an amused look came over Sloane and she nodded in return. Then her ears pricked at the sound of Decius's howl calling for her. She nodded to me before turning and scampering off towards the sound. I thought about what she said when I was almost fully alone. Fang was one of us?

I felt my heart swell at the fact that I didn't have to keep my secret from Fang anymore. Then I realized something I hadn't thought of in awhile. Every time I heard or saw Fang, I would get a warm fuzzy feeling inside me and my mind would be filled with nothing, but him. I didn't know what the emotion was, but it felt amazing.

I heard a raspy chuckle from behind and looked over my shoulder to see Zaden walking over to me in his human form. He smiled at me and I nodded in hello. His smile broadened and he said, "So are you liking the whole being a wolf and in a pack idea?"

I shook my head up and down meaning the answer yes, knowing he wouldn't understand what I said if I was barking at him the whole time. He seemed to understand my meaning and said, "So I hear we'll be gaining another new member in a few days. Decius wanted me to tell you that he needs you to go back to Oakgrove High School and to get Fang. Then help him through the first transformation. Then after a day or two, bring him to the ridge where we first met you. He'll be given the option to join us and everything else like we did with you. Okay?"

I nodded again and he said, "Alright, I got to go. Zalfe is waiting for me. Good luck Maximum. Oh and Decius wants you to leave today. Fang should be arriving at school soon. So catch him before then and take him somewhere he'll be comfortable for when the transformation happens." With that piece of advice, Zaden jumped into the air and instantly became a large pale white wolf with brown and hazel streaks coursing through every part of his lean shape. Then he took off towards where an identical wolf was waiting.

Without thinking, I turned into the trees and ran as hard as I could towards the place of hell.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

** I felt sick to my stomach as I woke up this morning. My body felt like it was burning and I couldn't get the heat to go down no matter how much water I drank. I could feel my heartbeat racing twice the rhythm it was supposed to. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I had to hurry if I was going to make it to school on time. Avoiding my mom, I ran out the door and hopped into my car and drove to school.**

** Once I was at school, I got out and somehow ended on my hands and knees in the school parking lot. My head felt really dizzy from moving the slightest inch and my eyes started to hurt.**

** As I tried to stand up, I fell against my car. I tried grabbing onto something for support, but to no avail I slumped against my car and closed my eyes. I felt like I had no strength at all. Then I felt a presence beside me and blindly looked over to see Max kneeling in front of me. Her face filled with concern, worry, and determination. I tried to say something, but my throat felt really dry.**

** Max seemed to notice and said, "Fang, listen to me carefully. I'm going to need you to help me by getting you into the passenger seat of your car. Then we're going to go to your house because you aren't supposed to be out right now. So come on."**

** I didn't feel like arguing so I did as she said and climbed into the passenger seat with a lot of her help. Then she hopped into the driver's side and started the car. The engine roared to life as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards my house. The last thing I remembered before I passed out was Max placing me onto my bed.**

* * *

Max. P.O.V.

I watched as Fang stirred in his sleep. I quickly went to grab a fresh wet cloth and brought it back to rest on Fang's sweaty forehead. He muttered something and tried to turn over, but I felt like he had to stay in one place on his back, so I carefully pushed him back into his original position.

After a few hours, Fang came around and woke up blinking blearily around the room. Then his eyes landed on me and he said, "Max?"

I nodded and walked over to him from where I had been sitting on the small couch in his room. He smiled and then his face contorted into pain, but the expression lasted only a millisecond. I leaned close to him and gently stroked his forehead as he gritted his teeth in pain. I knew the transformation was going to take place soon, but for now, Fang had to rest and save his strength.

* * *

_~Time skip to a few hours later/ Time- 2:30 A.M.~_

* * *

I was sitting on the windowsill by Fang's large bedroom window when I heard a cry of pain sound from where Fang slept. I crossed the room in a matter of seconds and sat beside Fang and leaned over him. I saw his eyes were still tightly shut, but this time they were closed in pain as his jaw clenched in anxiety.

I knew the transformation was going to happen in a few minutes so I decided it was time for Fang to leave the house. I shook him roughly and his eyes snapped open. The first emotion I saw was pain. Pure and evil pain. I spoke gently and said, "Fang, you have to move because you can't be here. Let's go to the forest behind your house. Everything will be alright; you just have to listen to me okay."

Fang nodded weakly and I helped him out of bed. Then we made our way slowly, but surely towards the dark trees.

Once we were a good mile or so, I let Fang rest. His breathing was now coming in rapid gasps as he tried to calm himself. I could clearly hear his heartbeat race faster as the transformation began. Fang curled in on himself and then he let out a cry of pain followed by a few subtle groans of pain. I stood by feeling my heart break at the sight of Fang.

Then he screamed the sound echoing through the trees like a wild breeze. The transformation finally took place and with one last cry Fang's body shuttered and then it was replaced by a massive figure. I quickly called my wolf shape to me and instantly became a wolf spirit. Then I padded over to where Fang in his wolf form lay limply; his breathing now slowing and coming in a ragged gasp.

I nudged his shoulder and he opened his eyes and when he saw me he whimpered. Then he really saw me and his eyes widened in shock and fear. A question appeared in his dark eyes that clearly said, 'what are you?!'

I sighed and moved away then I remembered that he needed to know what was going on. I transformed back into a human and walked over to Fang. My eyes roaming over his huge body frame. His body was lean, but muscular. I noticed the color of his fur and stared in awe. The color was a deep shady black with ribbons of dark violet like a raven's wings. It was beautiful. Fang noticed my gaze and turned to see what I was staring at. He then saw the fur and his body and his eyes widened greatly.

I walked closer to him and laid my hand on his furry cheek and said, "Fang it's alright. You're not going to die or anything. For right now, just try and stand up."

He nodded slowly and tried to stand up on his long legs, but stumbled to the ground after a moment. I nodded in encouragement and turned into a wolf. Then I helped him by supporting his weight against my shoulder. Once he was stable and able to walk on his own. I nodded for him to follow me. He nodded

and we ran off. He stumbled along the way, but was making progress.

* * *

_~Time skip (2days later) ~_

* * *

After a long two days of getting Fang used to his wolf form, it was time to head towards the meeting place. I had told Fang all about the pack and everything and he seemed to be in awe at this information. Once we arrived at the ridge, I saw the pack was already waiting.

As the ceremony took place, I never took my eyes off Fang. He looked so strong and confident. When it was time to raise our voices to the sky, I knew I was the loudest and Fang seemed to notice as well. His eyes connected with mine and something amazing happened. A small flash of light appeared between us and then vanished into sudden darkness. Everyone was staring and a wolfy grin appeared on Decius's muzzle.

I gazed at him questioningly and he said, _'All answers will be revealed in time young Maximum. All in time, for now, enjoy what you have.'_

I nodded and turned back to Fang who was now making his way over to me. I saw Gallia grin at us as he nuzzled my cheek. I growled at her and she just rolled her eyes while padding away. Her mate, Ambrose, went along with her. They were truly a perfect match.

I glanced at Fang who was staring out over the ridge at the incredible view. Then I shoved him and he glared playfully at me and shoved me back. Soon we were playing fighting and finally I was able to pin him. My paws like steel holding his massive body to the ground. He growled at me, but I could see the humor playing in his deep eyes.

He leaned up and touched noses with me which was a wolf's version of a kiss. I pulled away and hopped off him. He rolled over onto his paws then looked around to see that we were the only ones left on the ridge. I could hear the faint sound of everyone else dispersed around the area a couple of miles apart. I called to Fang getting his attention easily.

Then I said, '_Do you want to go down towards the shore?'_

Fang looked out over the landscape. Today the sky was clear and light blue. The trees and mountains were now a colorful array of green, blue, white, and misty gray. It was a beautiful sight. The water below was now a light turquoise with a light green hue. Fang looked at me and nodded.

I turned and headed down a stony path that led straight to the shore line. I could feel Fang close behind and let out a throaty laugh when he yelped as he hit his forehead on a low branch. He growled at me and I just kept going.

When we finally reached the shore line, I turned to see Fang staring out across the water in awe. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Then he turned and started ambling over the small rocks and sand making his way around the shore. I followed after a moment and gazed at him. He walked with a certain air that gave me chills –in a good way of course. He must have felt my stare because he turned to look at me.

Then he called over to me, _'You coming or are you afraid of the water?'_ I glared playfully and ran over to where he stood a few feet away. Then we continued along the shore. Our fur brushed with every step.

After a long bit of silence, Fang asked, '_What's going to happen now Max?'_

I paused for moment before answering, '_Honestly, I don't know Fang. If you're referring to us being wolf spirits, then I think we'll figure it out okay.'_

Fang shook his head and stopped walking all together. I looked back at him puzzled as he stared at me with an emotionless expression. He said, _'I'm not talking about the whole wolf thing. I know we'll be alright. I don't know how, but I just have a gut feeling. However, I meant what is going to happen with __**us**__? I can't go on not knowing where we stand Max.'_

I sighed and made my way over to him and pressed my head against his broad shoulder, resting my chin in the curve of his throat and shoulder blade. Fang did the same to me and he nuzzled into my fur. A cool breeze blew around us from the water. Making the tip of our fur dance in the soft wind, Fang pulled back a little and pressed his nose to my ear.

Then he said, '_I love you, Max. When we first met, I felt like you were just another person in my life. Then as I got to know you, things changed. I never realized before now how much I needed you. I can't go a day without thinking of you. Every time I see your face, your smile, and your eyes. I feel like my heart could burst from how fast it beats. I know now how I feel about you. And I know I'm in love with you.'_

I didn't say anything for a moment and Fang seemed to know that I was trying to think of what to say. I then murmured into his soft fur, '_I-I-I love you, too. I never thought I'd say those words, Fang. I honestly didn't. Every day, I felt the need to hate you because I never really knew that I was actually falling for you. And I tried to stop myself from doing so, but it was to no avail. I ended up falling anyways.'_

Fang pulled away and looked me in the eye, and then he said, '_I won't ever let you fall.'_

I felt a wolfy grin appear on my face. And Fang leaned forward and pressed his muzzle against mine. I knew right then that Fang and I were soul mates.

* * *

**Decius's P.O.V.**

I watched as the lovebirds nuzzled each other. Then they turned and started along the shore again. Their bodies pressed close together. I smiled to myself and turned and headed deeper into the trees. It was always an amazing sight to see wolves become newly mates. I still remembered the time when Sloane and I became mates.

At that thought, Sloane stepped out of the trees. Her dress flowed along with her graceful movements. She gazed at me with a smile in her deep sapphire blue eyes. I walked over and pulled her into my arms while leaning forward and planting a soft kiss onto her soft pink lips. She giggled and said, "How does my love fair?"

I looked deep into her eyes and thought, '_Love is only fair when you are here.'_ She smiled and hugged me, burying her face into my chest. You see Sloane has a special gift. She can read minds, but only of certain people. And those people are the pack. Since me and Sloane are mates though, we can read each other's thoughts. It is a special connection we were gifted with.

I pulled her along as we strolled through the forest and talked about nothing and everything. I was truly at peace and happy with my love at my side. Then my thoughts flashed back to Maximum and Fang. A smile etched into my features and Sloane read my thoughts and saw the image of the two young wolves. She laughed and said, "They are truly extraordinary. Soon we'll tell them of their matence to each other. For now, let them enjoy their time together." With that we continued on our way; enjoying the feel of one another at our sides.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hoped you all like this chapter. I know it's officially one of my favorites. Ha-ha!**

****note: the word "**matence" **in the story means that the wolves had mated. If you go back and read the part about Fang's ceremony as joining the pack; the flash that I wrote about was the mating of the him and Max. Just wanted to clear that up. Okay!**

**R&R?**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I know you all might want to kill me for not updating this story for awhile… Sorry! I'm typing this one to make it up to y'all. Hope you like it and to one of my reviewers, No this is not Twilight. I've stated that throughout the chapters. **

**Max: Eh, I find it hilarious.**

**Me: Shut up Max.**

**Max: Nah, I'm good.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* why are you so annoying?!**

**Max: Cause you kidnapped me and the only way to get released is to act annoying towards the captor.**

**Me: Really?**

**Max: Yup**

**Me: Whatever. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Max: Silver owns nothing related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon**

**Me: No I do not, now enjoy the new chapter and please check out my other stories their updated.**

**Max: haha!**

**Me: *punches Max* shut up**

**Max: *glares***

**Me: *smirks* on with chappie.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of soft footfalls making their way towards me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Kaplan standing over me (in human form). He grinned at me and whispered, "You want to come with Zalfe, Zaden, Sloane, and me on a hunting trip?"

I looked around to see the sky was still dark, but seemed to be lighting with the early morning sun. I glanced over my shoulder at where Fang was laying close to me, but facing away. He stirred a little, but didn't wake. I looked back at Kaplan and nodded. He smiled saying, "Hurry up, then. All the animals are sleeping and this is the perfect time to catch them unguarded. When you're ready, come over to the south bank of the shore."

I nodded and hurriedly scrambled to my feet and stretched as Kaplan disappeared into the trees and the next thing I heard were his powerful footfalls vanishing into the silence. With one last stretch, I turned to head in the direction Kaplan went when a warm, callused hand reached out and grabbed the hem of my dress.

I froze for a moment before turning in the direction the hand came from and looked down to see Fang looking sleepily up at me. I felt a smile caress my lips as I kneeled beside. He turned and said quietly as to not wake the others, "Where are you going this early in the morning?"

I smirked and leaned close to his ear and murmured, "No where you need to know." Then I pulled away and before Fang could respond, I turned and ran into the trees. For a while, I felt free as I gained speed, then I felt my adrenaline kick in. My blood boiled, but not from anger, instead, joy. I smiled as I continued on my way. This was what I needed. I just needed to be free and enjoy life for what it really was.

When I arrived at the shoreline, I looked around, but spotted no one. I called, "Kaplan! Sloane! Is anyone there?"

I waited for a moment, thinking they probably didn't hear me when I heard the crunch of dead leaves and twigs from behind. Then came a ghostly chuckle and I slowly turned to face whoever was there. To my surprise, I came face to face with Luca. He was smiling evilly at me and said, "Hello, Maxie. I haven't seen you for quite awhile. How have things been?"

The sight of him gave me a hollow, sick feeling in my stomach. I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed, "How did you find me?!"

Luca stepped forward and chuckled low in his throat. The sound sending unwanted shivers down my spine. He came even closer, noting my hesitation and unassurance. I gulped as he stepped even closer till we were mere centimeters apart.

Then he sneered, "Where's your wolfy boyfriend? I thought he would have been with you. Then this would have been a hell of a lot more fun and easy."

I raised an eyebrow in question and waited for him to give an explanation to his statement. Luca rolled his eyes and said, "You are so naïve as always."

Glaring, I said, "Oh, you poor baby! I know why you're here. You couldn't stand the thought of being away from me." And to add some affect, I dramatically placed a hand over my heart and put on a sympathetic face.

Luca growled in agitation, but quickly said, "Whatever, look just keep a look out cause you never know what will come to bite you back."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms giving off the I'm –annoyed –with –you vibe. He seemed to get the message because with one last hateful look directed at me, he turned and stomped off into the trees.

With a huff of indigent, I turned on my heel and headed down the shoreline trying to find Sloane and the others.

* * *

_~Time Skip to mid-afternoon~_

* * *

I was pacing along the shoreline after going for a hunt with the others when I heard the pounding of paws against the upper ridge a few paces to my left. Turning a little, I looked up to see a flash of gray and white before snarls and snapping ripped through the calm air. I quickly swiveled on my hind legs and dashed up around the base of the ridge and made my way along the path in the trees. While doing so, I raised my head and let out a howl to call the rest of the pack.

Soon enough, I could hear more paws breaking through the trees as we all rushed toward the ridge where cries of anger and pain could be heard along with the tearing of fur and flesh. I was one of the first to break through the trees and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. There stumbling away from a massive wolf was Fang as he tried to regain his footing. The wolf in front of him I easily could tell was a male. _**(A/N: They are all in their wolf forms just wanted to clear that up.)**_

Fang growled as the wolf before it lunged towards his throat. I unfroze at that second as Fang cried out in pain due to the wolf's teeth clamping down on his shoulder. With a ferocious snarl, I leaped forward and knocked my full weight into the wolf. He growled and released Fang's shoulder causing him to slump to the ground as blood pooled from the massive wound.

By this time, everyone else had arrived. Though, I paid no mind to them as I took a protective stance over Fang to where I was in between the wolf and him. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Decius creeping around to behind the wolf as he flicked his ears for Zalfe and Kaplan to fall on either side. They nodded and disappeared into the trees to take up their positions. The male wolf was oblivious as he snarled at me and hissed _"Why so worried? Can't defend yourself." _

I narrowed my eyes in irritation and said, _"The only one who should be worried is you. Who the hell are you anyway?!" _

The male let out a snarky laugh as he stepped towards me. A low growl escaped my throat as I moved to where he couldn't get close to Fang. The male rolled his eyes and said, _"Come on Maxie. Stop being so naïve and let me finish the job I started. Everything will be better once that moron you call a 'mate' is out of the picture. Besides, you should well know who I am."_

I thought about what he said and the images of Luca came back to my mind and I felt my eyes widen in recognition. I choked out, "_Luca?!"_

He nodded and as I was temporarily lost in thought, I didn't notice him take another step forward before he lunged at me. His teeth and jaws poised for the kill….me.

Suddenly, a large body slammed into my own and I was on the ground being pinned while Luca was being pinned to the ground by Decius and Zalfe. That's when I saw Kaplan standing near me in a protective stance. His teeth were bared in a furious snarl as he glared down at Luca. Decius growled something low in Luca's ear before he clamped his strong jaws around Luca's neck. With a sharp twist to the left, a sickening crack filled the air as Luca stopped struggling and dropped limply to the ground. Blood poured in thick streams from his neck as Decius glared down at the body then he barked, _"Ambrose, help Zalfe dispose of this thing now."_

Ambrose nodded and made his way over to Zalfe as they took up the body and vanished into the trees. Everyone else was silent as Kaplan helped me to my feet. Then I remembered Fang and turned quickly to see he was being tended to by Sloane, Lyn, and Haling. I tried to move towards him as he let out another cry of pain when Sloane pressed a paw to his ribs. She looked towards me and said, _"Kaplan, take Maximum to the creek near Bear Creek. I'll send Ramose and Alan after you soon."_

He nodded and turned to me where he nudged my shoulder for me to start moving. As we walked away, I heard a heart breaking whimper and turned to look over my shoulder. Barely visible over the shoulder of Haling, Fang's eyes were searching for me. I tried not to let the tears trickle into my cheek fur, but to no avail I couldn't.

Fang seemed to sense my gaze because his head snapped in my direction and he immediately tried to get up and come over to me. Sloane growled at him and told him to stay still or he could damage his shoulder even more. He stopped moving after that, but his eyes stayed locked with mine as he beckoned me towards him with his pain filled eyes. I shook my head and turned as Fang let out a strangled cry for me to come back. Then as I felt the trees enclose around me, I heard a tortured howl come from Fang and I knew Sloane was trying to take of him. Just hearing the pain in his voice made my heart wretch, but I continued forward as I fought myself to go back to him.

* * *

_~ Time Skip to Later That Night ~_

* * *

I was resting beside the creek when I felt a paw jab me in the side and opened my eyes to see a dark blurry form. I shook my head a little to clear my vision then looked closer to see it was Lyn standing over me. I tilted my head in question and Lyn just nodded her head for me to follow her. We walked along a worn path as the sounds of the forest surrounded us. I glanced at Lyn and asked, _"Where are we going?"_

Lyn turned her jasmine eyes on me and seemed to smirk. I was still confused and Lyn must have seen my expression because she let out an exasperated sigh before whispering, _"I'm taking you to see Fang. Sloane told me to let you know when he was sleeping and better. He has about four broken ribs and a nasty gash on his left shoulder. He did lose a lot of blood, but luckily not enough to kill him. He's been asking for you ever since we left the clearing a few hours ago. Then he fell asleep when Haling gave him some poppy seeds. They help calm nerves."_

She finished as we entered a serene and quiet clearing. I looked around and then I spotted a dark figure curled up near the center with Sloane sitting next to it. As we neared, I could make out the dark figure as a sleeping wolf. As if hearing our approach, Sloane turned to look at us and said, _"He's been sleeping for awhile. It will help him recover faster."_ Her gaze connected with mine and she nodded in greeting before saying to Lyn, _"Let us leave. Maximum, if you need anything just call and I will send someone of the pack for you."_

I nodded and watched as Sloane and Lyn ran out of the clearing and disappeared into the dark before turning back to Fang's sleeping form. I padded over to him and leaned down, pressing my muzzle into the soft fur at the base of his neck. Fang stirred and then he was awake. I moved so he wouldn't see me, but he had already heard my movements.

Looking around, Fang found me standing in the shadow of the trees. He said, _"Max?"_ I stepped forward and asked, _"How do ya feel?"_

Fang rolled his eyes and said, _"Fine; though, my side and shoulder hurt a lot."_ Then he seemed to go into deep thought because when he spoke he sounded distant, _"Why did you leave me when Sloane and the others were tending to my wounds? You just followed Kaplan and left me there alone."_

I felt my heart break at the pain and sadness in his voice and walked over so that I was standing beside him now. I lowered myself into a sitting position with me on my haunches and pressed my nose to his ear. Then I said, _"I had, too. Sloane told me to go and you know I can't disobey her. And besides what good would I have been? Though, I can tell you now that walking away from you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I love you Fang. And I'm not going to turn my back on you for no reason."_

Fang nodded slowly and then he pressed his muzzle to mine in an affectionate motive. Then he pulled back and said sincerely, _"I understand. It just bothered me not having you there with me. I love you very much, too."_

With this said, I curled up close to him careful not to jostle his injuries and we fell asleep in pure bliss.

* * *

**R&R?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Just got back last night from Band tour! So much fun. Anyways here is the new chapter to D&L. Enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon.**

**P.S.- time skip of a week since the attack on Fang.**

Chapter 23

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I walked along the stream that winded through the large oak trees and their massive rigid roots. The pebbles of the bank digging into the soft flesh of my bare feet. I glanced around me and noticed that the sun was about half-way into the sky letting me know that it was now about mid-afternoon. I heard the sound of crackling ahead and noticed through the fringe of branches and leaves, thick and gray smoke twisting up into the clear, blue sky. A set of bushes to my right suddenly swung aside to reveal a tall, dark figure. I could feel a small smile caress my lips as I laid eyes on the man I loved,

With a smirk of his own, Fang stepped forward and held out his long, muscled, and olive-toned arms out to me, awaiting a hug. "What are you doing," I said while stepping into his warm embrace, "here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Decius with the afternoon watch?"

Fang leaned down and instead of answering, he gave me a small peck on the forehead. I tried to pull back a little to get a look at his expression, but Fang's iron grasp tightened in response. He moved his head back to connect our gazes and said, "I have news to tell you and I know for a fact that you're not going to like it." I tilted my head to the side in question as he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on me even more.

I lifted one of my hands from his chest up to his cheek and said gently, "What's the matter? Is it about your wounds from the fight? Are okay?" Fang chuckled a little and said while turning to look at the row of trees across the stream: "I'm perfectly fine. It's yourself you should be worried about."

I gave him another confused look which did nothing because he still wasn't looking at me. With a little irritation, I raised my other hand so that both were holding his cheeks and made Fang turn his head to look at me. Then I growled irritantly, "Fang, what are you trying to tell me? I'm really starting to get annoyed and am about to smack you upside the head so you better tell me now."

Fang leaned forward until our foreheads were touching then he said, "Decius wants us to go back to school and finish up the year." I froze and then narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. "Decius didn't say that. Did he?!"

Fang nodded in confirmation, "Yup and we are starting again tomorrow. The excuse as to why we've been gone for two months is that you fell ill with an unknown virus and had to be bed ridden for awhile. Then they finally cured you and said you could go back to school. That's the story as far as the school knows, alright?" nodded in understanding then asked, "So where are we going to stay? With the pack or at my old house?"

Fang was silent for a moment as if thinking about this than said. "You'll go back to your house and live there for now and I'll go back to live with my mom. I'm pretty sure Decius will be fine with those arrangements, but I'll run them by him just in case. For now, just relax and everything will be fine."

He smiled gently and pulled me into a tight hug then he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I grinned against his lips and kissed him back just as deeply. Then before things could go any further, someone cleared their throat making Fang and I jump apart as if we were electrocuted. Turning to see who it was, my gaze was met with a pair of hazel ones. I smiled and said, "Hey Ramose. What's up?"

Ramose rolled his perfectly-shaped almond eyes and said, "Oh nothing much, just found two of my good friends sucking face behind a couple of bushes." I felt heat race up my neck and across my cheeks as Fang laughed at Ramose's comment. With a chuckle from himself, Ramose said, "Actually, I came to find you guys. Faros and Zalfe are looking for Fang to see if he wants to take a small trip up to Bear Rock and go hunting till nightfall. An Sloane wants you, Max, to go with her to the mall to buy new clothes for school."

My eyes twitched at the word mall, but when I turned to look at Fang I noticed he was grinning. With an enthusiastic voice (much to my surprise), he exclaimed, "That's awesome. I'm definitely going. Are you and Ambrose coming as well?" Ramose nodded and turned to me for an answer. Knowing I'd have to go either way, I nodded in reluctance and suddenly a very peppy and giggly Sloane jumped out of the trees and pounced on me. Then she said, "Thank you so much Max! I thought for a moment you weren't going to say yes, but then you did! Oh, Gallia and Lyn are coming along as well."

I groaned as Sloane yanked me off the ground and dragged me towards the trees where I knew Gallia and Lyn were waiting a little ways off. Don't ask me how. I just knew. With a pleading glance at Fang who just waved me off, I was dragged to my eternal doom.

* * *

_~Time Skip to Mall~_

* * *

We arrived at the mall an hour later after racing through the nearby forest in our wolf forms. Gotta love being a spirit wolf at times. Gallia was bouncing with joy as we entered through the arched glass doors into the entrance of JC Penny. I looked around and groaned loudly when I noticed we were near the women's undergarments sections. There were tons of different merchandise on display such as thongs, lingerie, and other nasty things. Lyn turned to Sloane and whispered something which in turn made her giggle. Gallia asked what was going on and Lyn whispered the same thing to her before they all burst into another round of giggles.

Out of no where, Sloane took hold of my wrist and pulled me over to the dressing rooms while shooing Gallia and Lyn away to find something for me. Once out of sight, Sloane said, "So Max, what kind of underwear do you like? How about a pair of thongs! Or a lacy black bra! Omg, I know, a new sexy, see-through dress just for Fang!" I glared at her and hissed, "No! I don't like thongs because they are just but floss and under no circumstances will I buy anything that makes me look like a prostitute. Not even if it was for Fang."

Sloane rolled her eyes and dismissed my outburst just as Gallia and Lyn came back with a few types of bras and underwear. Throwing them into my surprised arms, Sloane pushed me into the dressing room before slamming the door in my face. With a huff I said, "Sloane, I am NOT putting any of this on!"

I heard a small giggle before Sloane's voice said, "Well until you do you aren't getting out of that room. So I suggest you put that stuff on now." I growled, but did as she said cause I knew I wasn't going to win this argument. After throwing off my own comfortable clothes, I slipped on a lacy purple bra that pushed my breasts up a little and made them seem bigger. Then I slipped on the matching underwear that actually covered my butt, then I knocked on the door for Sloane to let me out. When she opened the door, the three girls gasped and squealed. Sloane grinned and said, "Omg! You have to get that. Fang would love you in it!"

A couple of wolf-whistles sounded then and much to my embarrassment, a boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes came over and said, "Hey there hot stuff. Why don't you go throw on something and we can head over to my place to have some fun? You can do a little dance for me on my ex's pole. What do ya say?"

I narrowed my eyes and did the one thing I knew was logical, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. His eyes widened in pain and he fell to the floor grasping his manhood while he rolled around. I just turned into the dressing room and quickly changed before walking out and pushing past a shocked Sloane, Gallia, and Lyn.

After a moments hesitation, the three rushed after me and started to apologize over and over. As we reached the food court, I said, "Guys. Guys. Guys! Will you please shut up and stop saying sorry?!" That got them to be quiet.

Taking a deep breath while rubbing my temple, I said, "Just forget it happened and lets get something to eat. I'm starving." Gallia and Sloane just nodded and headed off towards the Chinese restaurant leaving me and Lyn alone. When I turned to get some Subway, Lyn snatched my wrist and said, "Wait Max!"

I glanced over my shoulder at her and said, "Yes?" Lyn gulped and was silent for a little bit before saying, "I just wanted to say that you looked…um….really hot in the lingerie." With that she dropped my wrist and looked down at the floor with sudden interest while her cheeks burned with a light pink. I gaped at her and tried to comprehend what she said, but I still couldn't think of anything. Lyn noticed my silence and timidly said, "Don't freak okay," I nodded and waved for her to continue as her gaze connected with mine, "but I'm…..um…bisexual. That's why I don't have a mate or any interest in the pack guys…"

I stayed silent and waited for her to continue, but when she didn't say anything else, I sighed. Then I said, "Well, I have nothing against people like you, but I don't role like that….What I'm trying to say is thanks for the comment and all, but I'm straight….Do the others…um…know about this?" Lyn looked away and shook her head no before saying, "Only, Gallia does. She was my girlfriend for a little bit before she met Ambrose., but that's something you should ask her about and not me."

I nodded again and rested a hand on her shoulder making her head snap up in my direction. Then I lowered my voice only for her to hear, "Lyn, this isn't something you should be ashamed of. I've had gay and bi friends when I was younger. If you are really proud of who or what you are then you shouldn't let it bother you."

Lyn looked away for a moment and bit on her lip as if she were nervous about something. Without any warning, Lyn swiveled around to face me with determination burning in her jasmine eyes. She took hold of my shoulders and brought my face towards hers. Without a moment's hesitation, Lyn captured my lips with her own and kissed me gently. I stood rigid against her hold as I felt her hands slide from my shoulders to the back of my neck where they clasped tightly effectively bringing me closer to her. I tried to pull away, but Lyn was really strong at the moment and wouldn't let go until I pushed her roughly off of me. She stumbled back a little then turned her wide eyes on me in doubt and hurt before they closed off to show nothing but weariness.

I gaped at her with my own shock, but quickly recovered my bearings and said, "What the hell was that?!" Lyn looked down at her feet in shame and mumbled, "I don't know honestly…I'm sorry, Maximum." With that she turned away and right then Gallia and Sloane showed up with bright smiled on their faces as they carried four large trays of food for all of us. Gallia seemed to notice the tension hanging in the air and set down the trays she carried before placing her hands on her hips. Then she raised a perfect questioning eyebrow and asked, "What happened? An you better tell me now."

I turned away from her burning gray eyes as Lyn faced her with an emotionless expression. Neither of us spoke as Gallia took in our postures and expressions. Then recognition flashed through her eyes as she whipped her gaze around to glare coldly at Lyn. When her eyes landed on the small huddled form, Lyn flinched and whispered, "What are you looking at me for?"

Gallia growled and the sound sent a shiver of fear through me. It may not seem like it, but Gallia can be very scary at times. This moment being one of them. She dropped her hands and balled them into fists so tightly that her knuckles were turning a ghostly white. Lyn's eyes widened with fear as Gallia hissed, "You know very well why I'm looking at you! What the hell did you do?!"

Lyn narrowed her own eyes at this point and stood up straighter to where she was even in height with Gallia. She rose her chin in defiance and sneered, "I didn't do anything bad! Why do you even care? You left me for that douche you call your _mate_." Gallia seemed taken aback by Lyn's harsh words and said, "At least he treated me well! I wish I had never even met you! Then none of this would have happened and who says I give a f-ing shit about you or the problem!"

Lyn's eyes narrowed dangerously as she took a step towards Gallia. Her form was shaking with tremendous anger as well as was Gallia's. When Lyn spoke her voice was void of all emotion, "That's not what it sounded like a moment ago. An you want to know what happened fine! I told Max about me and said you were once my girlfriend then I kissed her!"

This news made Gallia freeze in place and Sloane, who was off to the side, gasp. Lyn leaned back smiling triumphantly before turning her glowing gaze on me. When we connected gazes, she smiled warmly and said quietly, "She's really something and I wanted her to know how I felt." Gallia scoffed and hissed, "Or you're just a desperate whore who needs someone every second to f*** you!"

At this time, Sloane stepped in and snarled, "That is enough! Stop this now you two immature brats! Gallia what you said was uncalled for and Lyn you shouldn't have done that to Max. Now lets go and eat so we can get back to the pack. Am I clear?" We all nodded and after a few more glares between Lyn and Gallia, we all sat down and ate. Though, I found that I wasn't as hungry anymore.

* * *

_~Tim__e skip to after lunch/eating~_

* * *

We all decided to split up into two groups and meet back at the mall entrance in three hours. Gallia immediately chose me to come with her and received a vicious glare from Lyn as she pulled me away to Hot Topic. Upon entering, I spotted an awesome dress that was black with gold swirls along the hem and waist band. It was strapless and went to about mid-thigh. A little high for my taste, but it was okay all in all. Gallia noticed my stare and snatched up the dress and pushed me towards a dressing room while yelling, "Go try it on now!"

I locked the door behind me and slipped on the dress turning to take a look in the mirror. I grinned at how the dress showed off my skin and hugged my curves in all the right places. When I stepped out of the dressing room, I called to Gallia and her expression was priceless. With a wide smile, she said, "You have got to get that! Seriously! You look uh-mazing." I laughed at her before heading back into the dressing rooms.

After a long three hours, I ended up getting the dress, five designer jeans, new running shoes, and at Gallia's expense *cue shudder* a frilly white skirt. We met up with Lyn and Sloane and headed home for the day.

Now, all I have to do is get ready for a grueling day of hell…what fun. Note sarcasm.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought! Thank you for all your support and I will update with a new chapter tomorrow. I'm so glad summer is finally here! **

**R&R?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating. I'm done giving excuses. I truly forgot to update and I know you guys want another chapter so here it is. **

***Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MR or Twilight Saga: New Moon**

Chapter 24

* * *

Max P.O.V.

woke up with warm, muscular arms around my mid-section and for a moment I relaxed before a terrible thought hit me. I had to go back to school today. I groaned while leaning back against the warm body causing the person to stir before falling back asleep. I turned my gaze towards the a mass of obsidian locks that stuck in all directions. For a moment I froze, then I noticed that he was still asleep. His head tucked against the nape of my neck. I felt a small smile light my lips as he shifted to where I could see the side of his peaceful face. He was so handsome it was hard to describe. I thought about how a few months ago I hated this boy with all my heart for the way he treated me yet now I was undeniably in love with the idiot.

During this thought I didn't notice Fang shift so that he was now looking up at me through his long thick lashes. He was truly a sight to be held. I turned in the beige sheets of the hotel bed towards Fang and smiled while saying, "Morning sleepyhead." Fang rolled his dark eyes and asked, "What time is it?" I glanced over at the bedside clock then outside at the dark sky before saying its 5:30." Fang groaned and rolled onto his back bringing his hands up to cover his face as he sighed.

I chuckled and hopped out of the bed and said, "Come on. You know we have to get up and get ready." Fang peeked through his fingers and glared playfully at me before going back to hiding like a three year old. I turned away with a shake of my head and walked or more like stumbled towards the bathroom where I successfully locked the door and got into the shower. After a few minutes and a yell from Fang for using up the hot water, I jumped out and wrapped my body in a towel. Glancing at the mirror, I saw my hair was now a dark blonde with black wet streaks along the tips.

Opening the bathroom door, I found Fang sitting on the edge of the bed watching the worn T.V. He glanced up at me upon entering and smiled before making his way to the bathroom. I snagged his wrist as he passed and when he looked at me with concern I felt a faint blush rise in my cheeks. Fang smirked and leaned over to brush his warm lips against the corner of my mouth. I whimpered playfully as he pulled away, but was quickly granted an extra long kiss. Then Fang pulled away all together and closed the bathroom door leaving me clad in a towel and my raging thoughts.

I turned back to the dozens of clothes bags from the previous day and selected a pair of tight black skinny jeans with pre-tears along the lower thighs. Then I slipped on a gold tank top and threw a silver and white off the shoulder sweater over it. Looking at the shoe bags from Payless, I spotted a pair of simple gold converse with silver stars. They were cooler than you think. I smiled and threw them on after slipping on a pair of fuzzy socks. Then I quickly braided my hair and threw on some mascara and eyeliner. With one last look in the mirror I was ready for my first day back to hell. An let me tell you, I looked really hot!

I was looking at my reflection when I saw a dark shadow cross the room and come to stand behind me. Wrapping their muscular arms around me, the shadow pulled me against a tight and muscled chest. My eyes met a pair of dark ones in the mirror as Fang's head dipped to plant gentle butterfly kisses along the curvature of my tanned neck. He smiled against my skin and this sent involuntary shivers racking throughout my body. His eyes never leaving mine during the whole process.

Then Fang murmured still burying his face into my neck, "You look beautiful. Don't worry about today." I nodded numbly and then a thought crossed my mind making me tense in Fang's arms. He seemed to notice and pulled back a little to look at me with question in his dark lulling eyes. I turned so I was in his arms and asked, "What are we going to do about everyone?"

His brows furrowed in confusion and he gave a small shrug as if to say that it didn't matter. However, it did. What if Lissa wanted to make out with Fang:? Or what if he ignored her the whole day and went back to insulting her behind her back? I must have voiced these thoughts because Fang let go of me suddenly with a hurt expression. He turned to look at the far wall for a moment before turning back to me. "Is that really the first thing that crosses your mind? That I might cheat on you or something?"

I tried to say something, anything, but all that came out was an "Um.." Fang glowered then before sighing and running a hand through his sexy satin locks of hair. Before long, his gaze returned to mine and he said cautiously, "Max, I'm not going to hurt you. Not again. You know that I love you and wouldn't do anything to make you think otherwise. Please just let me prove it to you." His eyes turned smoldering as they analyzed my reaction. I tried to say something to disregard his statement but couldn't come up with anything.

Letting out a long sigh, I nodded silently and reached out to wrap my arms around his torso. The movement surprised him and me but he ended up twining his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. Where he rested his head against mine. After a moment or two, we pulled apart and I looked at the clock to see it was already 6:45 A.M. School was about a 20 minute drive from the hotel so we should leave at this moment. Groaning into the soft cotton of Fang's (surprise surprise) black t-shirt, I pulled away for the millionth time that morning and grabbed my backpack before turning to Fang to make sure he had his things. Then we headed out the door and jumped into the red convertible happily paid for by Decius.

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

* * *

When we arrived at school, I noticed that there weren't many people around and realized we were still a little bit early. I looked at Fang for a moment before grabbing my bag from the floor and pushing the car door open. As I stepped out I ran smack into someone's head and fell back against the car while trying to grasp something to catch my balance. The other person however fell to the pavement with an 'oof!' and groaned. I looked up to see the last person I expected. Sitting there on the cool pavement of the morning was Luca. He clutched the top of his head as he tried to stand. I still gaped at him like an idiot though. I thought we had killed him after he attacked Fang. I'm pretty sure his neck got snapped. What the hell?! How was he still alive!

Gaining his focus, Luca's golden eyes locked with mine and his face contorted in surprise, fear, and over-all disgust. He narrowed his gaze as he moved away from my sitting position. I still gaped at him until we were both snapped out of our trance by a very angry voice barking, "What the hell!"

Luca turned to focus his gaze on a steaming Fang and glared even more before turning to walk into the school. I followed his every movement until he was out of sight then turned as Fang kneeled in front of me and asked if I was okay. With a not too reassuring nod, I stood with Fang's help and made my way to the school.

When we entered, I looked around quickly to see if I could pot Luca again, but came up empty handed. I knew we had to tell Decius soon, but for now my main priority was to get through the day. Fang glanced at me every now and then as we walked to our lockers. I kept glaring at him each time.

Nearing our lockers, I heard a giant squeal before small yet strong mocha arms were thrown around my waist in a vice hold. I laughed as I glanced down at the small mocha-skinned girl before me. Her deep brown eyes glittering with untainted joy. A smile lit her glossy lips as she said, "Oh my gosh! Max! I can't believe you're back and after how long? Oh who cares, I'm just glad you're here. Fang called earlier this morning and said that you weren't feeling too well, but could still go to school again. He is so nice! When are you guys going to get together! I mean seriously everyday after school he went to visit your sick a**. Oh I wonder if you guys have kissed yet! I call being the maid of honor at your wedding which I will definitely plan since you have no wedding taste after all. Oh, It will be perfect! I'm thinking lovebirds for the theme? What do you think? Or better yet we could have a pink theme! OOOHHH! That's perfect! I'll have to get Ella's opinion though. I guess that's-."

She didn't finish her rant because a pale hand suddenly came out of nowhere and smacked her lips shut. We all turned to see a smirking Iggy and his girlfriend Ella who was giggling at the scene before her. Nudge glowered at the two until Iggy finally removed his hand. Then she turned to say something again, but Ella quickly cut her off with a gasp as she finally saw Fang and I. With a joyous laugh, Ella threw her arms around Fang in an awkward hug on his part then gave me a hug and squeezed really hard. When did that girl get so strong? Iggy patted Fang on the back in a welcome and gave me a warm hug before taking hold of Ella's hand and twining their fingers together.

Ella smiled at him before turning her attention to us. "So where have you guys been these past three months?" Fang and I shared a look before he said, "Max here decided to catch some unknown virus and was bed ridden for the last few months. The doctors finally diagnosed it a week ago and were able to get her the medicine she needed to come back to school. Sorry to worry you guys so much. I stayed out to watch over her."

Ella grinned at Fang's last sentence before her gaze darkened, "I thought you two despised each other? How the heck did you survive three months together when you can't even be in the same room for more than an hour with trying to kill each other?" Fang gave Ella a charming smile before grasping my hand and pulling me towards him. Then he wrapped his arms around my slim waist and leaned down to peck me quickly on the lips. When we pulled apart, Ella was staring at us like we just grew two heads and Iggy and Nudge were grinning like a bunch of idiots.

"So you two are together now? I mean its about fricken time. Don't you think

Nudge?" Iggy turned his blue gaze onto a hyper Nudge and she nodded in happiness before she started to gush about how cute we were together. An from there we talked for a while until a certain nasally voice tore through our happy bubble.

"What the hell do you think you're doing all over my boyfriend you slut?! Get your disgusting hands off of him." Two small hands then proceeded to yank me by my shirt out of Fang's grasp and throw me against the lockers. I felt the cool metal ricochet off my head as I fell to my knees and clutched my head in pain. I looked up in time to see the Queen Bee herself pull Fang in for a kiss. An get this. He didn't even pull away instead, he just grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

Nudge gaped at the two as Ella rushed over to help me to my feet. Iggy glared at Fang and pulled the kissing freaks apart while hissing, "Lissa get the f*** out of here now." His voice was low and quiet as he glared at the small red head before him. Then he turned to Nudge and said, "Escort Miss Skank out of here then go get the nurse." Nudge nodded and snatched Lissa's wrist and dragged her down the hall without so much as a glance.

When they were gone, Iggy turned to Fang and shoved him against the lockers in a vice grip. Then he hissed, "What hell is your problem Fang! You have a fricken girlfriend who is fricken hurt. Why the hell did you kiss Lissa?!"

Fang murmured something that only seemed to make Iggy angrier because he shoved Fang even harder against the lockers. Ella turned her mean look away from the two guys and her eyes locked onto my head and a look of concern replaced all anger. She said, "The nurse should be here soon though we should go to the girls bathroom or something. That cut doesn't look very good and quite frankly there is blood all over your hands." At the mention of blood, I noticed Fang pause in his struggles and glanced around till his eyes landed on me. They widened and inch or two as saw the amount of blood covering my forehead and hands. He also saw the amount of blood trailing down the side of my face.

I saw shock appear in his gaze then came fear and then anger as to what had made me bleed. With a great amount of force, Fang pushed a furious Iggy off of him and quickly came to my side pushing Ella away from me in the process. Then he reached out a tender hand and cupped my cheek as he examined the cut. Fang then proceeded to stroke away unwanted tears as he said, "Shhh. It's okay Max. It's okay. I'm right here." I involuntarily leaned into his hand before my thoughts caught up to me and I realized what he had just done. Pulling away, I glared at him before hissing, "Get away from me now."

Fang blinked in surprise but quickly shook his head before he ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed the soft material to the left side of my brain. Then he leaned in closer and said, "Max I'm sorry. I had this sudden urge… I know what I did was wrong, but please forgive me. I don't want to see you like this." I sighed and thought over his words. I somehow knew he wasn't lying and nodded in forgiveness. Though he could see that I wasn't fully going to accept his affection for a while. He nodded back in understanding right as the nurse appeared with a frazzled Nudge.

I cringed as the nurse moved Fang away from my and started to probe my forehead making me cry out every few seconds from pain. Hey give me a break! She said something to herself before standing and pulling me with her. Then she said, "Okay Max you're going to come with me while the others go to class okay. Come along." Fang tried to protest that he wanted to go with me, but the Nurse glared and said, "Get to class." Then she dragged me to the office. Ah, what a way to start on my first day back.

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
